Alegrias Violentas
by Juvia-Fox
Summary: E o vilão apaixonou-se pela mocinha...  ...Mas a mocinha não pode ficar com o vilão.
1. Eu sou um idiota

**~ _E o vilão se apaixonou pela mocinha..._**

**_...Mas a mocinha não pode ficar com o vilão..._~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eu sou um Idiota<span>**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Quer saber o que eu sou? Um idiota e um monte de outras coisas que não vou comentar. Eu me pergunto o que deu em mim para me apaixonar por aquela mulher...<p>

O que leva um Arrankar a amar uma humana? Eu não sei. Quero saber o que é que eu vi nela... Pra falar a verdade, eu sei muito bem o que é que eu vi, só não quero admitir.

De início, eu adorei a missão. Vir até Karakura e distrair os nojentos dos Shinigamis, enquanto Ulquiorra realizava a captura da garota dos meus sonhos... Por que estou dizendo isso? Argh! Que droga...

Lá estava eu, sem o braço esquerdo, enfrentando o Filho-da-puta do Kurosaki, o Ulquiorra chega e diz "Missão completa". Eu xingo o Ichigo de novo, blá blá blá... e voltamos pro Hueco Mundo. Fomos pro salão principal do Las Noches e o Aizen estava sentado naquele "trono" olhando pras nossas caras. Ele é outro idiota. Todos os Espadas estavam presentes. Inclusive... Ela... A garota...

Foi a primeira vez que eu a vi. E não vou mentir. Uma linda garota. Perfeita. E eu continuo me achando um imbecíl por estar dizendo essas coisas.

O merdinha do Luppi, aquele gay imprestável, reclamou por ela ser o motivo da nossa missão. Eu tenho culpa se ele não conseguiu dar conta dos Shinigamis? Foda-se ele. Eu queria matar logo aquele inútil. Mas se eu fizesse isso, o maldito do Tousen iria cortar o meu outro braço, isso se não cortasse a minha cabeça...

Conversa vai, conversa vem. Aizen explicou o que era aquele poder esquisito que a garota possuía. Eu não me interessei por isso... O que tenho eu haver com o poder dela? Mas foi o que o Aizen ordenou que me deixou intrigado:

– Cure o braço de Grimmjow. – disse Aizen.

Mais uma vez o inútil do Luppi abriu a boca pra reclamar. Questionou que não era possível que ela fizesse o que foi mandado.

_"Cala a boca, seu puto."_ Minha língua coçou para dizer isso em voz alta.

A garota se aproximou de mim. Ela tinha medo... Não sei se era medo de não conseguir cumprir a ordem, ou se era medo de mim. Eu apenas fiquei calado. Olhando para ela. Observando o que ela iria fazer. Insetos minúsculos saíram do cabelo dela. Eu pensei que ela tinha piolhos. Mas então percebi que eram as pétalas da presilha de flor que prendia a franja. Três pétalas, formando um triângulo de luz laranja. Ela disse algumas palavras. Não entendi direito, só sei que terminava em "Eu recuso".

Aquela voz... Tão doce... Tão meiga... E ao mesmo tempo, tão assustada. O som da voz dela me fez sentir algo estranho no peito. Um coração? Talvez... Sei lá! Alguma coisa foi.

Quando dei por mim, lá estava meu braço inteiro novamente. Intacto. Como se nunca tivesse sido cortado e desintegrado.

– Não é possível... Isso é uma farsa. – falou o meu "querido" Luppi. Ele não acreditava no que via.

Foda-se. Eu estiquei o meu braço. Até mesmo eu não acreditava muito no que via, mas o braço estava lá, então estava curado. Mexi os dedos. Novo em folha. Dei mais uma ordem a ela:

– Ei, mulher. Aproveita e cura mais um lugar. – eu disse virando-me de costas para ela, de modo que pudesse ver o meu número seis. Ou melhor, onde ele deveria estar. Só havia uma cicatriz de queimadura no lugar.

Ela tocou a minha pele com a ponta dos dedos. Causou um arrepio leve... Em pouco tempo eu percebi que ela estava acabando.

– O que pensa que está fazendo Grimmjow? – perguntou o meu queridinho de novo.

Por cima do ombro, eu olhei para ele sorrindo de canto a canto. Usei meu Sonido e antes que ele pudesse escapar, perfurei o abdômen dele com o meu braço restaurado. Minha mão saiu do outro lado ensopada com o sangue sujo dele.

– Maldito... – disse ele quase sem forças, sangrando pela boca e olhando pra mim com cara de mamão-chupado.

– É isso aí. – eu falei ainda sorrindo, erguendo o braço direito com um Cero em preparo. – Adeus, Ex-sexto Espada!

Lancei o meu Cero direto na cara daquele chato. Finalmente! Tudo o que sobrou dele foram apenas duas pernas, o resto foi pulverizado e desintegrado. Ótimo! Perfeito! Eu gargalhei de tanta empolgação.

– Eu voltei! Meu poder está de volta! Eu sou o Sexto Espada, Grimmjow! – eu gritava sem parar.

Felicidade a mil, matei aquele merda, Aizen disse que Ulquiorra ficaria responsável pela garota. Tudo estava bem. Espera! Por que ele e não eu? Ei! Por que eu estou frustrado com isso? Vai saber...

– Me acompanhe mulher... – disse Ulquiorra com aquela cara irritantemente triste dele.

A garota o acompanhou e os dois saíram da sala. Se o Aizen disse o nome da garota, eu não ouvi. Não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ele dizia mesmo... Se eu quiser saber o nome dela, eu vou e pergunto. Foda-se.

Tá legal. Eu também fui embora. Usei o Sonido e fui pro único lugar onde eu podia ficar sossegado.

Por um buraco que eu mesmo fiz, passei para o teto do Las Noches. De onde eu posso ver o céu negro e aquela Lua que nunca muda de forma. Sempre aparece pela metade. Uma meia lua. Sentei-me no topo de uma das pilastras gigantes e fiquei lá, olhando pro meu braço restaurado.

– Como ela fez isso? – perguntei a mim mesmo.

Fiquei procurando alguma falha. A mínima que fosse, mas não achei nenhuma.

– É. Esse poder esquisito pode ser bem útil.

Fiquei por lá durante várias horas, me questionando sobre quem era aquela garota. Sem nem mesmo entender por que estava pensando nela.

Resolvi que não queria discutir com Tousen sobre onde eu estava. Desci e voltei ao Las Noches. Caminhei pelos corredores para chegar ao meu aposento. No caminho, eu ouvi alguém chorar...

Segui aquele som triste. O motivo? Pura curiosidade de um idiota que não tinha nada para fazer. Cheguei a uma porta solitária. O lugar de onde vinha o choro. Ulquiorra acabara de sair de lá. Podia sentir o rastro da Reiatsu dele. Foi ai que percebi, aquele é o quarto onde ela está confinada.

– O que você fez com aquela garota para ela estar chorando desse jeito? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando pra cara dele.

– Disse que ela morrerá aqui, e que os amigos dela não poderão vir salvá-la. – ele respondeu friamente.

– Que maldade. – falei com um sorriso sínico.

– Mas é a verdade. – ele fechou os olhos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e foi embora. Deixando-me sozinho de frente a porta do quarto da garota.

– Acho que vou me divertir um pouco. – disse baixinho a mim mesmo com um sorriso torto.

Com a mão direita no bolso, me aproximei da porta. Toquei na mesma com a esquerda que estava livre e empurrei. Não entendi o que aconteceu, pois na mesma hora que eu a vi de joelhos no chão, com o rosto escondido, mergulhada em prantos, minha idéia de diversão se desfez...

Automaticamente a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Fiquei imóvel olhando para ela. Escondia o rosto entre as mãos. O cabelo longo caia-lhe sobre os ombros. Não usava mais as mesmas roupas com as quais veio para cá. Usava vestes parecidas com as nossas. Brancas com as bordas pretas. Eu tinha que admitir que ficaram muito bem nela.

Ou ainda não tinha percebido minha presença, ou não tinha força suficiente para erguer o rosto. Meio sem saber o que falar, eu quebrei o silêncio com uma pergunta muito interessante para mim:

– Tá chorando por quê? – falei de um modo bem "delicado".

– O... O que? – ela estava soluçando.

Tirou o rosto das mãos e olhou para mim. Eu não tinha percebido aqueles olhos. Belos olhos. Mas agora estavam tristes... E por que eu estou me importando com isso?

– Perguntei por que cê ta chorando... – eu disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

– Por... Por nada. – ela respondeu enxugando as lágrimas com as mangas da roupa.

– Aham... Sei... – eu disse meio que em deboche. – Ai... Como é o teu nome?

– É Inoue. Inoue Orihime.

Ouvir o nome dela me deu a esperança de uma chance. Espera ai... Uma chance de que?

– E... E o seu? – ela perguntou com medo visível.

Quase disse "Não te interessa". Mas alguma coisa me impediu. Meu cavalheirismo? E por que eu quero ser gentil com ela?

– É Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jagguerjack. – eu respondi olhando meio de lado.

– É bem complicado. – eu pude notar que ela corou um pouco.

"Kawaii..." eu sou um idiota por pensar isso.

– O seu também não é tão fácil... I... Ino... Err... – empaquei nas palavras.

– Inoue. – ela me corrigiu.

– Ou isso... – eu cocei a nuca.

Pude ouvir uma risadinha discreta vinda dela.

– Do que está rindo garota? – perguntei olhando diretamente para ela.

– Nada, senhor. – disse ela corando levemente de um jeito realmente fofo.

– Pode me chamar só pelo nome. – permiti a ela nem sei por que.

– Certo. Grimm... Hum... Grimmy... – ela franziu a testa, tentando dizer o meu nome.

– Grimmjow... – eu ajudei.

– Isso! Grimmjow! – ela pareceu empolgada por acertar.

O modo como ela disse o meu nome, me fez corar de tal forma que ela me olhou fixamente. Aqueles olhos enormes e penetrantes pareciam vasculhar os meus pensamentos. Ficamos nos olhando por vários minutos.

– Err... To saindo... Você é humana, tem que... Dormir... Tchau... Até... Amanhã... – disse eu quebrando o silêncio e desviando meu olhar do dela. Sentindo-me completamente inútil por ter me complicado para falar. Ainda mais por que um Arrankar também dorme.

Dei meia volta e caminhei em direção a porta e toquei na mesma. A outra mão dentro do bolso.

– Você é o Sexto Espada? – ela me perguntou.

– Sim. – eu respondi, sem me virar para ela.

Segui meu caminho e a deixei sozinha.


	2. Orações

**Orações**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Todas as noites, eu orava pelos meus amigos.<p>

Pedia para que ficassem bem sem mim. Eu sei que ficariam.

Rukia-san...

Renji-san...

Ishida-kun...

Sado-kun...

Tatsuki-chan...

Kurosaki-kun...

Eu pedia pela segurança deles, para que tivessem força, para que não ficassem tristes, para que não se preocupassem comigo.

Todas as noites, eu orava pelos meus amigos.

Todas as noites, eu chorava pelos meus amigos.

Ulquiorra vinha até mim para me trazer comida e falava aquelas coisas... Aquilo partia o meu coração. E por isso eu rezava.

Não sei quanto tempo já se passou que eu estou aqui. A única visão que tenho do mundo lá fora é uma meia lua que nunca some. Um céu em que nunca amanhece.

E eu continuo rezando.

E continuo chorando...

Às vezes eu ouço os passos de alguém perto da minha porta, mas não sei quem é. Não pode ser Ulquiorra. Quando ele vem, ele entra e arranca o meu coração sem nem me tocar.

Eu me pergunto quem é que está me vigiando a noite.

Eu rezo para essa pessoa também.


	3. Os dias em que eu não dormi

**Os dias em que eu não dormi**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Aizen nos mandou ficar sentados sem fazer nada e esperar pelo o que vai acontecer. Eu tenho cara de quem tem paciência para isso? Que droga... Mas Aizen não disse nada sobre não poder vagar pelo palácio. Foi o que eu fiz. Vagueei por ai.<p>

Corredores... Quartos... Corredores... Quartos... Choro... Corredores... Choro? Outra vez?

Eu já sabia de onde vinha esse som triste, então não demorei muito para chegar a porta solitária do quarto onde a garota está confinada. Encostei o ouvido na porta. Ela chorava enquanto falava.

Estava rezando...

Pedia pelos amigos dela.

As vezes falava calmamente, outras chorava...

_"Do que vai adiantar isso?"_ pensei.

Sai dali e fui para o meu quarto tentar dormir.

Naquela noite, eu não consegui.

Um dia inteiro sem nada para fazer.

Ninguém para matar, ninguém para chutar, ninguém para socar. Já estava ficando entediado.

Que saco...

Quando chegou a noite, eu não fui para o meu quarto. Fui diretamente para o da garota, mas como ontem, eu não entrei. Só fiquei ouvindo.

Ela rezou novamente. Dizendo as mesmas coisas de ontem.

Eu não sei por que estava ali...

Não... Eu sei sim...

Eu estava ali porque queria ouvir a voz dela.

Ela pedia pelos amigos. Chorava as vezes como sempre.

E depois de ficar ali, eu fui para o meu quarto e tentei dormir.

E mais uma vez, eu não consegui.

Passaram-se muitas noites.

E em todas elas eu ficava lá ouvindo. Cheguei até a sentar-me encostado na porta. A voz dela me acalmava de alguma forma...

Toda a raiva que eu senti durante um dia inteiro ia embora quando eu a ouvia falar.

Na última noite que eu a ouvi rezar, ela pediu pela pessoa que a vigia do outro lado da porta...

E depois disso...

Ela pediu por mim...

Quando ouvi isso, eu levantei com violência e sai dali.

Não sei se estava com raiva.

Não sei se estava feliz.

Eu só sabia que aquela era a primeira vez que alguém rezou por mim.


	4. O monstro e a pantera de olhos azuis

**O Monstro e a Pantera de olhos azuis**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, eu tive medo... Medo dele...<p>

Aquele cabelo azul, aqueles olhos azuis e ameaçadores, uma voz assustadora. E aquele seis marcado nas costas dele... Foi ele quem machucou o Kurosaki-kun... E não vai demorar para ele fazer isso de novo...

Curei o braço dele só por que me fora ordenado... Aquilo que ele fez com o garoto... A forma como ele o matou... Me fez ter medo só de estar na presença dele...

Aquele riso maligno... Aquela máscara presa ao rosto dele... Dentes afiados como os de uma pantera faminta...

Quando eu o vi pela segunda vez, eu tive dúvida... Dúvida do por que ele veio me ver.

Aquele cabelo azul, um olhar azulado e curioso, uma voz tímida. E aquele buraco que ele tem na barriga.

Ele veio até mim quando eu estava angustiada. E sem querer, ele me fez rir com algo tão simples como se complicar para dizer o meu nome...

Quando ele se foi, eu fiquei imaginando o que vou sentir quando eu o vir pela terceira vez.

Desde aquela segunda vez, se passaram muitas noites.

Eu rezava por ele também...

Numa noite, finalmente o sono chegou até mim. Deitei-me na cama daquele quarto e me cobri com o lençol branco. Por alguns minutos, olhei para a pequena janela no topo da parede, uma janela com grades de prisão. Lá fora estava aquela estranha lua. Uma meia lua. Fechei os olhos e rezei pelos meus amigos. Para que eles ficassem bem. Especialmente...

– Kurosaki-kun...

Adormeci com esses pensamentos. E sonhei com um monstro e uma pantera de olhos azuis.

Eu estava sozinha no deserto do Hueco Mundo. Era noite, estava frio e solitário. Caminhando em direção ao nada, uma sombra encobriu a minha. Com medo, eu me virei para ver o que ou quem era. E eu vi.

Era horrível. O corpo era humano, mas nas mãos e pés tinha garras enormes. A pele era pálida. O cabelo era laranja... Como o do Kurosaki-kun...

A cabeça tinha uma máscara... Parecida com a de um Hollow. Não... Definitivamente era uma máscara Hollow. Com dois chifres enormes. Olhava para mim. Ele ia me atacar.

Eu tentei correr, mas meu corpo não se moveu. Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Eu estava com muito medo... Eu não poderia me defender daquele monstro...

Foi então que ele apareceu...

Era uma pantera branca. Mas não tinha pelos. Seu corpo era feito do mesmo material da máscara de um Hollow. Era enorme. E estava olhando para mim. Os olhos dele eram azuis... Como os do sexto Espada...

Quando a pantera percebeu que eu estava em perigo, sumiu do lugar onde apareceu e surgiu na minha frente. Rosnando para o monstro. Estava me protegendo.

Como se não importasse a presença daquela pantera, o monstro continuou avançando, e quando ergueu a mão direita, uma espada negra veio até ele, ele a apontou para mim... Quando iria me golpear, a pantera segurou a espada com a boca. Arrancou a arma fora e cravou os dentes no braço do monstro. Este rugiu de dor.

Foi um som horrível, eu podia sentir meus tímpanos chegarem a beira de um estouro. Tapei as orelhas tentando abafar aquele barulho. O monstro jogou a pantera contra uma rocha. Ficou imóvel, como se estivesse morto. Aquele ser branco estava me protegendo, e por minha culpa agora estava machucado... É minha culpa... Minha...

Eu pensei que tudo estivesse perdido. Que aquele seria o meu fim. Ser morta por um monstro. Mas... A pantera se levantou. Da boca saia um tipo de sangue verde. Não sei se era o sangue dele ou se era do monstro... Novamente ele se colocou na minha frente, me defendendo.

Os dois se atracaram... A pantera estava perdendo... Eu me desesperei. E gritei.

– PARE! KUROSAKI-KUN! PARE! – eu gritei desesperadamente.

Eu acordei... Tremendo... Assustada... E querendo entender como eu sabia que o monstro era o Kurosaki-kun...

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Logo ela se abriu e Ulquiorra entrou. Trazendo comida e bebida para mim.

– Bom dia... – disse ele friamente. Deixando a bandeja no criado mudo.

Eu olhei pela pequena janela no topo daquele quarto, ainda era noite. E a lua ainda despontava no céu.

– Bom dia. – eu respondi.

– Alimente-se. – disse ele olhando diretamente para mim, sem esboçar qualquer tipo de expressão. – Quando acabar, eu levarei os pratos embora.

Obedeci. Trouxera torradas e biscoitos com leite morno para acompanhar. Mas eu não estava com vontade de comer... E ele percebeu.

– Não tem fome, mulher? – ele me perguntou.

– Sim... Mas... – eu não sabia o que dizer.

– Se não quer comer mais, eu levarei a comida.

– Não, eu vou comer tudo...

– Então sirva-se. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou parado, me observando.

Mesmo que me incomodasse com ele me olhando daquele jeito, eu não podia reclamar, apenas comi tudo e por último bebi o leite que já estava um pouco frio.

– Terminou? – perguntou ele ainda me olhando.

– Sim. – respondi, colocando o copo do leite na bandeja.

Eu não vi como ele fez aquilo. Num momento estava na minha frente, no outro já estava preparado para sair. Já com a bandeja na mão. De frente para a porta que se abriu assim que ele se aproximou mais.

– Se quiser sair, tem minha permissão. Porém só poderá andar nos corredores. Não tem permissão para entrar nos aposentos, nem para sair do palácio. Pode ficar perto das janelas e apreciar a paisagem do deserto se for de sua vontade. Aconselho que não troque palavras com os habitantes daqui. Fui claro? – ele me olhava por cima do ombro esquerdo.

– Sim, senhor. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

– Ótimo. Se precisar de mim para reencontrar o caminho para este quarto novamente, basta um simples toque do seu dedo indicador no número quatro talhado na sua pulseira. Ele contem uma minúscula parte da minha Reiatsu, e eu saberei onde você está. E irei buscá-la.

– Certo... Mas eu acho que consigo acertar o caminho sozinha...

– Eu tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a isso...

–... – eu não consegui dizer nada.

– Desfrute do Las Noches. – nessas palavras ele se foi. Tão rápido que nem pude enxergar.

– Eu tenho sérias dúvidas... – eu disse imitando a voz dele. – Eu consigo achar o caminho sozinha! Quem ele pensa que é? – eu cruzei os braços indignada. Olhando de lado. Furiosa.

Resolvi que iria mesmo caminhar por aí. Mesmo que eu me perdesse, não iria chamá-lo para me buscar.

Andando sem um rumo definido, eu passei por vários corredores. Todos parecidos. Não. Todos iguais. Uma porta aqui, outra ali, e várias janelas com vista para o deserto lá fora. Parei em uma delas e olhei a imensidão seca do Hueco Mundo. Eu queria ir embora desse lugar agora mesmo... Mas assim, eu não poderia atrasar os planos do Aizen...

Fiquei olhando para fora por vários minutos, até que alguém apareceu.

Muito alto, magrelo, roupas brancas, sapatos pontudos, cabelo comprido e escuro, um estranho enfeite na gola da roupa, um tapa-olho cobrindo o olho esquerdo e um sorriso debochado estampado no rosto.

– O que a nossa convidada faz aqui fora? – perguntou ele a poucos metros de distancia de mim, se encostando à parede. Logo em questão de milésimos de segundo já estava bem perto de mim cruzando os braços.

–... – as palavras sumiram.

– O que foi? Tá com medinho é? Ou o Ulquiorra arrancou a sua língua? – perguntou ele mostrando a língua dele para mim. Tinha um número cinco gravado nela.

_"Ulquiorra... é o jeito..."_ eu pensei, já levando a mão à pulseira.

Mas então... Ele chegou... O Sexto Espada.

– Deixe-a em paz e vá cuidar da sua vida Nnoitora. – mandou Grimmjow de algum lugar atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás e me certificar se era realmente ele. Eu estava certa. Era ele. E estava tão perto de mim que esbarrei o nariz no peito dele. Afastei-me um pouco para trás e olhei para cima. Ele é muito alto. Estava olhando diretamente para mim. Sério.

Na terceira vez que o vi, eu senti alívio... Alívio por ele estar aqui.

Aquele cabelo azul, um olhar sério e protetor, uma voz autoritária e aquela máscara que está presa ao rosto dele.

– Vem comigo garota. – ordenou ele para mim, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que eu fosse com ele.

Sem reclamar, eu obedeci. Caminhando logo atrás dele.

– Sempre estragando a diversão dos outros não é Grimmjow? – disse Nnoitora irritado.

– Cala a boca. – respondeu Grimmjow, sem parar de andar.

Já eu, não sei por que, mas parei de andar sem perceber. O Sexto Espada olhou para trás e disse:

– Acho que eu disse para vir comigo.

– Desculpe... – logo dei cinco passos apressados e voltei a acompanhá-lo.

Fomos os dois juntos sem olhar para trás. Depois que achei que já estávamos longe o suficiente, eu agradeci a ele:

– Obrigado. – disse baixinho.

– Se pensa que eu vou fazer isso sempre, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. – isso foi realmente uma bela patada da parte dele.

–... – e mais uma vez, eu fiquei calada.

– Mas mesmo assim, eu não podia deixar ele fazer nada com você... – ele disse olhando para baixo.

Por que ele está sendo gentil desse jeito comigo? O que ele está querendo? Ainda mais que ele é um cara do mal... Mas eu... Eu estou me sentindo segura aqui ao lado dele...

O que está acontecendo comigo?


	5. Fugindo com uma garota

**Fugindo com uma garota**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo? Por que eu fui salvá-la do imprestável do Nnoitora? E pra que eu mandei ela me seguir? E como eu sabia que ela estava em perigo ao estar com aquele inútil? Tá eu admito... Eu estava seguindo ela...<p>

Depois que a ouvi rezar por mim... Por que ela se importa comigo? Eu sou o inimigo dela... Não sou?

Eu fiquei acordado o tempo todo naquela noite, não preguei os olhos nem um segundo sequer. Por quê? Eu estava pensando na garota. Mas por que eu me preocupo com isso? Eu não posso estar começando a amar aquela garota, posso? Não é possível. Definitivamente não é. Ainda mais, ela é uma garota dos Shinigamis. Se não fosse até que... Ei. Até que nada!

Depois de sair do quarto dela, eu fui a caminho do meu. Abri a porta com violência. Ela já estava precisando de um belo concerto. Fechei assim que entrei e me joguei na cama, olhando para o teto.

– Quem é ela? E por que ela faz isso comigo...? – eu me perguntei a noite toda.

Tentei dormir nem que fosse só por alguns segundos. Mas nada. Nem um pingo de sono. Virei-me na cama várias vezes. Tentei até dormir do lado contrário com a cabeça no lado dos pés. Tentei esconder a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, mas nada de surtir efeito.

_"Merda..."_

Sai da cama e fui para a varanda do meu quarto. Fiquei lá o resto do tempo que se tem para dormir, só olhando a mesma imagem de um lugar seco, deserto, areia, vento. Se já viu um deserto, viu todos. São iguais. Só que este é o único deserto onde nunca amanhece. Esperei chegar a hora de "acordar". Quando chegou, eu fiz uma careta de desdém. Respirei bem fundo.

_ "Eu sou mesmo um imbecíl"_ pensei e sai do meu quarto às pressas para encontrar a garota.

Eu fui diretamente ao quarto dela outra vez. Só que agora eu iria entrar, mesmo que não soubesse o que iria dizer. Mas quando cheguei por lá, Ulquiorra estava trazendo comida. Recuei alguns passos e esperei até ele sair. Logo quando ele se foi, deixou a porta aberta. Minutos depois, a garota saiu.

Estava com cara de quem iria aprontar. Gostei disso... Não sei por que, mas eu gostei. Pelo jeito ela estava com vontade de vasculhar o palácio. Saiu andando e olhando para os lados, como se esperasse que alguém a obrigasse a voltar para o quarto dela. Acho que ela é demente... Passou bem na minha frente e não me viu. Certo, eu estava escondido atrás de uma pilastra, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu me perceber bem ali.

De longe eu a segui durante todo o caminho. Até o inútil aparecer. O Nnoitora. Importunando a garota com aquele jeito irritante dele.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, uma fúria diferente percorreu o meu corpo por inteiro. Eu não estava suportando vê-lo falar com ela daquela forma debochada. Não... Eu não estava suportando vê-lo perto dela... Tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que ele fizesse mal a ela...

Foi aí que eu me aproximei, ficando bem atrás da garota e mandei Nnoitora ir cuidar da vida de merda dele. Quando eu falei, ela se virou tão rápido que bateu o nariz contra o meu peito. Foi uma cena engraçada... Mas eu me mantive sério. Olhei para ela. Aqueles lindos olhos grandes e assustados de sempre. E eu sou um babaca por pensar isso de novo...

Logo eu mandei que ela viesse comigo. E aqui estamos nós andando juntos. Quando ela me agradeceu por eu ter livrado a pele dela. E eu como um idiota, dei uma patada na garota, foi tão horrível que ela ficou calada. Mas então eu acabei deixando escapar por que eu a salvei...

– Mas mesmo assim, eu não podia deixar ele fazer nada com você... – eu disse olhando para baixo.

Ela ficou calada por um tempo. Então quebrou o silêncio.

– Mas... Por que não podia deixar ele fazer nada comigo? – eu engoli em seco quando ouvi essa pergunta.

– Eu... Eu... Eu fui com a sua cara... É só isso. – que bela resposta eu dei.

– O que? – ela começou a rir de mim.

– Se... Se acha engraçado... Droga! – eu bati na minha testa com a mão.

– Você é muito engraçado. – ela ainda estava rindo.

– Eu tenho cara de palhaço por acaso? – se ela disser que eu tenho...

– Claro que não tem. Você tem cara de mal encarado. – e ela ainda estava rindo.

– Mal encarado? Gostei. – deixei escapar certo riso.

– Viu só? – ela continuava a rir.

– Você engoliu uma hiena? – eu perguntei quase começando a rir com ela. Aquela risada era terrivelmente esquisita. Ela ronca enquanto ri.

– Não... – ela colocou a mão na boca para abafar o riso.

– É. Tem razão. Você engoliu um porco. Isso sim. Roncando desse jeito! – não resisti mais. Comecei a rir muito alto.

– Está rindo da minha risada? – ela parou de rir rapidamente.

– Mas claro. – eu ainda estava rindo. – Uma risada essas! Veja só como você ri. – comecei a imitar a risada dela. Roncando como um porco prestes a ser capturado para virar o jantar.

Eu consegui fazê-la rir novamente. Por mais estranha que seja a risada dela, eu gostei...

– Tá. Vamos parar com tanta risada... – voltei a ficar sério, olhando para frente. – Se quiser voltar ao seu caminho pode ir.

– Não... – ela parou de rir. – Eu vou com você.

_"Eu vou com você..."_essas palavras ficaram flutuando na minha mente.

Uma felicidade me atingiu. Algo que eu nunca senti antes. Se senti, eu não me lembrava de como era essa sensação. Não posso mentir. É ótimo. Mas o que fazer agora? Ficar só andando pelo palácio? Sem rumo nenhum? Para onde se deve levar uma garota que está te acompanhando? Eu não faço a mínima idéia... E muito menos por que eu estou me preocupando com isso.

– Então... O que quer fazer garota? – virei o rosto para olhar para ela.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia... Você tem alguma? – ela me olhava de volta.

– Minhas idéias são destrutivas demais para você. – esbocei um sorriso torto.

– Por que você tem que destruir tudo? – agora ela parecia curiosa.

– Ah... É que... Eu não sei... Eu gosto de destruir tudo. – cocei a nuca, eu realmente não tinha um motivo em especial para destruir tudo. Eu simplesmente gosto disso. – Talvez seja pelo motivo de morte que eu represento entre os Espadas...

– Motivo de morte? – ela engoliu em seco ao falar essas palavras.

– Sim. O Aizen fez os Espadas. Dez no total. Cada um representando um motivo de morte.

– E quais são elas?

– Se eu me lembro bem, o preguiçoso do Starrk o primeiro espada representa a Solidão.

– E os outros?

– O segundo espada, aquele velhote chato, o Barragan. Representa a Velhice. – certo, por que eu estou explicando tudo isso a ela? – A irritante da Halibel, a terceira Espada, representa o Sacrifício. O cara que ficou responsável por cuidar de você, o "Mamãe eu estou triste" Ulquiorra, o quarto Espada, representa a Descrença. O inútil que veio te importunar mais cedo, o quinto Espada Nnoitora, representa o Desespero.

– E você a Destruição? – ela perguntou com um sorrisinho.

– Sim, mas me deixe terminar. – eu ergui um dedo para fazê-la ficar quieta enquanto eu explico algo que não interessava a mim. – O sétimo Espada, o Zommari, representa o Fanatismo... Realmente ele é bem estranho... Mas enfim. O cara do cabelo rosa, aquele quatro olhos, Szayel o oitavo Espada, representa a Loucura. E acredite garota, ele realmente é louco. Um psicopata. Pior do que eu. – eu pisquei um olho para ela que sorriu para mim. – O esquisitão do Aaroniero, aquele cara que tem uma máscara branca com buracos, eu percebi que ele só usa isso quando está na luz... Mas eu já o vi sem aquela máscara. É horrível, eu tive até medo. No lugar de uma cabeça normal, ele tem uma cápsula de vidro cheia de líquido vermelho e duas cabeças que falam flutuando dentro. Realmente nojento. – fiz uma careta enquanto disse isso.

– Eca... Para de falar disso... – ela também fazia careta.

– Tá bem... – até eu estava ficando enjoado só de pensar naquelas cabeças. – Ele representa a Ganância. E por último e muito menos importante, o Yammy. Aquele cara gigante com um rabo de cavalo ridículo. Ele é o décimo Espada. Raivoso do jeito que ele é só pode representar uma coisa.

– Raiva! – ela respondeu levantando um dedo.

– Quase. Ele representa a Ira. E assim você tem os Espadas. Dez tipos de morte diferentes. Fim da explicação. Aprendeu tudo? – coloquei a mão na cabeça dela e baguncei o cabelo macio.

– Ei! Aprendi sim! Pare! – ela estava rindo.

– Eu estava errado, você comeu uma hiena mesmo. Ri de tudo. – retirei a mão do cabelo dela e coloquei no bolso.

– Você é bem legal depois que a gente conhece bem.

– Cê acha?

– Acho... – ela corou levemente ao dizer isso.

– Bem... Você também é legal...

– Não é algo que um Espada deveria dizer não é? – ela tinha total razão.

– Na verdade, não é.

– Mas mesmo assim você disse.

– É... – ridículo. Eu corei.

– Então... Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou olhando para mim com um sorriso.

– Eu não sei... Para onde quer ir? – olhei para ela.

– Não tenho permissão para sair do palácio... – ela baixou o olhar, triste.

– Eu não perguntei se você tem permissão para sair ou não. Eu perguntei para onde você quer ir.

– Mas... – eu a interrompi.

– Shi! Mais nada. Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. – sorri dizendo isso.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela juntou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

– Exatamente isso que está pensando.

– Seu pervertido!

Eu não sei o que ela pensou. Só sei que levei um tapa na cara. Ela pode ser uma humana fraca, mas aquela mãozinha deixou a marca dos cinco dedos no meu rosto.

– Ei! – eu protestei. Esfregando a minha mão no lugar atingido para aliviar o ardor – Por que fez isso!

– Era "isso" o que você queria o tempo todo! – ela estava gritando.

– Isso o quê? Eu só quis dizer que posso te levar para fora do palácio! – agora eu também estava gritando.

– O-o que...? Foi "isso" o que você quis dizer? – dessa vez, ela baixou o tom de voz, parecia realmente constrangida.

– Claro! O que você achou que fosse? – eu não devia ter perguntado.

– E-eu... Eu pensei que você... E eu... – ela estava gaguejando e suando como se estivesse numa sauna.

Foi ai que eu finalmente entendi o que ela pensou... Eu mereço...

– Eu já entendi! Eu já entendi! – eu estava tão constrangido quanto ela. – Não foi "isso" que eu pensei, ta? Não foi!

– De-desculpe... – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e começou a chorar baixinho. – E eu ainda te bati...

– Ah não! Ei garota! Não chora! Não foi nada demais! Ei! Ei! Me ouça. Não chora! – eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu não agüentei vê-la daquele jeito... Acabei fazendo algo que jamais pensei que faria. Nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça fazer algo desse tipo... Com ninguém...

Segurei nos pulsos dela e revelei seu rosto triste. Com lágrimas escorrendo nas bochechas. Desci a mão direita para segurar na dela, e com a outra, toquei o rosto dela para que olhasse para mim. Com o polegar, enxuguei a última lágrima que caiu.

– Não chore... Orihime. – eu disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.


	6. Quebrando as Regras

**Quebrando as Regras**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser gentil...<p>

Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão amável...

Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse segurar a minha mão, tocar o meu rosto, enxugar minhas lágrimas e me pedir para não chorar...

– Não chore... Orihime. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos sem desviar.

O modo como ele disse o meu nome... Fez meu coração bater sereno... Ele nunca o tinha pronunciado antes... As mãos dele eram quentes, aconchegantes. Me senti segura perto dele. E aqueles olhos... Azuis como a imensidão do céu que vai ao infinito do horizonte. E eu não tinha percebido o quanto ele é bonito. Aquele desenho esverdeado no cantinho dos olhos dele deixava-o ainda mais lindo.

– Não chore, está bem? – ele ainda segurava minha mão e meu rosto.

– Mas... Eu te ofendi... E ainda bati no seu rosto... – eu disse olhando para ele, tentando encontrar algum tipo de desaprovação em seu olhar, mas não encontrei. Ele estava tentando me confortar.

– Você não fez nada.

– Eu pensei que...

– Só pensou. Não é nada demais. Agora me mostre um sorriso.

Logo, eu repuxei um canto da boca.

– Eu disse um Sorriso. Não um meio-sorriso. Vamos. Assim! – prontamente, ele puxou os cantos da minha boca com os polegares.

Eu não resisti. Comecei a rir.

– Isso mesmo! Bem melhor! – ele sorriu para mim. Soltando meu rosto e ficando apenas frente a frente comigo. – Então, o plano de sair do palácio ainda está de pé?

– Mas... E se o Ulquiorra souber? – eu realmente tinha medo disso. Não... Eu tinha medo do próprio Ulquiorra. – Você pode se prejudicar por minha causa.

– Foda-se o Ulquiorra. – ele fez um gesto com a mão, abanando o ar em sinal de que eu o deixasse para lá. – Vamos ninguém vai saber de nada!

– Es-está bem... Vamos. – eu disse não gostando nem um pouco dessa idéia.

– Então se segura aí.

Eu nem tive tempo de piscar um olho, em questão de milésimos de segundo, eu estava no colo dele. Em instinto, eu agarrei no pescoço dele para me segurar.

– O que está fazendo! – eu disse assustada com a ação repentina dele. Extremamente corada. – Você vai me deixar cair!

– Que nada! Eu já percebi que você tá com medo de sair. Então resolvi te levar assim e se você mudar de idéia, não terá como escapar. – ele estava olhando para uma janela perto do lugar onde estávamos com um sorriso subjetivo no rosto.

– Você não vai... Não mesmo... – eu protestei com o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido.

– Fica olhando. – não pude falar mais nada, só gritar desesperadamente.

Comigo no colo, ele correu tão rápido que nem enxerguei o que se passava ao meu redor. Logo ele estava de pé no parapeito da janela. Ousei olhar para baixo e o que vi, não me agradou nada. Só havia a queda eminente. Se ele pular, vamos morrer esmagados pelo impacto.

– Essa não... – eu disse num tom quase de choro.

– Essa sim! – ele estava sorrindo de canto a canto, olhando para baixo.

Sem nem pensar no que aconteceria, ele pulou. O vento fez o meu cabelo se esvoaçar no rosto dele que ainda mantinha um sorriso extremamente empolgado. Posso jurar que vi os olhos dele brilharem com adrenalina daquele momento.

– AAAAHHHHH! – foi a única coisa que disse durante a queda, só gritos desesperados.

A queda estava demorando. Me fez pensar no tamanho do palácio. Mas é momento para pensar nisso? Eu vou acabar morrendo!

Não agüentei olhar para baixo, escondi o rosto no pescoço dele e me agarrei mais ainda, acho que já estava sufocando-o.

Depois de séculos de desespero, pelo menos para mim pareceram séculos... Nós chegamos ao chão. Mesmo no colo dele, pude sentir o impacto, e achei estranho. Foi como se ele tivesse pousado tranquilamente no chão. Como se durante a queda, ele tivesse diminuído a velocidade. Mesmo assim, eu ainda estava tão assustada que não olhei. O pior é que eu ainda estava gritando. Ridículo. Ainda estava agarrada ao pescoço dele. Sem soltar nenhum minuto.

– Err... Garota... Já pode olhar... E parar de gritar também... – ele disse. Pude sentir a vibração da garganta dele de tão agarrada que estava.

Constrangida, eu parei com os gritos desesperados. Mas ainda estava tão assustada que fiz uma pergunta idiota:

– Eu estou viva? – eu estava com a voz trêmula, levemente erguendo o rosto para olhar.

– Não. – ele disse com deboche. – É claro que está! Quer que eu te belisque?

– Engraçadinho... – eu disse, já olhando para frente. O deserto não tinha fim.

– Então, me diz um lugar do Mundo Real onde você sempre quis ir. – ele virou o rosto para me olhar. Instintivamente eu olhei também. De modo que nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos...

– Eu... – eu estava perdendo a voz, sentindo todo o meu sangue vir à cabeça. – Eu... Eu... Eu...

– Você está bem garota? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– S-sim... – acabei virando o rosto para o outro lado.

– Então... Pra onde quer ir? – ele perguntou novamente.

– Bem... Por que não me põe no chão primeiro?

– Você é humana. Não tem Sonido. E nem aquela coisa que os Shinigamis usam. É o... Shu...Shumppo. Deve ser isso... Sei lá! Então, vou te levar no colo até chegarmos. – ele disse.

– Não tenho nenhum lugar em especial... – eu realmente não tinha. A não ser... – Bem... Não é um lugar em si...

– Só me diga onde fica. – ele estava olhando para frente.

– Nem eu mesma sei. É apenas um lugar que eu imaginei... – me senti uma idiota dizendo isso.

– Imaginou? – ele riu baixinho.

– Não ri... – eu pedi, fazendo um bico de vergonha.

– Está bem. Parei. – ele deixou escapar um último risinho. – Então. Fale-me do seu "lugar imaginário".

– Certo... – ele realmente é muito _engraçadinho_. – Por favor, não ri de novo...

– É uma promessa.

– Eu imagino uma colina verde de grama baixa. Com uma única macieira crescendo entre pequenas flores coloridas, num fim de tarde vendo o por do sol...

Ele não deu risada, não disse nada. Não esboçou nenhuma reação. Apenas disse:

– Eu vou encontrar esse lugar para você... Mas quero que feche os olhos.

Ele vai encontrar o lugar dos meus sonhos? Para mim? Ele vai fazer algo por mim? Bem... Ele já fez algo por mim, mas isso agora... E o modo como ele disse... Foi tão confiante, sincero... Me fez alimentar ainda mais a esperança de ver esse lugar.

Cada momento que eu passo com ele é melhor que o anterior... Cada vez mais eu gosto de estar com ele... Cada vez mais eu vejo nele alguém... Especial... Com quem eu quero estar... Aos poucos eu acho que estou... Me apaixonando por ele... É possível? Eu não posso esquecer de uma coisa. Ele é do mal... Não parece... Ele não pode ser tão mal assim...

Essa não...

_"Kurosaki-kun..."_

Acabei fechando os olhos e deixando que Grimmjow me levasse ao lugar que sempre quis ver.

Estamos quebrando todas as regras. Ficando juntos, fugindo juntos. E agora eu tenho a certeza... Eu estou me apaixonando por ele. Não... Acho que já me apaixonei. E isso é quebrar uma regra para mim...


	7. O lugar imaginário

**O Pôr do Sol**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Estar nos braços dele...<p>

Ser levada por ele...

Não há palavras para isso...

_"Eu vou encontrar esse lugar para você... Mas quero que feche os olhos."_Eu não parei de pensar nessas palavras, no tom da voz dele ao dizer isso.

Eu fiquei com o rosto apoiado no ombro dele, quieta. Eu precisava falar alguma coisa? Acho que não. Ficar ali com ele já era o bastante.

Eu não me importo se ele não achar esse lugar, do mesmo jeito que ficarei feliz se ele encontrar.

Desde criança, eu tive esse sonho. Meu irmão me levou a um lugar assim uma vez... Depois que ele morreu, eu nunca pude saber para onde ele me levou...

Não sei se fica muito perto...

Não sei se fica muito longe...

Só sei que eu tenho o sonho de reencontrar esse lugar. Fico imaginando como ele está agora, se continua o mesmo, se mudou. Eu queria poder ir lá. Nem que fosse só mais uma vez. E se o Grimmjow puder achá-lo de novo... Se ele achar...

Durante todo o tempo, eu fiquei de olhos fechados como ele pediu. Ouvia a respiração dele, calma. Eu tentei ouvir uma coisa também... O coração dele... Será que ele tem um...? Eu sei que ele é um Hollow... Mas... Isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha um coração... Quer?

Eu tentei. Me concentrei. Ouvi tudo. Menos... Um coração... Mas talvez seja pela posição que estou... Talvez se eu encostar bem minha cabeça no peito dele eu ouça alguma coisa... Talvez...

Eu percebi o quão a pele dele é quente. Eu nunca fiquei tão perto assim do Kurosaki-kun. Só na última vez que eu o vi. E eu quase... Mas eu não tive coragem suficiente para...

Só consegui sentir o calor da mão dele... Estava machucada. Eu a curei. Ele estava desmaiado, exausto. Foi ele que eu escolhi para me despedir antes de vir para o Hueco Mundo. E eu disse que em cinco vidas me apaixonaria pela mesma pessoa... Agora vejo que eu estava errada...

Eu não estou deixando de amar o Kurosaki-kun... Nunca deixarei de amá-lo. Nunca.

Mas o Grimmjow... Não que o Kurosaki-kun nunca tenha feito nada por mim. Só de ele responder quando eu dizia "Oi" era o suficiente para mim. Ver o sorriso dele, o cabelo laranja chamativo, tudo nele já era um pagamento suficiente. Ele está vindo para cá... Eu tenho certeza disso. Não só ele, mas todos os meus amigos...

Grimmjow... Ele está mostrando ser muito mais do que eu pensei. Ele é gentil, do jeito dele. Gentil de uma forma grosseira. É divertido vê-lo misturar esses modos de agir. Eu adoro isso nele...

Será que é isso que chamam de amor a primeira vista? Seria o destino? Qual será o signo dele? Será que isso influi? Acho que Arrankars não tem signos. Tem?

Eu me apeguei a tudo o que ele é. Destrutivamente amável.

Em certo momento, senti um pouco de frio. Acho que mudamos de ambiente. Para onde será que ele está me levando? Alaska? Não... Já é idiotice demais pensar que ele está lá. Mas em pouco tempo essa sensação fria se foi. Uma brisa leve veio até mim. Acompanhada do cheiro de flores...

– Pode abrir os olhos. – eu o ouvi falar. Logo ele me apoiou de pé no chão delicadamente.

_"Não pode ser... É sim! Não... Será? Lá vou eu."_

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, eu podia perceber que ainda era dia. Não. Já é um fim de tarde. Exatamente como naquele dia...

Eu abri os olhos. Não estava acreditando no que via à minha frente. Lá estava. Diante de mim. Num lindo pôr do Sol. O lugar não mudara nada. Ainda é o mesmo.

As montanhas lá longe, a colina, a macieira, a grama, as flores...

A emoção de felicidade que eu senti naquele momento foi tão forte que perdi a força nas pernas e acabei de joelhos no chão verde. Lágrimas felizes vieram aos meus olhos.

– E-ei... – Grimmjow apoiou-se na perna direita ao meu lado.

– Você encontrou... Você encontrou... – eu dizia com a voz abafada pelas duas mãos.

– Você está triste? – ele perguntou.

– Não. Eu estou feliz. – respondi olhando o meu lugar.

– Se está feliz... – ele puxou o meu rosto para olhá-lo. Com a mão direita, enxugou as lágrimas que caiam. – Por que está chorando?

Ele fitava o meu rosto. Aqueles olhos dele me fascinam.

– Eu estou chorando porque estou feliz.

– Mas se está feliz, não deveria sorrir? – ele levantou me dando a mão para me ajudar a levantar também.

– As pessoas também choram quando estão felizes. – eu disse sorrindo, já de pé frente a frente com ele.

– Vocês humanos são muito estranhos. – ele retribuiu ao meu sorriso.

Eu não resisti. Ele reencontrou este lugar, por mim. Eu não teria coragem de agradecê-lo de... outro jeito... O mínimo que poderia fazer é abraçá-lo. E foi o que eu fiz.

Antes que a minha timidez me fizesse mudar de idéia, eu o abracei. Esqueci totalmente do fato de que a camisa dele é aberta no meio, como uma jaqueta, mostrando aquela cicatriz. Se eu tivesse lembrado, nem teria o abraçado. Tímida do jeito que sou...

Encostei o rosto no peito dele, apoiando as mãos em suas costas.

– Obrigado... Grimmjow. – eu disse sincera.

Por um momento ele ficou quieto. Não disse nada e nem demonstrou nenhuma reação. Então, ele me abraçou também... Forte... Pensei que ele jamais iria me soltar. Ele apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça.

– Não precisa agradecer... – ele disse.

Ficamos abraçados ali. Diante do lugar dos meus sonhos, o lugar que sonhei rever. E ele realizou esse sonho. Eu não queria mais soltá-lo. E pelo jeito, ele também não. Foi o melhor abraço ao pôr do Sol que eu já recebi...


	8. O pôr do sol

Capítulo 8 - O Pôr do Sol

{Inoue Orihime}

Estar nos braços dele...

Ser levada por ele...

Não há palavras para isso...

_"Eu vou encontrar esse lugar para você... Mas quero que feche os olhos."_Eu não parei de pensar nessas palavras, no tom da voz dele ao dizer isso.

Eu fiquei com o rosto apoiado no ombro dele, quieta. Eu precisava falar alguma coisa? Acho que não. Ficar ali com ele já era o bastante.

Eu não me importo se ele não achar esse lugar, do mesmo jeito que ficarei feliz se ele encontrar.

Desde criança, eu tive esse sonho. Meu irmão me levou a um lugar assim uma vez... Depois que ele morreu, eu nunca pude saber para onde ele me levou...

Não sei se fica muito perto...

Não sei se fica muito longe...

Só sei que eu tenho o sonho de reencontrar esse lugar. Fico imaginando como ele está agora, se continua o mesmo, se mudou. Eu queria poder ir lá. Nem que fosse só mais uma vez. E se o Grimmjow puder achá-lo de novo... Se ele achar... 

Durante todo o tempo, eu fiquei de olhos fechados como ele pediu. Ouvia a respiração dele, calma. Eu tentei ouvir uma coisa também... O coração dele... Será que ele tem um...? Eu sei que ele é um Hollow... Mas... Isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha um coração... Quer?

Eu tentei. Me concentrei. Ouvi tudo. Menos... Um coração... Mas talvez seja pela posição que estou... Talvez se eu encostar bem minha cabeça no peito dele eu ouça alguma coisa... Talvez...

Eu percebi o quão a pele dele é quente. Eu nunca fiquei tão perto assim do Kurosaki-kun. Só na última vez que eu o vi. E eu quase... Mas eu não tive coragem suficiente para...

Só consegui sentir o calor da mão dele... Estava machucada. Eu a curei. Ele estava desmaiado, exausto. Foi ele que eu escolhi para me despedir antes de vir para o Hueco Mundo. E eu disse que em cinco vidas me apaixonaria pela mesma pessoa... Agora vejo que eu estava errada...

Eu não estou deixando de amar o Kurosaki-kun... Nunca deixarei de amá-lo. Nunca.

Mas o Grimmjow... Não que o Kurosaki-kun nunca tenha feito nada por mim. Só de ele responder quando eu dizia "Oi" era o suficiente para mim. Ver o sorriso dele, o cabelo laranja chamativo, tudo nele já era um pagamento suficiente. Ele está vindo para cá... Eu tenho certeza disso. Não só ele, mas todos os meus amigos...

Grimmjow... Ele está mostrando ser muito mais do que eu pensei. Ele é gentil, do jeito dele. Gentil de uma forma grosseira. É divertido vê-lo misturar esses modos de agir. Eu adoro isso nele...

Será que é isso que chamam de amor a primeira vista? Seria o destino? Qual será o signo dele? Será que isso influi? Acho que Arrankars não tem signos. Tem?

Eu me apeguei a tudo o que ele é. Destrutivamente amável.

Em certo momento, senti um pouco de frio. Acho que mudamos de ambiente. Para onde será que ele está me levando? Alaska? Não... Já é idiotice demais pensar que ele está lá. Mas em pouco tempo essa sensação fria se foi. Uma brisa leve veio até mim. Acompanhada do cheiro de flores...

– Pode abrir os olhos. – eu o ouvi falar. Logo ele me apoiou de pé no chão delicadamente.

_"Não pode ser... É sim! Não... Será? Lá vou eu."_

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, eu podia perceber que ainda era dia. Não. Já é um fim de tarde. Exatamente como naquele dia...

Eu abri os olhos. Não estava acreditando no que via à minha frente. Lá estava. Diante de mim. Num lindo pôr do Sol. O lugar não mudara nada. Ainda é o mesmo.

As montanhas lá longe, a colina, a macieira, a grama, as flores...

A emoção de felicidade que eu senti naquele momento foi tão forte que perdi a força nas pernas e acabei de joelhos no chão verde. Lágrimas felizes vieram aos meus olhos.

– E-ei... – Grimmjow apoiou-se na perna direita ao meu lado.

– Você encontrou... Você encontrou... – eu dizia com a voz abafada pelas duas mãos.

– Você está triste? – ele perguntou.

– Não. Eu estou feliz. – respondi olhando o meu lugar.

– Se está feliz... – ele puxou o meu rosto para olhá-lo. Com a mão direita, enxugou as lágrimas que caiam. – Por que está chorando?

Ele fitava o meu rosto. Aqueles olhos dele me fascinam.

– Eu estou chorando porque estou feliz.

– Mas se está feliz, não deveria sorrir? – ele levantou me dando a mão para me ajudar a levantar também.

– As pessoas também choram quando estão felizes. – eu disse sorrindo, já de pé frente a frente com ele.

– Vocês humanos são muito estranhos. – ele retribuiu ao meu sorriso.

Eu não resisti. Ele reencontrou este lugar, por mim. Eu não teria coragem de agradecê-lo de... outro jeito... O mínimo que poderia fazer é abraçá-lo. E foi o que eu fiz.

Antes que a minha timidez me fizesse mudar de idéia, eu o abracei. Esqueci totalmente do fato de que a camisa dele é aberta no meio, como uma jaqueta, mostrando aquela cicatriz. Se eu tivesse lembrado, nem teria o abraçado. Tímida do jeito que sou...

Encostei o rosto no peito dele, apoiando as mãos em suas costas.

– Obrigado... Grimmjow. – eu disse sincera.

Por um momento ele ficou quieto. Não disse nada e nem demonstrou nenhuma reação. Então, ele me abraçou também... Forte... Pensei que ele jamais iria me soltar. Ele apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça.

– Não precisa agradecer... – ele disse.

Ficamos abraçados ali. Diante do lugar dos meus sonhos, o lugar que sonhei rever. E ele realizou esse sonho. Eu não queria mais soltá-lo. E pelo jeito, ele também não. Foi o melhor abraço ao pôr do Sol que eu já recebi...


	9. Fiz algo que preste nessa vida miserável

**O Beijo**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Eu nunca fui abraçado. Por ninguém. Muito menos por uma garota. Quer saber? Não vou mentir para mim mesmo. É ótimo.<p>

Quente, aconchegante, perfeito. Eu poderia ficar ali para sempre, sentindo o calor do corpo dela. Ouvindo o som do seu coração batendo. Apreciando o cheiro do cabelo dela. É. Eu admito. Ela é encantadora, de um jeito tímido, espontâneo e irritante às vezes. Ainda posso sentir um pouco de ardor no meu rosto por causa daquela tapa.

Enfim, eu a trouxe até aqui para esquecer um pouco que está presa em Las Noches. Se ficarmos abraçados o resto do dia, ela não poderá aproveitar nada. Mesmo que eu não quisesse, soltei-a. Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso leve, mas do nada se transformou em um sorriso ansioso.

A nossa frente estava o lugar para onde ela queria ir, mas para chegar lá, deveríamos descer a colina onde estávamos. Nunca vi um lugar tão cheio de colinas como esse. Não tive tempo nem para protestar. Ela agarrou a minha mão e saiu correndo colina abaixo me puxando junto com ela. Se alguém nos visse correndo daquele jeito, diria que somos loucos. Mas eu ficaria feliz de ser taxado de louco por estar junto com ela, o que é uma realidade.

Quem deveria estar perdendo o equilíbrio era ela e não eu. É incrível como um lugar pode ser tão coberto de flores como esse. O chão por onde descíamos estava coberto delas. Eu me senti uma garotinha caçando borboletas. Ridículo... Mas fazer o que? Foi por ela que eu vim aqui.

Por onde ela pisava deixava o caminho de flores achatadas. Ela vai acabar caindo... Ela não tem cara de ter uma boa coordenação motora.

– Ei garota! Mais devagar! Assim vai acabar... – eu e minha grande boca.

Aconteceu o que eu sabia que aconteceria. Ela tropeçou em alguma coisa e tombou para o lado. Apesar de que... Eu suspeito que foi de propósito... Conseqüentemente eu cai por cima dela e acabamos rolando para chegar lá embaixo.

Tá... Eu não queria que ela se machucasse. Prendi o corpo dela a mim e protegi seu rosto contra o meu peito. Ela estava se divertindo, eu estava ouvindo o riso abafado dela. Acaba que eu também me diverti com a situação. Ela é tão... Boba e infantil. É isso que gosto nela... Uma das várias coisas que gosto nela na verdade...

Eu estava rindo pela situação e por causa da própria risada dela. Roncava como um porco novamente. É muito estranho e engraçado ao mesmo tempo.

Depois disso tudo, chegamos ao pé da colina. Bati as costas com força no chão. O que quer dizer que eu servi de amortecedor de queda para ela que ficou por cima de mim... Libertei-a do meu abraço e logo vi que o cabelo dela estava infestado de pétalas. Imaginei como estaria o meu. Ela levantou o rosto que ainda era sorridente. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.

– Da próxima vez que quiser descer a colina rolando, me avise. Por que ai você não precisa tropeçar para que eu desça com você. – eu disse olhando diretamente para ela e com uma mão, tirando as pétalas que estavam em seu cabelo.

Ela ficou ainda mais corada quando eu disse isso. Agora tenho a certeza de que foi de propósito. Deixei escapar um sorriso para ela.

Ficamos assim um tempo. Deitados na grama e nas flores, eu tirando as pétalas do cabelo dela, o Sol se pondo aos poucos, ela assim bem perto de mim... Eu até poderia... Mas é melhor não...

– Garota, como está o meu cabelo? – eu perguntei, tirando a última pétala do cabelo dela.

– Perfeito. – ela respondeu, tirando uma pétala branca da minha cabeça.

Ela levantou-se e me estendeu a mão para me ajudar. Seria arrogante de minha parte não aceitar a ajuda dela. Ela iria ficar chateada. Antes eu não me importaria com isso... Mas agora...

Não hesitei e entreguei minha mão a ela que me puxou com muita força, mas não estava surtindo efeito. Usei minha própria força e levantei. De pé frente a frente com ela eu disse:

– Vamos? – eu ainda segurava a mão dela.

– Vamos. – ela sorriu e dessa vez seguimos sem que ela corresse.

Subimos a pequena ladeira da outra colina e chegamos ao topo. A garota foi direto a árvore. Tocando seu tronco delicadamente, deslizando a mão na madeira. Eu podia ver o sentimento naquele toque. Fiquei calado, apenas observando. Mesmo desajeitada como ela é, ainda consegue ser graciosa. Ela se abaixou e tocou as flores com cuidado, tinha um sorriso doce no rosto. Um sorriso que me fez sentir tão bem quanto jamais estive.

Aproximei-me da árvore, até mesmo eu toquei a madeira. Deve ter um significado muito forte para ela. Recostei-me no tronco colocando as mãos nos bolsos e fiquei observando a garota se sentar no meio das flores. O vento que vinha das montanhas fez o cabelo dela voar levemente. Ela fechou os olhos com um sorriso.

Ela é linda...

O Sol estava cada vez mais escondido atrás das montanhas, deixando o céu num tom escarlate e laranja. Olhei para os galhos da árvore e vi que realmente era uma macieira. Aliás, em sua época de frutos. Baixei o olhar para olhar a garota novamente. Ela também olhava as maçãs. Em especial uma lá no alto. Não seria possível alcançá-la sem subir. Não para um humano.

A casca era tão vermelha que até eu tive vontade de provar o sabor. Robusta. Realmente dava água na boca.

_"Não custa nada..."_ pensei. _"Por que não?"_

Dei alguns passos para a frente até ficar exatamente embaixo da maçã desejada por ela. A garota me observou com cara de quem não entendeu minha ação. Sorri para ela e me preparei. Tomei impulso nas pernas e saltei alto o suficiente para alcançar a maçã e apanhá-la com a mão direita. Quando pousei no chão, pus a mão para trás, escondendo a maçã da visão dela que me olhou com cara de quem diz "Seu exibido"e revirou os olhos, voltando a olhar as flores ao seu redor.

Me aproximei dela e sentei ao seu lado. Tirei a mão de trás de mim e coloquei a maçã no campo de visão dela que logo se virou para mim.

– Você... Você pegou. – ela disse surpresa.

– É. Eu peguei. – falei sorrindo.

Ela pegou a maçã de minha mão. Nossos dedos se tocaram por um instante. Me virei de modo que eu ficasse sentado de frente para ela. Enquanto ela comia, eu me deitei apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados para trás. Fiquei olhando para cima.

– Então, esse é o lugar dos seus sonhos. É bem bonito. – falei puxando assunto com ela.

– Sim. Meu irmão me trouxe a um lugar assim uma vez. – ela respondeu. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e olhei para ela que sorria.

– Mas você não tinha imaginado? – foi isso o que ela me disse.

– Pois é. Eu imaginava reencontrá-lo.

– Seu irmão?

– Não, não. – ela riu baixinho. – Reencontrar o lugar. O meu irmão... Ele morreu a um tempo atrás. – o sorriso dela não se desfez.

– Ah... Eu... – fiquei constrangido.

– Tudo bem. Você não sabia. – ela me olhou. – Mas agora você me trouxe aqui. E eu te agradeço por isso.

– Eu já disse que não precisa agradecer. – lancei um sorriso a ela.

– Então, me fale mais de você. Já sei que é o sexto Espada, o exibido, o convencido. – ela riu baixinho novamente.

– Ei! Eu não sou exibido. Convencido sim. Exibido não. – bati levemente com a perna no braço que ela usava para se apoiar.

– Está bem. – ela ainda ria baixinho. – Senhor "eu sou convencido e não exibido". Como foi que você entrou para os Espadas?

– Eu me tornei mais forte. E ganhei esse cargo.

– Matando o antigo sexto Espada não foi? – ela me olhou como se soubesse que estava certa.

– É. Eu só não queria fazer você pensar que eu sou mais assassino do que já sou. – ela riu com o meu comentário.

– E como você conseguiu essa cicatriz? – ela deslizou os dedos na minha barriga, por cima da cicatriz. Isso arrepiou todo o meu corpo...

– Foi na minha primeira luta contra aquele seu amigo de cabelo laranja. – não gostei de lembrar daquele inútil.

– ... – e ela pelo jeito também não ficou muito feliz com isso.

– Naquele dia ninguém venceu. Tousen veio acabar com a festa. E eu não tive a oportunidade de acabar com ele de vez... – é melhor eu parar de falar nisso. – Enfim... Eu não sei por que o Aizen quer o seu poder.

– Você não sabe? – ela me olhou confusa.

– Não. Não tive o interesse de procurar saber o motivo. Mas gostei de ele... – quase confessei.

– De ele? – ela se apoiou na minha perna esquerda. Encostando o rosto no meu joelho, meio que abraçando.

_"Pra que ficar escondendo dela? Fala logo seu idiota."_ pensei. Sentindo meu rosto corar.

– De ele ter te levado para lá... – senti todo o meu sangue vir a cabeça. – Eu... Gostei de você...

Ela me olhou diretamente. Vi seu rosto ficar levemente vermelho nas bochechas. Eu me levantei, ficando sentado bem de frente com ela. Não estava mais conseguindo me segurar. Eu tinha que fazer isso.

Aproximei mais o meu rosto do dela. A garota se afastou um pouco, mas logo ficou. Ergui minha mão até tocar o cabelo dela, colocando-o atrás de sua orelha, descendo os dedos pelo pescoço e subindo até o queixo.

– Eu gostei de você. – eu disse, olhando nos olhos dela. – E quero fazer uma coisa...

– Eu... – não deixei que ela falasse mais nada.

– Shi... – pus o dedo em seus lábios.

Se eu não fizer isso agora, não farei nunca. Encostei meu nariz no dela. A garota fechou os olhos. Eu podia sentir a respiração acelerada dela. Levei as duas mãos ao rosto dela, levemente puxando-a até mim. Nossos lábios se tocaram. Ela ficou quieta. Fechei os olhos e deixei que o instinto me levasse. Eu amo essa garota, e agora... Isso é tudo o que eu realmente sei nessa vida miserável.


	10. Chuva

**Chuva**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Eu simplesmente não tenho palavras para descrever o que aconteceu ali...<p>

Um beijo? Não... Foi muito mais do que um simples beijo...

Momentos antes, eu admito. Tropecei de propósito. Estava com vergonha de fazer aquilo e ainda mais de pedir que ele fizesse comigo. Achei que ele iria pensar que sou mais boba do que já aparento ser.

– Da próxima vez que quiser descer a colina rolando, me avise. Por que ai não precisa tropeçar para que eu desça com você. – ele disse, me olhando diretamente depois que caímos no chão. Acabei corando como sempre quando percebi que eu ficara por cima dele... E me perguntei como é possível que alguém tenha olhos tão azuis como os dele.

Pelo jeito meu cabelo ficou cheio de pétalas de flores. Ele estava tirando-as uma a uma e depois as soltava no vento. Nós ficamos assim, o Sol estava se pondo devagar. As flores perfumavam o lugar, ele estava assim tirando as pétalas do meu cabelo, ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo no rosto... Ele estava bem perto de mim...

– Garota, como está o meu cabelo? – ele perguntou.

Eu olhei o cabelo dele, aquela cor azul que eu tanto gostei. Só tinha uma única pétala branca, eu tirei.

– Perfeito. – eu respondi. E falei uma verdade.

Eu levantei e estendi minha mão para ajudá-lo a levantar também. Sem hesitar, ele a segurou. Tentei puxá-lo com toda a minha força.

_"Ugh! Ele é pesado."_não agüentei puxar.

Eu acho que ele percebeu que sou uma fracote e levantou com as próprias forças. Ele ficou de pé bem na minha frente.

– Vamos? – ele disse, ainda segurando a minha mão.

– Vamos. – eu respondi.

Seguimos até o topo da outra colina. Era lá que se encontrava o meu lugar... Não sei se é este mesmo... Minhas lembranças são vagas. Só me lembro que eu e meu irmão estivemos aqui. Ou em um lugar igual a este. Eu me aproximei mais da árvore.

Tantas memórias... De um passado feliz...

Tantos momentos... Sejam alegres ou tristes...

Se eu tivesse uma caixinha do tempo para guardá-los... Eu os reviveria sempre que quisesse...

Se meu irmão ainda estivesse aqui...

Eu toquei o tronco da árvore, a madeira grossa e espessa. Eu estava procurando a marca que eu fiz... Será que está aqui?

Fui deslizando os dedos para procurar uma marca. Eu havia feito uma flor na madeira usando uma pedrinha afiada que tinha achado no chão naquele dia.

Minhas lembranças vieram até mim...

– Onee-chan! Olha! Eu fiz uma florzinha! - eu disse, segurando a pedrinha. Chamando pelo meu irmão que estava deitado na grama.

– Onde, Orihime? – ele perguntou se levantando para me ver.

– Aqui, na árvore. – eu apontei o lugar onde havia feito minha arte.

– Ficou lindo. – ele disse sorrindo.

– Agora sempre que eu quiser vir aqui, eu saberei que realmente é aqui. Por que se não for aqui, não terá a florzinha na árvore. – eu disse, realmente infantil por falar tantos "aqui".

– Muito esperta! Se não for aqui, você saberá. Pois não tem florzinha no lugar que não é aqui. – ele respondeu rindo do que eu disse. Eu ainda lembro-me do riso do meu irmão.

– Não ri Onee-chan! – eu fiz um bico, mas logo fui abraçar o meu irmão.

O abraço quente, que eu tanto sinto falta...

Por mais infantil que minha idéia fosse, eu tinha razão. Saberia que estou naquele lugar pela flor talhada na casca. E lá estava. Exatamente como antes. Mal desenhada, um pouco apagada pelo tempo.

Grimmjow conseguiu mesmo me trazer até aqui novamente. O pensamento de estar aqui, no pôr do sol, o vento das montanhas vindo até mim e esvoaçando o meu cabelo, eu sentei entre as flores do chão e fiquei sentindo seu perfume, o sexto espada recostado na árvore me observando. Fechei os olhos, num sorriso.

_"Será?"_eu pensei, logo olhando para cima, vendo que a macieira estava cheia de frutos.

Dentre todas as maçãs, uma delas aparentava ser a mais bela e suculenta de todas. Vermelha como uma rosa, sua casca tão reluzente que refletia a fraca luz do sol que se escondia.

Grimmjow viu que eu estava olhando para aquela maçã. Ele se aproximou e ficou de pé exatamente embaixo do galho onde ela estava. Eu não acreditei no que eu acho que ele iria fazer. Olhou para mim e sorriu, pegando impulso com os pés. É. Eu acertei. Ele vai pular para pegar a maçã. Foi um salto perfeito. Eu nunca poderia ter saltado tão alto quanto ele.

_"Seu exibido."_ revirei os olhos. Voltei a olhar as flores ao meu redor.

Percebi que ele chegou mais perto, logo estava sentado do meu lado. Então, ele colocou a maçã bem diante dos meus olhos. Eu acreditei e não acreditei ao mesmo tempo.

– Você... Você pegou. – eu disse, estava realmente surpresa.

– É. Eu peguei. – ele falou num tom convencido. Ele não tem jeito.

Peguei a maçã da mão dele e a trouxe até o nariz. Um cheiro doce. Dei a primeira mordida. Eu estava com fome...

O sexto espada se virou, sentando de modo que ele ficaria de frente para mim. Ele deitou na grama apoiando a cabeça nos braços, olhando para o céu acima de nossas cabeças. Eu poderia fazer a mesma coisa e deitar ao lado dele, mas eu sou tímida demais para isso. Ele deixou a perna esquerda flexionada.

– Então, esse é o lugar dos seus sonhos. É bem bonito. – ele comentou, ainda olhando para cima.

– Sim. Meu irmão me trouxe a um lugar assim uma vez. – eu respondi, sorrindo ao relembrar. Dando outra mordida na maçã.

– Mas você não tinha imaginado? – ele havia levantado um pouco a cabeça para me olhar. Tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

– Pois é. Eu imaginava reencontrá-lo.

– Seu irmão?

– Não, não. – ri baixinho. – Reencontrar o lugar. O meu irmão... Ele morreu a um tempo. – não desfiz meu sorriso. Eu não posso vê-lo, mas sei que ele está comigo.

Rapidamente, eu acabei a minha maçã.

– Ah... Eu... – ele pareceu chateado.

– Tudo bem. Você não sabia. – olhei para ele. – Mas agora você me trouxe aqui. E eu te agradeço por isso.

– Eu já disse que não precisa agradecer. – ele sorriu para mim. É engraçado ver o sorriso dele por causa daquela máscara. Ela já está sorrindo.

– Então, me fale mais de você. Já sei que é o sexto Espada, o exibido, o convencido. – eu ri do meu próprio comentário. Só queria ver o que ele iria dizer.

– Ei! Eu não sou exibido. Convencido sim. Exibido não. – ele bateu a perna esquerda de leve no meu braço.

– Está bem. – eu ainda estava rindo. – Senhor "eu sou convencido e não exibido". Como foi que você entrou para os Espadas?

– Eu me tornei mais forte. E ganhei esse cargo.

– Matando o antigo sexto Espada, não foi? – ergui uma sobrancelha para mostrar que eu sabia que ele não queria me contar esse detalhe.

– É. Eu só não queria fazer você pensar que eu sou mais assassino do que já sou. –acabei rindo novamente.

– E como você conseguiu essa cicatriz? – eu toquei a barriga dele, e deslizei os dedos por cima da marca. Percebi que ele se mexeu um pouco quando eu fiz isso.

– Foi na minha primeira luta contra aquele seu amigo de cabelo laranja. – ele tomou uma expressão raivosa, foi evidente que ele não gostou nenhum pouco de lembrar-se do Kurosaki-kun...

– ... – e eu não consegui dizer nenhuma palavra.

– Naquele dia ninguém venceu. Tousen veio acabar com a festa. E eu não tive a oportunidade de acabar com ele de vez... – eu não estava muito confortável com essa conversa. E acho que ele percebeu e mudou de assunto. – Enfim... Eu não sei por que o Aizen quer o seu poder.

– Você não sabe? – certo, agora eu fiquei confusa.

– Não. Não tive o interesse de procurar saber o motivo. Mas gostei de ele... – ele se interrompeu e não completou a frase.

– De ele? – eu me apoiei na perna esquerda dele. Encostando o rosto no joelho, meio que abraçando. De modo que fiquei olhando o rosto dele, realmente curiosa para saber o que ele queria dizer.

– De ele ter te levado para lá... – meu coração bateu mais forte. – Eu... Gostei de você... – e agora estava quase pulando para fora.

Eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho ao ouvir algo assim. Ele se levantou e ficou sentado bem de frente a mim.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu. O impulso que tive foi de me afastar, mas algo me fez ficar. Ele ergueu a mão e tocou o meu cabelo, colocando-o atrás da orelha, descendo os dedos pelo pescoço e subindo até o queixo. Todo esse toque fez um arrepio correr todo o meu corpo. Ninguém nunca me tocou daquele modo.

– Eu gostei de você. Eu gosto de você e sempre vou gostar. Talvez... até mais do que só gostar. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Quando ouvi isso, meu coração quase parou.

– Eu... – ele não me deixou falar nada.

– Shi... – ele fez colocando o dedo na minha boca.

Ele encostou o nariz no meu. Estava tão perto quanto ninguém jamais esteve... Eu acabei fechando os olhos. Minha respiração estava descontrolada. Senti as mãos dele segurarem o meu rosto e me guiarem para mais perto dele. Senti a boca dele tocar a minha. Eu não podia fazer mais nada. Foi com ele o meu primeiro beijo. E eu acho que não poderia ser mais incrível do que está sendo...

Ele foi gentil comigo. A boca dele é macia, se um beijo pode ter sabor, o dele é doce. Eu sentia a sua respiração, estava calmo. A mão dele se enroscou no meu cabelo enquanto a outra acariciava o meu rosto. Eu não resisti. Eu toquei em seu rosto. Pus minha mão no cabelo dele, liso. A pele quente, como a última luz do Sol que se escondeu, dando lugar a poucas estrelas que brilharam no céu.

Ele explorou cada canto da minha boca. Começou a fazer um caminho diferente, beijou as maçãs do meu rosto. E parou. Encostando a testa na minha. Respirando devagar e calmo.

– Me... Me desculpe... – ele disse com a voz baixa. Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados.

– Você não tem por que se desculpar... – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Ele se afastou, levantou-se com violência e caminhou até ficar a beira da colina. Colocou as mãos no bolso e não disse nada.

– Grimmjow...? Está... Tudo bem? – eu perguntei. Preocupada com ele.

Ele virou levemente o rosto para trás.

– Sim... É só que... – ele suspirou. – Nada... Não é nada.

Logo eu senti um vento frio que veio das montanhas. Ele não se moveu. Resolvi que iria eu até ele.

Levantei-me e fui até ele. De início eu não sabia o que deveria dizer. Toquei o ombro dele.

– Está tudo errado... – ele disse. Nem sequer ergueu a cabeça.

– Não. Não está tudo errado. – eu tentei fazê-lo erguer a cabeça. – Você...

– Eu sei o que você vai dizer. "Você aprendeu a amar". Isso é clichê. Mas, sim eu aprendi. O problema é que a garota que eu comecei a amar gosta do meu inimigo. – ele disse com desdém.

Não sabia o que dizer agora... Ele conseguiu mudar o amor que eu sinto pelo Kurosaki-kun em apenas dias. O que eu sentia pelo Kurosaki-kun é o que eu sinto pelo sexto Espada agora...

– Sim, eu gosto do seu inimigo... Por que ele é meu amigo.

– Só que você gosta dele mais do que só como um amigo. Eu vi como você fica quando eu falo nele. – ele não ergueu ainda o rosto para me olhar.

As estrelas estavam no céu, reluzentes, mas eu não conseguia enxergar o seu brilho... Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer a ele. De como dizer a ele...

– Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sinto que devo proteger. – ele finalmente ergueu o rosto para me olhar. Ele colocou a mão dele sobre a minha que estava em seu ombro e a apertou. – Eu sinto que devo proteger você.

Aquelas palavras me desmoronaram... Meu coração quase parou...

O Kurosaki-kun sempre foi o meu chão, firme. Agora esse homem... ele se tornou o meu céu, embora ele esteja nublado neste momento. Impedindo que sua cor azulada se revele.

E eu? Eu sou a chuva. Mas não sei o que devo escolher.

Ficar no céu, ou cair e ir de encontro com a terra...


	11. Você é minha

**Você é Minha**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>– É melhor voltar... – eu disse, vendo que o olhar dela era triste. – Se Aizen perceber sua ausência, pode não ser coisa boa para você...<p>

– Para você também não... – a voz me fez perceber que ela estava segurando um choro.

– Eu não me importo. – avancei alguns passos.

Antes que eu fizesse a besteira que estava pensando, me obriguei a abrir uma Garganta bem ali mesmo. Sem olhar para traz eu a chamei:

– Vamos.

Ouvi os passos dela se aproximando. Do mesmo jeito que eu a tirei da prisão, vou levá-la de novo. Por mais que me doa fazer isso. E por mais estranho que é para mim me importar com isso.

Ela parou bem ao meu lado, de canto eu vi que ela me olhava. Forcei-me a não olhar para ela, mas não fui forte o suficiente para impedir de segurar na mão dela antes de entrarmos na Garganta. Eu sei que ela tem medo daquele buraco escuro.

Sem dizer mais nada, entramos naquela enorme boca, deixando os últimos momentos de paz para trás. A primeira visão que tivemos ao sair no Hueco Mundo foi Ulquiorra esperando por nós no meio de toda aquela areia branca enquanto a Garganta se fechava atrás de nós.

– Você deve explicações à Aizen-sama... – disse ele, com aquela cara triste de sempre.

– Me desculpe... – disse a garota ainda com a voz embargada.

– Não me referi a você, mulher. – logo ele voltou o olhar melancólico diretamente para mim.

Resolvi resgatar minha personalidade de sempre, abri um sorriso largo para aquele idiota.

– Parece que hoje é o meu dia de sorte! – eu disse, soltando a mão da garota.

– Sigam-me... – ele se virou e começou a andar para o Las Noches.

Se eu não tivesse puxado a garota pelo braço, ela teria ficado paralisada ali mesmo. Ela me olhou como quem pergunta "O que aconteceu com o cara que me beijou mais cedo?" No momento eu não podia responder sem que o tristonho ali ouvisse. Esperei que minha expressão séria respondesse a pergunta dela. Se é que realmente essa era a pergunta.

Ah que se dane!

Seguimos o branquelo até entrar no palácio. Ulquiorra me mandou ir diretamente falar com Aizen e ele levaria a garota para o quarto/prisão. Não me despedi. Apenas desviei do caminho que eles faziam. Olhei para trás por cima do ombro e vi que a garota também fez isso antes de entrar no quarto e Ulquiorra trancá-la...

Entrei no salão do trono de Aizen, com a maior cara de "Tô nem ai" que consegui fazer. Lá estava ele sentado no topo daquele trono, com cara de idiota como sempre, apoiando o rosto no punho esquerdo. O jeito como ele me olhava com aquele sorrisinho era irritante.

– Se divertiu com ela, Grimmjow? – perguntou ele com a voz calma.

– Deu pra um gasto... – respondi, indiferente.

– Ótimo, pois foi a última vez que você saiu do Hueco Mundo sem a minha permissão e ainda mais levando nossa convidada junto. – ele ainda pareça calmo.

– Não me importo. – eu me importo sim... Droga.

– Entretanto... – Aizen ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu percebi que Orihime desenvolveu uma certa... Atração por você.

– Tsc.

_"Agora só falta ele dizer que eu também tenho uma certa atração por ela."_

– E você também tem uma certa atração por ela. – ele disse, tinha um sorriso irritante estampado na cara.

_"Eu e meu pensamento vidente..." _

– Observando esse comportamento entre os dois, eu cheguei a uma conclusão.

– ...

– Você será o responsável por Inoue Orihime. – certo, essa me pegou de surpresa.

– ... – e eu não consegui falar nada. Idiota.

– Ficou sem palavras? Que formidável. – ele sorriu daquele jeito irritante para mim de novo...

_"O que ele está querendo com isso...?" e_u odeio os joguinhos dele.

– Agora vá. – ele fez um gesto com a mão para que eu saísse. - Avise a Ulquiorra. Se ele duvidar, mande que ele venha falar comigo.

Desconfiado eu tive que perguntar:

– Não vou receber punição por ter agido por conta própria?

– Por que eu o puniria por ter me beneficiado? – essa pergunta me deixou intrigado.

Sem dizer mais nada eu sai da sala do trono. Caminhei com as mãos no bolso, pensando no motivo para a responsabilidade pela garota ter sido transferida para mim. Mas quer saber? Eu gostei. Eu senti a sensação de ter vencido o Ulquiorra. Agora posso apontar na cara dele e dizer: _Há! Ela é minha!_ Mas isso é meio infantil...

Decidi fazer a minha primeira visita como o responsável por ela. Não estava mais andando, já estava correndo, louco para dar a notícia. Cheguei à porta do quarto e toquei na mesma para entrar. Deparei-me com o semblante triste de uma garota sentada no chão, olhando para a janela gradeada com vista para a lua do Hueco Mundo.

Vê-la daquela forma acabou me fazendo ficar quase tão triste quanto ela, sacudi a cabeça afastando isso.

– Deixe de tristeza... Isso contagia sabia? – eu falei.

Imediatamente ela virou o rosto para me ver, e quase não acreditei na velocidade em que ela veio em abraçar. Num piscar de olhos lá estava ela quase me estrangulando. Eu senti as lágrimas dela molharem o meu pescoço.

– Ei garota, por que está chorando? – perguntei, tentando sorrir, mesmo que ela não visse.

– Você... Você... Você... – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

– Eu... Eu... Eu... Nada. Pare de chorar para ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

Eu afastei um pouco o rosto dela para poder olhá-la nos olhos e mais uma vez, tive que limpar as lágrimas dela que olhou para mim ainda triste.

– Você não precisa mais aturar o Ulquiorra todos os dias. – aos poucos eu pude ver um brilho surgir no olhar dela. – Agora terá que _Me_ aturar todos os dias. – abri um largo sorriso ao dizer isso.

– O que quer dizer com isso...? – ela ainda soluçava um pouco, mas um sorriso queria surgir.

– Que agora eu sou responsável por você. – respondi. – E que agora você é minha.

Dizendo isso eu a fiz sorrir novamente, foi um sorriso de alívio, felicidade e muitas outras coisas que eu não sabia decifrar o que eram.

Não resisti à tentação de tê-la assim tão perto... Acabei cedendo. Trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto do meu, encostando o nariz no dela. Não precisei de chegar mais perto, ela fez isso mesmo tendo que ficar na ponta dos pés. Nossos lábios se tocaram. E novamente é estranho para mim experimentar esse sentimento...

Por mais feliz que eu esteja, por mais que eu goste de poder ficar perto dela sempre que quiser, eu não confio em Aizen, ele sempre tem algum objetivo por trás de suas ações... Seja lá o que for, mesmo que isso não tenha nada haver comigo, eu sei que não cheira a coisa boa...


	12. Só desta vez

**Só Desta Vez**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Ele disse que eu sou dele. Ele disse que vou ter que aturá-lo todos os dias. E eu? Eu adorei.<p>

Poder vê-lo todos os dias em que estiver aqui, poder tê-lo perto de mim. Eu poderia dizer que isso é tudo o que eu mais queria, mas mesmo assim... Eu estaria mentindo... Pois tudo o que eu mais queria era sair dali, ir embora, ficar longe daquele lugar sem vida. E ficaria muito feliz que o Sexto Espada viesse comigo.

Ele ficou a noite toda no meu quarto. O que fizemos? Conversamos sobre coisas sem sentido. Sobre o meu medo absurdo de escuro, o meu medo de altura, o meu medo de ficar sozinha, o meu medo de coisas gosmentas, o meu medo de aranhas grandes e peludas, o meu medo de...

– Cara! Você tem medo de tudo! – exclamou ele, deitado na minha cama de um jeito que eu o via de cabeça para baixo, sentada perto da cabeça dele.

– Eu acho que sim... – respondi, me arrepiando um pouco ao lembrar o meu maior medo.

– Então, do que você mais tem medo? – ele perguntou olhando para mim. Acho que ele pode ler mentes...

– Eu... Eu tenho medo de... de... – eu não estava conseguindo completar a frase.

– De...? – ele insistiu que eu continuasse.

Antes, meu maior medo, era que meus amigos se machucassem, Rukia, Renji-san e o Kurosaki-kun... Mas agora algo se tornou maior...

– De perder... Você. – eu disse finalmente.

– Me perder? – ele tinha um ar de riso.

– É... – eu senti todo o meu sangue vir à cabeça.

– Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, garota. – o sorriso dele era gentil. Tenho certeza que eu era a primeira a vê-lo sorrir assim. – Mas vem cá... Você tem mesmo medo de aranhas?

– Sim... Eu não posso ver nenhuma que...

Naquele momento ele não estava mais lá, simplesmente sumiu. Em fração de segundos ele estava bem na minha frente segurando uma coisa grande, preta, de cabeça branca e óssea como uma máscara, muitas pernas e estava muito perto de mim. Parecia uma...

– Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ARANHA! – eu saltei da minha cama e em um segundo estava a metros de distância de Grimmjow.

– Ah! O que foi? – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto. – É só uma aranha indefesa do Hueco Mundo. – ele começou a se aproximar com aquela coisa na mão.

– Fica longe com isso! – eu estava tremendo.

– Ora, que é isso? É só um bichinho. – aquela coisa já estava perto demais. – Ela tem mais medo de você que você dela.

– Não quero saber quem tem mais medo! – eu fechei os olhos de medo. – Tira isso daqui!

– Vença o seu medo! É só um inseto!

Eu imagino o que pensaria a pessoa que tivesse a brilhante idéia de ouvir o que se passa do outro lado da porta.

– Vamos, garota! Sua mão não vai cair! Toca nela! – eu não estava vendo, mas sabia que ele já estava bem perto de mim.

– Eu não vou colocar a mão _Nisso_! – eu escondi as mãos atrás de mim. Eu tenho certeza de que ele me forçaria a tocar naquele bicho.

– Deixa disso! – meus pensamentos estavam certos.

Ele puxou o meu braço e abriu os meus dedos. Ele tem uma força terrível em uma única mão, eu não consegui lutar contra ele. Em pouco tempo eu senti a coisa na minha mão. Todos aqueles pelos curtos e duros, pernas compridas, uma cabeça óssea. Argh!

– Abra os olhos! – ele disse rindo.

– Não! – eu respondi completamente assustada.

– Se você não abrir os olhos eu não vou soltar a sua mão. – e ele realmente não iria soltar a minha mão nem tão cedo.

– Tá... Tá bem... – eu me forcei a dizer.

Aos poucos comecei a abrir uma brechinha do olho direito. E confirmei que eu realmente estava segurando uma aranha do Hueco Mundo, a cabeça dela era uma máscara com oito buracos no lugar de olhos. Logo abri totalmente, mas ainda tinha todo o meu corpo trêmulo.

A criatura me olhou e fez um barulho baixo e agudo parecido com "Fitch". Como prometido, Grimmjow soltou a minha mão.

– Viu? Não foi tão ruim, foi? – ele perguntou. Eu podia ver que ele estava segurando um riso.

– É... Não foi... – eu o fuzilei com o olhar. Tirando minha mão de cima daquela aranha.

– HAHA! – ele começou a gargalhar. Aquela risada psicopata que só ele tem.

– Não é engraçado. – eu reclamei.

– É sim! HAHA!

– Baka! – eu fiz um bico e cruzei os braços, olhando de lado furiosa com ele.

Mas quem poderia negar? Mesmo que meu coração quase tenha saído pela boca, eu estou me divertindo, por mais que queira esconder que a atitude dele de tentar fazer com que eu perca meu medo de aranhas. Isso foi... Fofo da parte dele, mesmo com toda a brutalidade com a qual ele fez.

Quando finalmente parou de rir, ele fez algo que eu quase não acreditei no que faria. Ele disse "Ok, já fez o que era preciso." E jogou a pobre criatura pela janela gradeada do meu quarto de confinamento e o animal atravessou as barras e caiu em algum lugar do outro lado.

– Por que fez isso? – eu quase chorei por pena da pobre aranha.

– Viu? Já não tem mais medo, agora tem dó dela. – ele falou com a voz mais normal do mundo.

– Claro! Olha o que você fez! A coitadinha deve ter se espatifado no chão...

– Não é pra tanto, garota. Essa não é uma aranha frágil do mundo de onde você vem. Deve ter caído de pé lá do outro lado.

– Então se é assim... – isso me pareceu melhor do que se espatifar no chão.

Eu bocejei de sono.

– Ei, não está na hora de você ir dormir? – ele tocou a ponta do meu nariz com o dedo.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, meus olhos já estavam pesados de sono.

– Oh... O que deu em mim pra te achar tão linda? – acho que ele perguntou isso para si mesmo. Eu senti que corei quando ouvi. – Vem cá. Já está tarde para você.

Ele me puxou para perto dele, me abraçando leve, dando um beijo no alto da minha cabeça. Conduziu-me até a minha cama e me sentou. Sozinha eu deitei, mas não tinha lençol para mim e estava frio.

– Hum... – acho que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa.

Logo eu senti o braço dele a me envolver, senti o calor do corpo dele garantir que eu não sentisse frio. Ele havia deitado do meu lado.

– Só desta vez... – ele disse meio que em tom de riso.

– Só desta vez... – eu repeti, me aconchegando no corpo dele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.


	13. A volta do Laranja Irritante

**A Volta do Laranja Irritante**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Aquela noite estava fria. Até mesmo eu podia sentir e não havia nenhum cobertor para ela. Não sou tão mau ao ponto de deixá-la dormir com frio... Sou? Também não é para tanto.<p>

– Hum... – eu estava tendo uma idéia, só espero que ela não me dê um tapa por isso.

Ela se deitou virada para o outro lado. Fiquei um tempo olhando a curva da cintura dela. Por um momento, pensamentos não muito descentes surgiram na minha mente. Sacudi a cabeça para afastar essas idéias. Afinal, ela é inocente demais para isso... Não vou tirar dela o que ela tem de melhor. Essa personalidade infantil.

Coloquei minha _idéia_ em ação. Sentei na beirada da cama e logo já estava deitado. Não sou de hesitar, então fiz logo o que tinha em mente. Eu serviria de aquecedor. Envolvi o corpo dela com o meu braço e a puxei para mais perto de mim.

– Só desta vez... – sussurrei no ouvido dela, sorrindo para mim mesmo.

Ela acabou fazendo o que eu não esperava. Virou-se até ficar de frente para mim e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Parecia estar quase pegando no sono, se encolheu no meu abraço.

– Só desta vez... – ela repetiu com um leve sorriso sonolento.

É incrível como alguém consegue pegar no sono em questão de segundos. A garota já estava dormindo profundamente, e fazia um som estranho... Parecido com o barulho que ela faz quando dá risada. Estava roncando. Quando ela está acordada é até engraçado, mas quando está dormindo, e eu também quero dormir... É irritante.

O ronco dela estava impedindo que eu conseguisse pregar os olhos. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Cutucá-la até que ela acordasse e dizer: Ei garota, para de roncar que eu quero dormir.(?) Eu não faria isso. Antes eu faria, mas agora não tenho coragem para isso. Espera ai... Do que eu estou falando? Eu não tenho coragem? Mas que droga é essa?

Suspirei fundo e fechei os olhos, não me atrevi a abri-los novamente até que chegasse o outro dia.

Quem diria que o Sexto Espada conseguiu dormir com aquele barulho. Acho que posso me acostumar com isso. Antes de abrir os olhos, eu senti um peso estranho por cima de um lugar...

– Ohayo! – ela disse com um sorriso animado, sentada por cima de mim.

Arregalei os olhos de tal modo que eles poderiam saltar da órbita.

– GAROTA! SAI DAÍ! – gritei antes que acontecesse algo. Podia sentir o meu sangue ir todo para a cabeça.

– O que foi? UMA ARANHA DE NOVO? – ela saiu imediatamente, se encolhendo no canto da cama.

Me sentei rápido, e comecei a respirar fundo para me acalmar. Meu rosto estava queimando.

– Não... – eu ofegava com o susto que tomei. – Não é aranha... Não é nada... Só... Não faça... Isso... Novamente... Sem... Me avisar...

– Isso o que? – santa inocência.

– Nada... Esquece garota. – já mais calmo, acabei sorrindo ao virar o rosto para olhá-la. E fui retribuído. – Bom... – quebrei o silêncio e a troca de olhares. – Já que sou seu responsável, tenho que te trazer comida. O que quer comer?

– Ulquiorra sempre me trazia leite com torradas. – essa não era a resposta que eu queria.

– Isso era o que o branquelo trazia. Eu quero saber o que você quer. – dei de ombros.

– Hum... – ela colocou o dedo no canto da boca, com cara de pensativa. Por um momento, fiquei perdido enquanto olhava para ela, mas logo a resposta dela me tirou desse transe esquisito. – Leite com biscoitos! – ela tinha um brilho nos olhos ao dizer isso.

– Er... – se eu estivesse no lugar dela, pediria algo bem melhor que isso, mas se é o que ela quer... – Não é o que eu imaginava... Mas... Eu volto já.

Em segundos já estava fora do quarto dela, indo a caminho da despensa. Durante o trajeto, encontrei Szayel cutucando alguma pobre criatura que cruzou seu caminho.

"Doente..." foi o que sempre pensei dele. O que na verdade é um fato que todos reconhecem.

Ignorei-o e fui direto para onde já estava indo. Entrei no lugar, peguei o que deveria e voltei para o quarto dela. Arrumei logo um pacote inteiro de biscoitos, não é só ela quem está com fome. Mas leite... Eu deveria ter trazido a jarra inteira... Não só aquele copo.

O cheiro daquela bebida. Aquela cor branca. A temperatura morna. É terrivelmente tentador. Só um gole...

Eu já estava levando o copo a boca quando me lembrei que a bebida não era para mim. Afastei-o de mim e me apressei a chegar logo antes que eu bebesse aquele líquido dos deuses.

– Com fome? – sacudi o pacote de biscoitos para ela que ainda estava sentada em sua cama.

Belos reflexos ela tem... Tão bem treinados que ela deixou o pacote escapar. Na tentativa frustrada de agarrá-lo, ela jogou o corpo para trás e bateu a cabeça na cabeceira. Pelo menos ela agarrou os biscoitos.

– Ai... – murmurou ela, afagando o local atingido. Umas lágrimas desceram no rosto dela.

Eu não poderia rir, apesar da vontade que eu estava contendo. Deixei o copo do leite em cima do criado-mudo e fui até ela.

– Você chora por tudo. – coloquei a mão na cabeça dela e com a outra mão a puxei pelo ombro até abraçá-la. – Vamos, pare com isso. – nem mesmo eu acredito em como me tornei um cara... Er... Nem sei que nome se dá para o modo como eu ajo com ela. – Agora pare de chorar. De novo. – dei um leve beijo no lugar onde ela bateu.

Ficamos assim por uns minutos, tempo suficiente para o leite esfriar. Por mim ficaríamos assim o resto do dia. Mas fui eu quem quebrou o silêncio.

– Garota, eu quero que me prometa uma coisa. – eu disse, a libertando do meu abraço e me inclinando um pouco o corpo para baixo. Ela estava olhando para mim. – Me prometa, que nunca mais irá chorar por besteiras. Melhor, me prometa que nunca mais vai chorar por nada. – encostei o meu nariz no dela. – Não gosto de ver esses olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Eu prometo. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

– Ótimo. – rapidamente beijei a ponta do nariz dela. – Agora abra esse pacote de biscoitos por que eu estou com fome. – o pior é que eu disse isso olhando para o leite...

Ela abriu o pacote e devoramos tudo. Apesar de ela parecer estar com mais fome do que eu, pois eu podia ouvir o estômago dela roncar. Roncos... Roncos... Me perseguem...

A garota não tocou no leite. O que só me fazia olhar fixamente para aquele líquido branco em cima da mesa. Por que ela não bebe logo e acaba com o meu sofrimento?

– Você quer o leite, não é? – ela perguntou, rindo baixinho.

– Quero... – eu não podia mentir para mim mesmo.

– Pode beber. – ela pôs a mão na boca, para esconder o riso.

– Tem certeza? – acho que eu estava parecendo uma criança.

– Tenho. Pegue. – ela pegou o copo e me entregou.

Não sei qual foi a cara que eu fiz quando bebi o leite, mas ela parecia se divertir ao ver o meu desespero. Que graça há nisso? Alguém não pode ser fanático por essa bebida deliciosa?

– Meu gatinho! – ela disse, rindo e pulou no meu pescoço.

– Gatinho? De onde tirou isso garota?

Ulquiorra entrou sem bater e interrompeu o nosso momento de tranqüilidade.

– Aizen-sama nos quer em sua sala. Ele pede uma reunião. – falou o branquelo, com aquela voz irritantemente triste e vazia dele.

A garota me soltou no mesmo instante e olhou para ele, o medo estava estampado em seu rosto.

Eu lancei o meu melhor olhar de assassino para ele. Não gostei nenhum pouco de ver que ele a assustou.

– Reunião pra que? – perguntei, da forma mais grosseira que consegui.

– Kurosaki Ichigo e seus amigos estão aqui. – ele respondeu. A resposta que eu não queria ouvir. – Eles vieram para resgatar esta mulher a quem você se apegou.

Kurosaki... Quando eu ouvi o nome daquele idiota, uma raiva percorreu todo o meu corpo. Fechei tanto o punho, que minhas mãos quase sangraram, mas o pior foi ver a reação da garota ao ouvir o nome dele.

– Então, o laranja irritante voltou? – não consegui conter o sorriso de fúria se estampar no meu rosto. Como se eu fosse para essa reunião.

– Kurosaki-kun... – eu ouvi a garota murmurar.

– Apresse-se. – falou Ulquiorra e nos deixou a sós.

– Ele veio... - ela murmurou novamente.

Merda.

Se eu matar o Kurosaki, ela vai me deixar. Se eu não matar o Kurosaki, e ninguém impedi-lo, ela vai voltar com ele. E me deixar...

Mas pensando bem...

Ela não é feliz nesse castelo vazio e sem vida. Por mais que eu tente alegrá-la, eu sei que ela não gosta desse lugar.

Talvez... Talvez o melhor seja deixar que o Kurosaki leve-a daqui. Não importa que eu jamais a veja novamente, saber que ela está onde quer estar será o bastante para mim.

Não sabia o que dizer. Mas sabia o que fazer.

– Me espere aqui.

Segurei firme na mão dela, não queria soltar, mas era preciso. Depois eu sai o mais rápido que pude.

Fui procurar alguém que eu jamais pensei que iria ajudar...


	14. O vilão não fica com a mocinha

**O Vilão não fica com a Mocinha **

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Kurosaki-kun...<p>

– Me espere aqui. – ele disse.

Ele segurou firme a minha mão, parecia que não iria mais soltar. Eu não queria que soltasse, mas quando eu menos esperei, ele sumiu.

Kurosaki-kun... Ele foi atrás do Kurosaki-kun...

Ele vai machucá-lo... Ele vai se machucar...

Eu não quero que eles lutem...

Eu não quero perdê-los... Eu não quero perdê-lo...

Grimmjow...

Não pensei em mais nada. Eu o segui para fora ignorando o fato de que minha atitude era inútil. Corri o mais rápido que pude para tentar alcançá-lo. E por sorte ainda o encontrei prestes a saltar do parapeito da janela.

– Por favor! Pare! – eu gritei.

Ele me ignorou...

– Por favor! Me ouça!

– Eu disse para você me esperar, garota. – ele disse, sem olhar para mim. Olhava fixamente para o chão lá embaixo. – Volte para o seu quarto.

– Não vou voltar até você me dizer o que vai fazer! – falei, não sabia distinguir o que estava sentindo agora.

– Simples, eu vou atrás do seu Kurosaki. – ele ainda não olhava para mim.

Era o que eu temia. Ele quer lutar com o Kurosaki-kun… Eles vão se machucar…

– Por que você quer tanto lutar com ele? – eu estava quase chorando…

– Tsc. – ele riu baixinho. – Como se eu estivesse indo atrás dele para lutar. – finalmente voltou o olhar para mim.

Em todas as vezes que eu o vi, ele era sério, assustador, gentil...

Mas aquele sorriso torto...

Era o sorriso mais triste que eu já vi.

–… – eu não consegui dizer nada.

Mas se ele não quer lutar, o que ele quer com o Kurosaki-kun?

– Eu vou te tirar daqui, garota. – ele disse. – Não me importo com mais nada…

– Eu não posso ir agora… Você… – eu não sabia o que dizer.

– Não pode continuar aqui. – ele sumiu do parapeito da janela e chegou bem na minha frente. – Eu sei que você odeia esse lugar.

– Mas...

– Não fale mais nada. – ele pôs o indicador nos meus lábios. – Aqui não é o seu lugar. E muito menos é comigo.

Eu segurei a mão dele entre as minhas, não conseguia desviar o olhar do sorriso que ele forçava manter no rosto.

– Por que vai fazer isso? – perguntei, a voz quase sumindo.

– Porque... – ele parecia estar procurando as palavras certas. – Eu acho... Eu... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu te amo, Orihime.

Foi a segunda vez que ele disse o meu nome...

Foi a primeira vez que ele disse que me ama, e eu...

Eu não consegui dizer nada.

Ele inclinou o corpo e encostou os lábios na minha testa no mais breve dos instantes. Meus olhos se fecharam.

– Mas vamos encarar os fatos. – ele voltou a olhar para mim, segurando o meu rosto e sorriu daquele jeito novamente. – O vilão não fica com a mocinha.

Ele sumiu da minha frente e ressurgiu no parapeito da janela.

– Cuide-se. – ele sussurrou.

Depois, ele saltou e eu fiquei ali parada. Olhando para o chão.

_"O vilão não fica com a mocinha."_essas palavras não saíram de minha mente.

Mas só que agora, a mocinha quer ficar com o vilão...


	15. Ajudando o meu inimigo

**Ajudando o meu Inimigo**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Nada mais importa.<p>

Nem Aizen, nem Espada, nem despertar Hougyoku...

Nada.

Agora eu só quero tirá-la daqui. E se pra isso eu vou ter que ajudar o Kurosaki de Merda a entrar aqui, eu farei.

Pobre daquele que se colocar no meu caminho. Vai morrer da pior forma que possa imaginar, melhor, morrerá de uma forma inimaginável.

Eu já estava pronto para ir procurar aquele inútil quando ouvi passos vindos do corredor.

– Por favor! Pare! – era a voz dela.

Ignorei. Por que ela tem que complicar tudo?

– Por favor! Me ouça!

– Eu disse para você me esperar, garota. – falei, grosseiro e firme. Forçando-me a não olhar para ela. Olhava fixamente para o chão lá embaixo. – Volte para o seu quarto.

– Não vou voltar até você me dizer o que vai fazer!

– Simples, eu vou atrás do seu Kurosaki. – respondi, forçando-me a rir, mas ainda não olhava para ela.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos quando finalmente perguntou. A voz acusava que ela estava quase chorando.

– Por que você quer tanto lutar com ele?

– Tsc. – dessa vez, eu ri pela ironia. – Como se eu estivesse indo atrás dele para lutar.

Não consegui mais, tive que olhar para ela. Me forcei a sorrir, mas não sei o que esse sorriso passou para ela, pois eu tinha certeza que não consegui deixá-la mais calma.

– Eu vou te tirar daqui, garota. – disse. – Não me importo com mais nada…

– Eu não posso ir agora… Você… – é incrível como ela consegue se importar comigo...

– Não pode continuar aqui. – sai do parapeito e fiquei frente a frente com ela. – Eu sei que você odeia esse lugar.

– Mas...

– Não fale mais nada. – silenciei-a colocando um dedo em sua boca. – Aqui não é o seu lugar. E muito menos é comigo.

Eu não estava esclarecendo isso só para ela, também estava tentando parar de enganar a mim mesmo. Ela segurou minha mão entre as dela.

– Por que vai fazer isso? – sua voz estava quase sumindo.

– Porque... – tinha que procurar as palavras certas para dizer isso. – Eu acho... Eu...

Já chega de esconder. Eu não agüento mais...

Tive que respirar fundo antes de falar.

– Eu te amo, Orihime.

Ela não disse nada, apenas continuou a olhar para mim.

Inclinei-me até poder encostar meus lábios na testa dela. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez. Poderia ficar ali mais tempo, mas eu tinha que ser breve.

– Mas vamos encarar os fatos. – segurei o rosto dela e o ergui um pouco, ainda forçando-me a sorrir. – O vilão não fica com a mocinha.

Sai dali antes que alguém aparecesse para me impedir. Por mais estranho que pareça, eu não estava afim de lutar agora. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que descontar o turbilhão de coisas na minha cabeça em alguém.

– Cuide-se. – sussurrei.

A deixei ali, esperando por mim. Saltei.

Nunca pensei que diria aquelas três palavras. Nunca pensei que iria sentir tudo aquilo, talvez eu só não quisesse sentir. Mas ela acabou virando a minha vida miserável de cabeça para baixo. Me fez repensar o que eu realmente quero.

Eu achava que queria destruir tudo, matar todos aqueles que me olhassem torto. Agora vejo que isso era só por raiva. Nada mais que pura raiva contida. De que? Simplesmente de nada. Só raiva.

Durante a queda, sentia o vento no rosto.

Eu estava desobedecendo ordens. Isso é a minha cara. Parece que um pouco do Sexto Espada ainda existe em mim. Essa idéia fez um sorriso largo se abrir de canto a canto no meu rosto.

– Eu vou te achar, Kurosaki. – já podia jurar que estava sentindo o fedor daquele Shinigami. – Fique ai onde está.

Usei o Sonido assim que meus pés tocaram o chão. Eu tinha que achar aquele cara o mais rápido possível antes que ele fizesse alguma merda. Enquanto corria, fazia uma busca pela Reiatsu dele. Dentre todos os amiguinhos dele, a única Reiatsu que ainda presta é a daquele inútil. Acho que não vai ser tão difícil de encontrar, ainda mais que sentir o fedor dele vai ajudar bastante. Eu só queria saber o que é que eu vou falar quando encontrá-lo.

Eu já estava bem distante do Las Noches. Só espero que a garota esteja bem e tenha escutado o meu pedido para que ela se cuidasse. Estava ouvindo o barulho de vozes ao longe. Eram vozes conhecidas.

– Hehe! – aquela Reiatsu era familiar, e o fedor mais ainda. – Te achei!

Costumam dizer que quando falamos no diabo, ele aparece. Acabei de comprovar essa hipótese. Eu já podia ouvir perfeitamente as voz de todos os que estavam lá, e pareciam estar com problemas. Patético. Alguma coisa enorme ergueu-se diante deles.

Lunuganga. Só podia ser ele. O guardião do Las Noches.

Parece que o Kurosaki teve a terrível sorte de encontrá-lo. Aquele gigante de areia não vai parar até matar todos eles. Por mim, eu não me importaria que eles morressem, mas não é a minha felicidade que está em jogo agora.

Aproximei-me mais do local de onde vinham as vozes. De longe eu já podia ver aquele ponto laranja do cabelo dele.

Meu palpite estava certo. O Shinigami e os amigos dele encontraram o guardião do Las Noches. Eu ocultei a minha Reiatsu para que não me percebessem ali, mas duvido que eles me vissem com aquela distração. Fiquei parado num lugar um pouco mais alto de onde eles estavam para observar.

Lá estava. Lunuganga, pronto para engolir todos eles. Tinham quatro Hollows com eles. Pareciam muito idiotas para ser mais preciso. Um parecia uma minhoca gigante onde todos montavam como se fosse um cavalo, outro tinha um cabeção e uma cara horrível. Ao lado dele um magrelo, e com a maior cara de assustada, algo que parecia uma menina de cabelo verde e uma máscara rachada. Era o quarteto fantástico. Logo depois voltei minha atenção para os invasores. Um cara grande de pele um pouco mais escura que a dos outros com o cabelo caindo por cima do olho. Parecia um humano normal. O outro tinha roupas brancas... Roupas bem estranhas para falar a verdade. Cabelo preto e usava óculos.

Tinham mais dois Shinigamis ali. Um deles tinha o cabelo muito vermelho, parecia fogo. E uma garota de cabelo preto. Baixinha... Eu a conheço. Quase matei ela uma vez. E por último e muito menos importante estava o Kurosaki com a cara de idiota que ele tem.

_"Vamos ver o que eles conseguem fazer."_pensei. Uma parte de mim torcia para que eles fossem engolidos vivos.

– Aquele maldito ainda não tombou? – falou o de cabelo vermelho.

Pelo jeito eles já tinham enfrentado o cara de areia. Será que eles não sabem que se ele é de areia, todo o deserto faz parte dele?

– Não é possível, eu o fiz em pedacinhos. – disse a baixinha.

Eu ficaria ali só para ver o que eles iam fazer para escapar do Lunuganga. Se não conseguissem, eu mesmo iria me livrar daquele monte de areia.

– Ei, vocês! – chamou o gigante. – Não vou deixá-los dar mais nenhum passo daqui em direção a Las Noches!

– Hehe! – ver aquilo me fez rir. Aquele espetáculo vai ser bem legal.

O gigante abriu uma enorme boca cheia de dentes e riu.

A baixinha levantou-se e sacou a Zampakutou. Ela disse que o fez em pedaços antes, como se ela fosse mesmo fazer isso novamente.

– Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! – a espada dela tem uma fita branca da mesma cor do punho. É uma arma de boa aparência. – Sugi no Mai, Hakuren!

Ela encostou a ponta da lâmina três vezes nas costas daquele bicho comprido em que eles estavam em cima. A coisa reclamou fazendo um barulho irritante e estranho e agitou-se.

– O que está fazendo, Rukia? – reclamou o ruivo. Eu estava rindo no lugar de onde assistia.

– Desculpa, foi sem querer! – ela falou.

– ESTÁ JUDIANDO! – protestou a pirralha de cabelo verde.

Na distração idiota deles, não perceberam que o Lunuganga ainda estava lá olhando pra cara deles. Sinceramente...

Acho que o gigante de areia perdeu a paciência e começou a sugar a areia ao redor deles fazendo um enorme redemoinho que os sugava para dentro. Como um buraco negro que engole tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance.

– Parece que está na hora de salvar as meninas. – falei, me divertindo.

Impulsionei meu corpo com os pés e usei o Sonido para chegar rápido. Finalmente um pouco de adrenalina para variar. Enquanto os outros tentavam subir ao chão firme novamente eu estava sacando a minha Zampakutou para atacar o gigante de areia.

– Hey, grandão! – gritei quando cortei ele ao meio sem nenhuma dificuldade.

– Gr-Grimmjow? – eu ouvi a voz do Kurosaki. E os gritos desesperados dos outros que estavam sendo engolidos pela areia também.

Ignorei-o e coloquei minha atenção no gigante.

– Vá embora, guardião. – usei minha Reiatsu para ficar de pé bem de frente para a cara dele que estava se regenerando. – Daqui pra frente é comigo.

– S-Senhor? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o gigante.

– Não te interessa. Obedeça. – grunhi. Ainda empunhando a minha Zampakutou.

– Sim, senhor. – se areia pudesse tremer, ele estava tremendo.

Sem perguntar mais nada, ele começou a descer e se misturar com a areia do deserto e deixando as garotas a salvo. Eu ainda não acredito que vou ajudar o meu inimigo. O que eu não faço por aquela garota...

Quando Lunuganga se foi, um silêncio tremendo ficou. Guardei a minha Zampakutou e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos. A meia-lua do Hueco Mundo despontava atrás de mim. Virei-me para olhar as caras surpresas dos idiotas lá embaixo. Os olhos deles estavam quase saltando da órbita. Alguns ainda estavam levantando, aquele bicho estranho e comprido estava todo encolhido e tremendo de medo. A baixinha de cabelo preto olhava para mim com pânico estampado no rosto. Isso me fez abrir um sorriso largo. Desci e avancei alguns passos até eles.

– E aí, Kurosaki? – falei, encarando-o.


	16. Despedaçada

**Despedaçada**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Não consegui me mexer.<p>

Quando ele saiu, eu me senti vazia.

Mesmo sem saber, ele levou o meu coração.

Fiquei ali, olhando para a janela de onde ele saltou. Abraçando minha barriga. Me forçando a não chorar.

Ele me fez prometer...

Eu não posso chorar.

Quando eu achei que as coisas não poderiam piorar, eu senti uma presença perto de mim.

– Aizen-sama requer sua presença, Orihime... – eu ouvi uma voz feminina.

Quando olhei para trás, duas garotas estavam me olhando no final do corredor. Uma delas tinha o cabelo preto e preso em dois rabos de cavalo dos dois lados da cabeça. Uma máscara no lugar do olho esquerdo. A outra tinha o cabelo muito curto e loiro, a máscara no lugar do olho direito. Pelo jeito, elas eram irmãs, mesmo que não se parecessem fisicamente, mas suas máscaras... Era como se elas encaixassem uma na outra. Só espero que elas não tenha visto o que aconteceu...

Eu não poderia negar. Tinha que ir.

Não queria, mas era preciso.

– Sim... – respondi.

Caminhei até ele. Quando cheguei perto, sem nenhuma palavra elas se viraram para o outro lado e começaram a andar, como numa ordem silenciosa para que eu as acompanhasse.

No caminho inteiro, nenhuma de nós disse nada. Permanecemos caladas o tempo inteiro.

Eu fui levada até uma porta solitária. Ela se abriu.

Lá dentro, no meio daquela sala, apenas duas cadeiras. Uma delas vazia, a outra virada para uma enorme janela com visão para o deserto do Hueco Mundo. Pensei que não havia ninguém ali... Até que...

– Há quanto tempo, Orihime. – falou a voz de Aizen.

–... – eu não consegui dizer nada.

Assim que ele falou, eu não consegui me mexer. Até minha respiração estava fraca e saia com dificuldade. A presença dele naquela sala me paralisou completamente.

– Não consegue falar ou não ouviu, Orihime? – a cadeira virou e eu pude ver o rosto do Senhor do Hueco Mundo.

Ele estava sorrindo levemente. O rosto encostado na mão esquerda. Parecia despreocupado. Olhou para mim. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dele.

– Vou dizer mais uma vez. – ele levantou-se. Calmamente caminhou até mim. Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais tinha dificuldade para respirar. Ele parou bem de frente para mim. – Há quanto tempo, Orihime.

– A-Aizen-sama... – tive que me forçar muito para poder finalmente falar. Inclinei um pouco o corpo para a frente, mesmo que mal conseguisse me mexer.

– Ah, ainda consegue falar. – eu voltei a ficar ereta e pude ver que ele ainda estava com um sorriso despreocupado no rosto. – Loly, Menoly. Saiam, por favor.

– Mas, Aizen-sama! – protestou a garota de cabelos negros. – Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho com ela! – a outra garota ao lado dela parecia tão apreensiva quanto ela.

Aizen não disse nenhuma palavra. Apenas continuou a olhar diretamente para elas, desfazendo o sorriso do rosto. Forcei meu corpo a se virar para que eu visse o que aconteceu.

Elas olharam para ele assustadas e imediatamente curvaram-se diante dele. Eu me perguntei como é que ele consegue passar toda essa autoridade para os Arrankars.

– Perdão! Aizen-sama! – elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Mesmo que demonstrassem querer o contrário da ordem dele, elas saíram da sala e a porta se fechou assim que elas passaram. Eu fiquei sozinha com ele.

– Venha comigo, Orihime. – ele disse, voltando a sorrir de leve.

Ele virou-se para o outro lado e começou a andar calmamente. Era como se a voz dele me controlasse, pois assim que ouvi, eu avancei alguns passos e o acompanhei.

Aizen parou e apoiou a mão esquerda na cadeira de encosto arredondado onde ele estava sentado antes. Eu fiquei parada logo atrás dele, abraçando a mim mesma.

– Sua relação com o Sexto Espada é algo interessante, Orihime. – ele disse, olhando para a paisagem seca e vazia do Hueco Mundo.

Quando ele disse isso, meu coração quase saltou pela boca.

– Não se assuste, eu não vou puni-la por isso. – ele virou levemente o rosto por cima do ombro para me olhar. – Pelo contrário, vou agradecê-la.

Eu não estava entendendo...

Ele deveria estar furioso ou algo assim. Por que me agradeceria?

– Orihime, olhe lá para fora e me diga o que vê. – novamente ele voltou a olhar para o deserto lá fora. Eu olhei também.

– O... Deserto... – foi o que eu consegui responder, pois era o que eu estava vendo.

– Verdade? – ele disse em tom de riso. – Pois eu vejo, um Espada que engoliu o orgulho, desobedeceu todas as minhas ordens, foi atrás do inimigo e o está trazendo para Las Noches. E sabe por que? – outra vez ele olhou de canto para mim por cima do ombro. Eu mal conseguia respirar, de novo. – Porque ele a ama. Está fazendo tudo isso por você, Orihime.

–... – a minha voz sumiu completamente. Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos do deserto.

– Amor. Algo que vai muito além da compreensão. Principalmente, – ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. – quando durante toda nossa vida amamos uma pessoa que nunca nos notou e esses sentimentos são modificados de alguma maneira e passamos a amar outra pessoa. Alguém capaz de fazer tudo isso por nós. Alguém que finalmente consegue nos enxergar. Não é, Orihime?

Como ele podia saber de tudo isso? Como ele podia entender o que se passava no meu coração?

– Entretanto... – ele fez outra pausa antes de continuar a falar. – Seus sentimentos por Kurosaki Ichigo, ainda são intensos. – ele estava falando a verdade... Eu estava confusa demais... – Orihime, você sabe por que eu mandei que a trouxessem para cá?

– S-sim... – respondi. – Para usar o meu poder e adiantar o despertar do Hougyoku.

– Correto. – ele virou-se para mim e olhou diretamente em meus olhos. – Mas, você não conhece a segunda razão... Conhece? – o sorriso dele era tão despreocupado que fazia todo o meu corpo tremer.

–... – mais uma vez, eu não disse nada.

– Dentre seus amigos, existe um em especial, cujo poder é algo interessante. Algo que eu já pesquisei há muito tempo atrás. Ele tem o poder de um Shinigami... Mas também possui a força de um Hollow. – ele fez outra pausa para poder continuar a falar. – A segunda razão para que você viesse para cá, era atrair Kurosaki Ichigo.

Não pode ser...

Eu vim para cá por que não queria que meus amigos se machucassem, e a razão por trás disso tudo pela qual eu vim, era de toda forma machucá-los?

Todo o meu corpo estremeceu. Eu quase cai de joelhos diante de Aizen.

– O sentimento que o Sexto Espada desenvolveu por você, é algo que não foi previsto. Mas... Pode ser usado para meu benefício. – eu me perguntava como ele conseguia manter aquele sorriso no rosto, sabendo que muitas pessoas estão se ferindo por causa dele. – Se ele trouxer Kurosaki Ichigo para Las Noches, poderei observar o poder desse rapaz com mais detalhes. Estudar cada batalha, cada movimento, cada gota de suor que escorrer. E depois que eu já tiver tudo o que queria... Ou Kurosaki Ichigo não servir para nada... é só descartar as _cobaias_.

Como alguém pode ser tão cruel desse jeito? Ele só estava pensando em si próprio.

Eu não conseguia distinguir o que estava sentindo agora.

Raiva...

Medo...

Eu estava com medo.

Principalmente por um motivo...

Por que ele está me contando tudo isso?

– Sabe o que eu também vejo, Orihime? – ele continuava a olhar para mim com aquele sorriso. – Vejo uma jovem confusa. Que não sabe quem escolher. Entre aquele que a quer, e aquele que não a enxerga. Ou pelo menos, finge não enxergar...

Como...?

Como ele pode entender tudo...?

Quem realmente é esse homem...?

Se o objetivo de Aizen ao me contar isso é estraçalhar o meu coração, tem os meus Parabéns. Ele conseguiu.

Meus olhos já estavam ardendo de tanto que prendi as lágrimas que queriam escorrer. Eu não podia chorar, eu prometi...

– Pode ir, Orihime. – ele girou a cadeira onde sua mão estava pousada e sentou, ficando da mesma maneira de quando entrei lá. – Ulquiorra irá acompanhá-la.

No mesmo momento em que ele disse isso, Ulquiorra entrou pela porta, com as mãos nos bolsos. Me esperando.

– Venha, mulher. – ele chamou.

– Tenha uma boa noite. – Aizen falou, apoiando o rosto no punho esquerdo.

Totalmente despedaçada como estava, eu acompanhei Ulquiorra. Se eu tivesse olhado para trás, eu veria que Aizen ainda estava sorrindo. Como se adorasse me ver daquele jeito.

Como ele sempre fazia, apenas deixou a porta aberta e esperou que eu entrasse. Quando entrei, ele continuou do lado de fora, com as mãos nos bolsos. Eu continuei de costas para ele.

– Eu avisei, mulher... – ele disse, eu virei o rosto para olhá-lo. – Não existem esperanças. Nunca existiu nenhuma.

Ele virou e a porta se fechou, me trancafiando novamente naquele quarto.

Despedaçada...

Totalmente despedaçada...

Foi assim que eu fiquei...

Ele disse que não existem esperanças, que nunca existiu nenhuma. Eu não acredito nele.

Eu acredito nos meus amigos...

Eu acredito no Kurosaki-kun...

Eu acredito no Grimmjow.

Mas acreditar, não vai juntar os meus pedaços agora...

Não agora...


	17. Invasão  Parte 1

**Invasão - Parte 1**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>– E ai, Kurosaki?<p>

Todos os amiguinhos dele estavam me olhando alarmados, como se eu fosse arrancar fora a cabeça deles a qualquer momento. Isso não seria má idéia...

O Kurosaki se pôs de pé e empunhou a Zampakutou pronto para atacar ou se defender enquanto os outros ajudavam-se a levantar. Eu estava a alguns metros de distância deles. A Shinigami nanica estava totalmente assustada ao me ver. Me deu uma vontade enorme de gritar "Bu!" pra ela, mas não vou assustar mais ainda a coitada. Vou? Mais tarde talvez.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Kurosaki perguntou.

Aquela expressão... Como se ele fosse superior a mim. Eu odeio isso.

– De nada, Kurosaki. Não se incomode, livrar vocês do grandão não foi nada demais. – falei com sarcasmo. – Pare de fazer perguntas! – eu tirei as mãos dos bolsos.

Acho que o Kurosaki entendeu que eu estava me preparando para atacar, por que ele avançou direto em mim empunhando a Zampakutou. Eu defendi o ataque dele com o antebraço, protegendo o rosto.

– Que ótimo jeito de me agradecer. – bufei, revirando os olhos. – Eu não estou aqui para lutar! – impulsionei o braço na Zampakutou dele com força para que se afastasse.

Eu coloquei pouca força, mas mesmo assim, ele foi jogado pra longe e quase derrubou os amigos novamente como se fossem pinos daquele boliche que os humanos jogam. O Kurosaki me olhou com cara de confuso. Não o culpo, até eu me olharia com essa cara se me ouvisse dizer isso.

– Então, o que quer? – ele perguntou, ajeitando-se de pé, mas sem soltar a Zampakutou. Os outros amigos dele me olhavam do mesmo jeito. E aquela pirralha de cabelo verde já estava me irritando.

– Você é cego ou o quê? Será que não viu o que acabei de fazer?

– É claro que vi! E acha que vou confiar em você só por causa disso? – isso já está ficando ridículo.

– Finalmente o Kurosaki falou algo útil. – comentou o quatro olhos.

– A conversa ainda não chegou ai. – falei para ele que teve que ser segurado pelo cara do cabelo de fogo pra não avançar em mim. Já o Kurosaki deu uma risadinha.

– ELE VEIO NOS MATAR! – gritou a pirralha de cabelos verdes.

– SOCORRO! NÃO DEVERÍAMOS TER AJUDADO ESSES CARAS! – gritou o esquisito com cara de formiga.

– EU QUERO A MINHA MÃÃÃE! – o gordão estava correndo em círculos.

Aquela coisa gigante em que eles estavam montados antes estava chorando desesperadamente. Aquilo estava me corroendo os nervos... Dai-me paciência pra não matá-los...

– SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA? – agora até eu estava gritando. – OU SERÁ QUE QUEREM QUE EU MESMO FAÇA ISSO?

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram quietos. Até aquela minhoca gigante estava com medo. Eu respirei fundo.

– Muito bem... – eu não acredito que vou dizer isso. Mas vamos lá. – Eu vim aqui ajudar vocês.

Sabe o que é ter que suportar uma vontade tremenda de arrancar fora três cabeças de três idiotas que estão rindo da sua cara? Foi o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Aqueles três Hollows estranhos começaram a rir.

– O QUÊ? GRIMMJOW-SAMA SÓ PODE ESTAR DE ZUEIRA COM NEL! – ela estava gargalhando junto com o Cara de Formiga e o gordão. E eu tentava me segurar cerrando os punhos com força. Se forçasse mais, minhas mãos iriam sangrar.

– Alguém... Enfie... Areia... Na boca... Dessa... PIRRALHA! – eu agradeceria se alguém fizesse isso.

– Espere, Nel. – disse o Kurosaki. Ele fez um gesto colocando a mão na frente do rosto da pirralha que se calou assim que ele pediu. Logo depois me encarou seriamente. – Por que vai nos ajudar?

– Você vai confiar nele, Ichigo? – reclamou a nanica de cabelo preto. Ela quase deu um peteleco na cabeça dele. E eu me pergunto como é que eles conseguiram entrar aqui... – Ele é nosso inimigo!

– Ela tem razão, Kurosaki. Não é por que ele nos salvou uma vez que podemos confiar nele. – falou o moreno. Eu mal podia ver os olhos dele que estavam cobertos pelo cabelo.

– Tsc. – nunca pensei que eles fossem tão idiotas. – Como se eu estivesse pedindo a vocês que confiassem em mim.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Kurosaki adora perguntar.

Não iria adiantar nada se eu não dissesse qual é o meu verdadeiro motivo de estar aqui. Hesitei um pouco antes de responder, mas só diria o que é preciso.

– Eu só quero que vocês tirem aquela garota daqui... – não consegui encarar nenhum deles ao dizer isso.

Todos eles ficaram em silêncio. Podia sentir o olhar de todos eles em mim.

– Nós vamos aceitar a sua ajuda. – essa me pegou de surpresa.

– Ichi... – quando ergui o rosto para olhá-los, o Kurosaki tinha acabado de bater com tudo na cabeça do Cabelos de Fogo. Pelo jeito ele iria protestar, mas agora estava ocupado afagando a cabeça.

Eu não sabia o que iria dizer agora. Muito menos o que iria fazer. Sorrir? Gritar? Pular? Não... Isso nunca.

– Venham comigo. – virei-me para o outro lado e comecei a caminhar para o Las Noches novamente.

– Ei! E já vai assim? Sem nem planejar como vamos entrar lá sem sermos vistos? – essa era a voz do Quatro Olhos.

– Eu posso entrar e sair daquele palácio quando bem entendo. E posso levá-los para dentro da mesma forma. – eu respondi enquanto continuava a andar. – Só me sigam e fiquem quietos.

– Por que ele está mandando na gente? – quem falou deve ter sido o Cara de Formiga.

– Peshe! Não deixe o Grimm-sama zangado! Se não ele vai arrancar as nossas cabeças! – dessa vez foi a pirralha. Resolvi deixar aquele apelido ridículo de lado.

– Vão ficar ai ou vão vir logo? – olhei por cima do ombro severamente para eles.

– Runf... – a nanica bufou e começou a andar, arrastando junto com ela o Cabelos de fogo e todo o resto. Até os três Hollows vieram.

– Não pense que estamos fazendo isso por você, Grimmjow. – falou o Kurosaki, já alguns passos a minha frente.

– Eu digo o mesmo, Kurosaki. – não sei por que, mas acho que isso vai ser divertido.

Quebrar as regras, aliar-me ao inimigo, tentar me conter para não matá-los agora mesmo, quero saber o que é que eu não faço por aquela garota...


	18. Visitantes

**Visitantes **

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Eu não sabia o que fazer...<p>

Eu não tinha pra onde ir...

Mesmo que soubesse onde estou, me sentia completamente perdida. Perdida dentro de mim mesma.

_"Como se eu estivesse indo atrás dele para lutar."_

_"Aqui não é o seu lugar. E muito menos é comigo."_

_"Eu vou te tirar daqui, garota. Não me importo com mais nada…"_

_"Eu te amo, Orihime."_

_"Mas vamos encarar os fatos. O vilão não fica com a mocinha."_

Eu tentei ir dormir para me acalmar, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras dele. Não conseguia parar de pensar no olhar dele. Não parava de pensar na voz dele. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Grimmjow está arriscando tudo por mim. Ele pode se machucar por causa de mim...

E se ele não conseguisse? E se o Kurosaki-kun não acreditar nele? E se tudo der errado?

Naquele momento, eu só podia rezar por ele e por todos os meus amigos. Para que nenhum deles se machucassem. Eu não me importava comigo, só queria que eles ficassem bem.

_**As vezes, uma única noite de sono, parece ser uma eternidade...**_

_**Principalmente, quando os pesadelos vem para te atormentar.**_

Não dormi tranqüila. Aqueles pensamentos me assombraram nos sonhos, ou melhor dizendo, em pesadelos assustadores. Eu os via sangrando, machucados, gritando de dor, agonizando, morrendo... Tudo por causa de mim.

Eu acordei assustada com o barulho de um estrondo abaixo do castelo e senti algo estranho. Como se alguém estivesse invadindo o Las Noches. Não poderia ser... Poderia?

Ainda estava assustada demais com aquele pesadelo para pensar em o que estaria acontecendo lá embaixo. E com a altura daquela janela gradeada, eu não poderia olhar para fora. Tentei pensar em outras coisas, no meu estômago roncando talvez... Mas mais que eu tentasse afastar os pensamentos ruins da minha mente, eu não conseguia. Quanto mais eu tentava tirá-los da minha cabeça, mais eles me assombravam.

Quando eu achei que nada poderia ficar pior do que já estava, eu ouvi alguém bater na porta do meu quarto.

– Ulqui... – quem dera fosse realmente ele.

A porta se abriu vagarosamente e eu pude ver a silhueta de duas garotas. Não consegui ver os rostos delas, mas reconheci a voz de uma.

– Orihime-chan! – ela falou num tom musical. – Vamos brincar!

Eram aquelas duas que haviam me levado para Aizen mais cedo. O jeito como ela disse o meu nome me deixou com tanto medo que não consegui esconder. A presença das duas ali estava quase me sufocando. Não conseguia me mexer. Continuei parada no meio do quarto, olhando assustada para aquelas duas silhuetas.

– Ah, pobrezinha. Acho que assustamos ela, Menoly. – a garota de cabelos negros estava rindo baixinho, olhando sorridente para a outra ao seu lado.

Eu não vi como foi que aconteceu, a porta explodiu bem na minha frente e enormes pedaços vieram na minha direção. Eu não tive tempo de usar o Santen Kesshun. Só pude me proteger com os braços na frente do rosto e me afastar para não ser atingida novamente. A luz que vinha do lado de fora revelou as duas que invadiram o meu quarto.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu queria que Ulquiorra estivesse aqui. Pelo menos ele iria impedi-las. Elas entraram calmamente, olhando pra mim de canto. A garota de cabelos negros foi direto para a cama e se jogou, como se todo o local pertencesse a ela.

– Você tem um quarto bem confortável aqui! – ela disse. – Espaçoso, almofadas fofas... – ela fez uma pausa e aproximou o rosto do tecido do colchão. – Ora... O que é isso? – ela tocava levemente, como se tivesse encontrado ago. – Parece que nós não somos as únicas que te visitaram. Dê uma olhada Menoly!

A loira aproximou-se e olhou para o mesmo lugar que ela e tocou.

– Esse vestígio de Reiatsu... É familiar, mas não sei dizer de quem é. – ela falou.

–... – eu ainda não conseguia falar.

– Orihime-chan, diga alguma coisa! Nós viemos te visitar. – ela disse.

Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa. Elas não estavam aqui para me visitar. Eu sabia muito bem o que elas queriam. Só estavam aqui por que queriam me confrontar. Eu pude ver o ciúmes delas quando Aizen falou comigo e mandou que elas saíssem.

– Se... Se não tem nada comigo, então saiam, por favor... – eu disse. Tentando olhar seriamente par a as duas.

As duas me olharam perplexas. Como se não acreditassem que eu estivesse confrontando as duas. Nem eu mesma acreditava nisso. Eu não teria força suficiente para as duas, mas tinha que tentar fazê-las sair do quarto.

A morena levantou-se violentamente da cama e caminhou calmamente até mim até ficar frente a frente comigo. Ela me olhou severamente, tentando me intimidar.

– Quem você acha que é? – ela disse num tom grosseiro. Aproximou o rosto do meu como se quisesse me forçar a responder, mas a minha reação foi contrária ao que ela queria. – Menoly! – ela virou o rosto para a loira logo atrás dela.

– Eu sei, certo? – ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso assustador...

A loira ergueu a mão esquerda e uma enorme esfera vermelha de energia estava se formando entre seus dedos. Era um Cero. Ela olhava para mim com o mesmo sorriso, como se quisesse me mostrar que com aquele Cero poderia me atacar a qualquer momento e eu não poderia desviar.

– Ultimamente, o Cero dela não estava funcionando muito bem. – falou a morena. Com um sorriso parecido com o da outra. – Às vezes o tiro saia pela culatra! Se ela não for cuidadosa pode começar a atirar em você. E acredite em mim, pode te matar!

A cada palavra dela, eu só ficava ainda mais assustada. E pelo jeito, ela percebeu, pois o sorriso dela aumentou terrivelmente.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou. – Diga algo!

Talvez se eu dissesse algo que mostrasse que eu não tenho nada contra ela, talvez se eu...

– Eu existo para servir e seguir as ordens de Aizen-sama... – falei, olhando para baixo.

Eu não devia ter dito aquilo... O que aconteceu foi totalmente diferente do que eu imaginei que aconteceria. Ela ficou extremamente furiosa, assim como a loira. Era visível o desejo que elas tinham de me matar agora mesmo.

– Não se atreva a falar o nome do Aizen-sama! – a morena segurou o meu rosto violentamente e me forçou a olhar para ela. – Não fique cheia de si só porque pode falar diretamente com Aizen-sama!

Eu estava com medo, mas não podia e nem queria demonstrar isso para elas. Então, eu fiquei séria e a encarei diretamente.

– Qual é a desse olhar? – ela gritou e prontamente segurou o meu pescoço com as duas mãos. A força dela era tão grande que me ergueu até que meus pés não tocassem mais o chão. Estava me sufocando.

– Pare, por favor! – pedi. Puxando as mãos dela, tentando me libertar.

Ela rosnou me estrangulando com o olhar. Me jogou para o lado como se eu fosse um brinquedo leve e frágil. Rolei e cai perto da cama do quarto e bati a cabeça na madeira. Não consegui me levantar, o impacto fez todo o meu corpo ficar dolorido. A morena veio até mim novamente, com os dentes cerrados. Parou bem de frente pra mim e agarrou os fios da minha franja e forçou o meu rosto para cima.

– Que patético! – eu não sei como estava o meu rosto, mas estava doendo. – Não é possível que um mero humano possa agüentar a força de um Arrankar! – tudo o que eu fazia, era continuar encarando-a, o que só fez ela ficar ainda mais irritada. – Pare de olhar desse jeito! Farei com que você nunca mais possa ver o Aizen-sama de novo!

– Loly! Não! Pare com isso! – eu ouvi a voz da loira pedir. Eu não sabia onde ela estava. Mas parecia estar perto. – Se você exagerar...

– Cala a boca! – a morena gritou e olhou de lado. – Se está amarelando, então saia!

– Para com isso Loly!

A morena preparou um Cero bem na frente do meu rosto. Quando pensei que aquele seria o meu fim, ouvi outra explosão. As duas protegeram o rosto para não serem atingidas pelos pedaços da parede. Uma poeira densa subiu escondendo o que causou aquilo. Mas aquela presença...

Eu conhecia aquela presença...

Era assustadora, calorosa, protetora.

Era ele. Eu tinha certeza disso.


	19. Invasão  Parte 2

**Invasão - Parte 2**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Aqui estamos nós. Montados numa minhoca gigante. Indo em direção ao Las Noches. Eu ouvindo comentários e cochichos dos caras lá atrás. A pirralha falando baboseiras e com ciúmes do Kurosaki sempre que a nanica falava com ele. O Quatro Olhos dando uma de inteligente. O Cara de Formiga implicando com o Cabelos de Fogo. O Gordão chateando o moreno que parecia não se importar e eu aqui sentado na cabeça desse Hollow esquisito, pensando no que estaria acontecendo com a garota no Las Noches...<p>

– Grimmjow? – ouvi o Kurosaki chamar.

– Não enche, Kurosaki. – desdenhei. Sem olhar para a cara dele.

– Aff... – ele resmungou. – Deixa disso!

– Tsc. – apoiei o braço no joelho. E continuei olhando para o caminho à frente.

– Foi ela, não foi? – ele perguntou, sentando-se perto demais para o meu gosto.

– Foi ela o quê? – perguntei, sem olhar para ele ainda.

– Seu braço.

Meu braço... Ela que trouxe o meu braço de volta. Ela me curou. Não só fisicamente, mas... Eu não sei dizer... Ela me curou de outra forma. Uma forma que não quero admitir.

– Sim, foi ela. – eu estava olhando para meus dedos abrirem e fecharem. – Aizen mandou que ela fizesse voltar ao normal.

– Grimmjow... – eu sei que o meu nome é bonito, mas não quero o Kurosaki falando ele desse jeito. – Por que quer que a gente salve a Inoue?

_Porque eu a amo._ Era o que eu deveria dizer e era o que eu não queria dizer.

– Você tem os seus motivos, eu tenho os meus. – respondi, grosseiro. – Agora pare de me perguntar.

– Ele gosta dela. – do nada a pirralha de cabelos verdes apareceu no ombro do Kurosaki e sussurrou isso no ouvido dele.

Dai-me paciência... Que droga! Como alguém consegue agüentar uma... _coisa_estranha como ela? E ainda mais dizendo isso sem nem saber se é verdade. Tá é verdade, mas... Que irritação!

– Cala a boca, pirralha! – puxei-a pelo braço e dei bons beliscões, puxando para os lados com força. – Quer que eu arranque a sua boca fora?

– Grimm-xama! Paie! Pu favô! – ela pediu, com dificuldades para falar já que sua boca estava totalmente esticada.

– Deixe ela ser feliz. – o Kurosaki estava rindo. Não sei se era de mim ou se era dela.

– Que saco... – soltei-a e em vez de ela sair, ficou sentada no meu colo, me olhando com cara de idiota. – O que está fazendo ai? Vai pro Kurosaki, vai!

– Nel gosta do Grimm-sama! – eu mereço...

– Parece que você arrumou uma _amiguinha_. – o sorriso que o Kurosaki me lançou era tão irritante quanto aquela pirralha.

Isso foi demais pra mim. Meu braço não me obedeceu. Na verdade eu que não obedeci o meu braço. Esmurrei o Kurosaki direto no nariz.

– EI! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? – ele reclamou com a voz fanha, tapando o nariz que sangrava.

– Vê se para de gracinha pro meu lado! – rosnei. – E você, pirralha, sai daí!

A sorte deve ser a minha melhor amiga mesmo... A pirralha estava se ajeitando para dormir me usando de apoio. Ela encostou a cabeça na minha barriga e juntou as duas mãos pequenas em concha. Eu não estava com paciência para isso. Peguei-a pelo trapo que usava, como se fosse um filhote de cachorro e a coloquei no colo do Kurosaki. Ela pareceu nem perceber.

– Toma que o pacote é seu. – falei. – E vê se me deixa em paz.

– Uma última pergunta. – ele pediu.

– Vai se fuder...

Ele ignorou e mesmo assim fez a pergunta que queria.

– Você gosta da Inoue, não é?

Que droga... Eu não vou poder esconder isso pra sempre. Quando a garota estiver com eles, ela vai contar.

– Se eu responder, você me deixa em paz? – perguntei.

Ele assentiu.

– Sim... – falei virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se tentasse entender o que levaria um Arrankar a gostar de uma humana. Se o Kurosaki perguntasse o por que de eu gostar dela, e se eu tivesse a coragem de responder, eu teria dito que... Antes eu sempre soube o que eu queria, mas agora eu descobri do que era que eu precisava. Eu precisava dela. E é isso tudo o que eu realmente sei.

– Agora me deixe em paz. – falei.

– Como quiser. _Grimm-sama. –_ele falou, num tom de divertimento.

– Tá pedindo pra apanhar né, Kurosaki?

– Será que dá pra parar? – a nanica gritou lá atrás.

– Você não é a minha mãe, Rukia! – o Kurosaki gritou de volta.

– É melhor obedecer, Kurosaki, se não a nanica vai te bater com o chinelo. – falei, me divertindo.

– Isso vale pra você também, Arrankar! – ela gritou pra mim.

– Você não manda em mim! – rosnei para ela. – Grite comigo de novo e abro um buraco ainda maior em você do que o que fiz naquela vez!

E assim se seguiu a nossa viagem. Um quase arrancando a cabeça do outro. Todos implicando comigo e eu implicando com todos. Empurrando a pirralha de cabelo verde pro Kurosaki toda vez que ela inventava de ficar sentada no meu colo. Nada podia estar _melhor_ do que aquilo.

Eu fiquei tão distraído em xingar todos eles que não percebi que aquele bicho estranho chegou à parede do Las Noches. Ele fez um barulho estranho pra avisar:

– Bwawawablukss!

– O Bawabawa disse que chegamos e que só pode vir até aqui! – se aquilo foram palavras, eu sou mudo.

Tomei a primeira atitude e desci da cabeça do bicho e olhei para cima, esperando que os idiotas descessem logo.

– Hey! Vocês vão descer logo ou vou ter que ir buscá-los?

Não sei o que deu na pirralha, mas ela se jogou de cima da cabeça do bicho como se estivesse pulando de um trampolim e gritou:

– Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Aparentemente ela queria que eu a segurasse, mas eu não tenho tempo para brincadeirinhas. A única coisa que fiz foi dar dois passos para o lado direito enquanto coçava a cabeça e deixei que ela caísse com a cara na areia.

– Qual é o seu problema? – o Kurosaki veio rapidamente para levantar a pirralha e limpar a areia dos trapos dela.

– O meu problema? Qual é o problema _dela_! – revidei. – Ela é pacote seu, então cuide você!

– Seu... – pelo jeito ele iria me xingar de alguma coisa, mas a pirralha começou a pular no mesmo lugar e bater palmas, o que nos fez olhar para ela sem entender nada.

– De novo! De novo! – pedia. Agora é oficial. Ela não é normal...

Os outros finalmente se aproximaram. Pelas caras espantadas deles, podia dizer que nunca viram uma estrutura tão grande como aquela. Ficavam olhando para cima como se não pudessem ver o topo do palácio(o que nem eu conseguia ver estando naquele ponto do muro).

– Esse lugar é realmente grande... – comentou o moreno. Ele é o único ali que aparenta ser menos idiota.

– Muito bem, como vamos entrar? – o Quatro Olhos olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguma porta pelos muros quilométricos do Las Noches. – Não vejo nenhuma porta aqui.

Eu não poderia perder tempo. Essa poderia ser a última chance de tirar a garota daqui. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo(e para mim era) preparei um murro certeiro para atingir a parede branca. O estrondo ecoou e os pedaços do muro caíram no chão levantando muita poeira e areia. Olhando por cima do ombro com um sorriso falei:

– Agora tem uma.

– VOCÊ É LOUCO? – ele estava surtando e gritando. – NÃO PRECISAVA DESSE ESCÂNDALO TODO! ISSO VAI ATRAIR A ATENÇÃO DELES!

– E se você gritar mais alto, eles vão chegar mais rápido! – rosnei. – Agora cala a boca e entra logo nessa droga!

Ele obedeceu, mesmo que me fuzilasse com o olhar. Os outros entraram logo depois, menos os Hollows. O Kurosaki ainda ficou do lado de fora e se despediu.

– É, Nel. – falou o Kurosaki, tocando a cabeça da pirralha. – A gente se despede aqui. Obrigado por nos trazer até o Las Noches.

Ela começou a fungar. Parecia que ia chorar.

– Itsygoo... – e eu segurei o riso por causa desse apelido idiota que ela deu ao Kurosaki.

Com uma cara de quem não gosta do apelido, mas não poderia reclamar para não fazer a pirralha chorar, o Kurosaki sorriu para ela e entrou. Eu fui logo depois dele, mas para não ser tão chato, mesmo de costas acenei para a pirralha e os outros dois que observavam enquanto nós adentrávamos o castelo.

Começamos a correr na direção de um dos vários corredores que teríamos que percorrer dentro daquele palácio. Já que eu conhecia todo aquele lugar, fui na frente. O único som que eu ouvia eram o de nossas passadas. Então me lembrei que o louco do Szayel tinha projetado várias armadilhas antiquadas pelas partes térreas do Las Noches.

– Ei, vocês ai! – falei virando um pouco o rosto para trás. – Cuidado onde...

Mal terminei de falar e vi que o Cabelos de Fogo que vinha logo atrás de mim, tinha parado de correr para olhar alguma coisa no chão. E idiota do jeito que era, começou a pisar com força naquela parte do chão que parecia estar oca.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntava a si mesmo.

– SEU IDIOTA! PARA DE...! – não houve tempo. O pé dele afundou num tipo de alavanca camuflada ao chão.

O chão se abriu debaixo dos pés dele, era um alçapão e lá embaixo haviam vários espetos pontiagudos e afiados. Aquela seria uma morte muito feia.

– AAAAHHHHHH! – ele gritou quando caiu.

– RENJI! – os outros gritaram e não fizeram nada para tentar segurá-lo.

Sobrou pra mim. Foi tudo tão rápido que não sei dizer em que intervalo de tempo eu tinha usado o Sonido para agarrar o braço do Cabelos de Fogo. Fiquei deitado na beirada do alçapão enquanto ele olhava assustado para os espetos lá embaixo a poucos centímetros dos pés dele. E pareceu ainda mais surpreso quando viu que fui eu quem o salvou.

Puxei-o até que pudesse levantar-se sozinho. Os outros estavam me olhando como se não entendessem por que eu estava agindo assim. Nem eu entendo por que eu estou agindo assim.

– Er... Obrigado... – Renji agradeceu. Depois de terem gritado o nome dele daquela forma, é impossível não aprender o nome dele.

– Não pense que vou fazer isso sempre, Cabelos de Fogo. – falei. Tenteando manter minha postura.

Eu poderia começar a guiá-los novamente por dentro do castelo, mas um murmúrio agudo e desesperado de choro vindo do lugar de onde viemos me impediu de fazer isso.

– Argh! O que é agora? – olhei para o final do corredor para ver o que era aquele barulho.

– ITSYGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – era impossível não reconhecer aquela voz irritante.

– O qu...? – o Kurosaki não teve tempo nem de olhar para trás. – AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Uma figura verde surgiu como um vulto e colidiu com o Kurosaki que foi bater a mais de cinco metros de distância de onde estávamos.

– Itsuugooooo! – a pirralha estava chorando tanto que a roupa preta de Shinigami do Kurosaki ficou toda encharcada. Até o nariz dela escorria. – Nel quer ir com você!

– Aff... Agora só faltam aqueles dois terem vindo com ela... – falei. E não devia ter falado...

– NEEEEEEEEL! – duas vozes esquisitas gritaram do final do corredor.

Não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu não consegui sair do lugar. Minhas pernas travaram do nada e aqueles dois Hollows esquisitos pularam em cima de mim e me achataram no chão.

– Sai... De cima... DE MIM! – a minha voz não saiu como eu esperava, estava abafada.

– Ah... Desculpa. – falou o Cara de Formiga. Olhando para a minha cara achatada.

– Eu sinto muito, tá ligado? – disse o Gordão.

Já que eles continuaram sentados em cima de mim, eu mesmo os fiz sair de cima. Levantei violentamente e eles voaram contra a parede.

– Chega dessa palhaçada! – rosnei. – Se vão vir conosco, parem com essas idiotices! – os meus nervos estavam torrando.

– Calma, cara. Você é muito estressado. – falou o Kurosaki que estava tentando se livrar da pirralha que ainda estava chorando e quase sufocando ele com o abraço.

– Vamos sair logo daqui... Antes que eu fique igual a eles... – eu estava segurando o nariz entre os olhos e apontando aqueles dois idiotas que tentavam se levantar, mas sempre se debatiam e caiam novamente. A nanica e o moreno foram ajudá-lo a levantar.

Depois de meus neurônios quase se incendiarem, e de a pirralha implicar de que queria cavalinho do Kurosaki, nós continuamos nosso caminho, passando por vários corredores, corredores, corredores. Se mais alguém aparecesse pra atrapalhar, eu iria fazê-lo em pedaços. Estávamos passando pelo corredor onde os Privarón Espada ficam. E se algum deles tentar me impedir, vai sofrer, e muito.

Eu podia sentir a Reiatsu de um deles. Mas acho que ele não se atreveria a me desafiar, pois estava se afastando. Ou estava com medo de me enfrentar, ou iria dar uma de dedo-duro e espalhar a notícia de que o Sexto Espada está ajudando os inimigos a invadirem o Las Noches e a partir de agora será considerado um traidor. Eu não me importo. Que venham todos eles. Vão morrer do mesmo jeito.

Nós continuamos a correr adentrando cada vez mais no palácio. Eu sabia que haveria um momento em que o caminho se dividiria. Haveriam cinco partições. Claro que eu sei qual é o caminho certo, mas a melhor opção seria nos dividir, pois assim que os outros Espadas souberem que estamos aqui, irão se mobilizar para impedir a invasão. E a hora era agora. Lá estavam as divisões em cinco caminhos diferentes...

– O que? – o Kurosaki estava alarmado. – Grimmjow, você não conhece qual é o caminho certo?

– É claro que eu conheço. Mas a nanica está certa.

– Estamos lidando com os Espadas! A escolha mais inteligente é ficarmos juntos! – o Kurosaki é tão burro que eu sinto pena. – Você acha que eles virão sozinhos para nos enfrentar? Podemos ter você do nosso lado, mas...

– Ichigo. – o Renji colocou a mão entre ele e a nanica, como se quisesse que ele parasse de falar. – Preocupar-se com a vida de um guerreiro no campo de batalha... É apenas um insulto.

– Ficar-mos juntos... – ela olhou para o Kurosaki, séria. – Eu sei que você quer proteger a todos nós, Ichigo. Mas não viemos para ser protegidos por você!

– Sou obrigado a concordar com o Cabelos de Fogo e a nanica. O objetivo de vocês aqui é salvar aquela garota. – hesitei um pouco antes de continuar – E o meu também. Não deve ficar se preocupando com nenhum deles e nem comigo. Deve se preocupar com você e em salvá-la.

O laranja olhou para cada um de nós por alguns segundos e depois suspirou.

– Entendi... Nós vamos nos separar. – ele falou.

– Mas antes disso, vamos fazer algo para nos dar sorte. – disse o Cabelos de Fogo, estendendo a mão direita para a frente.

– Nos dar sorte? – perguntou o moreno.

– Sim. – ele respondeu. – Antes de irmos para uma batalha séria, há um ritual que fazemos no Gotei 13. Uma espécie de juramento. Ninguém a usa mais, mas... Por alguma razão, eu achei que seria uma boa idéia. – ele fez uma pausa e continuou. – Certo! Juntem suas mãos no centro com a minha!

Todos nós olhamos para a cara dele sem entender nada.

– Não me olhem assim! Nem mesmo eu quero fazer isso!

Eles juntaram as mãos, formando um círculo, até os três Hollows estavam fazendo isso. Já eu, fiquei olhando de longe. Eu não estou com eles... Estou?

– Você também, Grimmjow. – o Cabelos de Fogo me chamou e todos olharam para mim e sorriram.

– Eu não sou amigo de vocês... – falei.

– Mas está conosco. – falou a Nanica.

– E está nos ajudando. – o Kurosaki também falou.

– E também quer salvar a Inoue-san. – completou o Quatro Olhos.

Eu nunca tive amigos...

Ter amigos é isso? Mesmo prestes a se separar, fazer um juramento para que continuem juntos? Ter um mesmo objetivo?

Por mais que a minha mente dissesse que Não, juntei minha mão a de todos deles. E o Cabelos de Fogo começou a falar:

– Nesse momento... Adentramos o campo de batalha! Acreditem que nossas espadas não serão despedaçadas!Acreditem que nossos corações não ruirão!Ainda que nossos caminhos divirjam… carregamos corações de ferro! Juremos! Juremos que ainda que o solo sob nossos pés se abra… Iremos sobreviver… e retornar a este lugar!

Assim que ele terminou de falar, todos juntos separamos as mãos e escolheram cada um, um caminho. Quem viesse comigo iria pelo caminho que leva diretamente ao quarto de confinamento da garota. E quem veio comigo foi com o Kurosaki e a pirralha que não quis se separar dele. Depois de adentrar no corredor, não vimos mais os outros. E também, não poderíamos mais voltar atrás. Por algum motivo, eu estou confiando no poder daqueles caras.

Muito silêncio durante o percurso. Nem mesmo a pirralha estava chateando. Eu estava alerta, vasculhando cada canto enquanto passava pelos corredores. E não vou deixar vivo ninguém que entrar no meu caminho. Foi ai que eu senti uma Reiatsu passar bem perto de mim.

– Apareça! – ordenei. Parei de correr e o Kurosaki quase bateu em mim. Eu já sabia quem estava se esgueirando. – Está fugindo?

– Eu? Fugindo? Quem está fugindo é v... – como sempre, ele deu um passo em falso e escorregou, quebrou a coluna onde estava de pé e acabou caindo bem na nossa frente. – você...

– Cara... Você está bem? – o Kurosaki perguntou. Coisa que não deveria. Não se pergunta se o inimigo está bem... Mas lembrando o fato de que ele está confiando em mim...

Dentro da poeira, ele estava rindo. Eu nunca o vi. E também nunca vi nenhum Privarón Espada. Só sabia da existência deles. Apesar de já ter sido um por poucos dias. Pela risada ridícula dele eu pude perceber que estaríamos lidando com um idiota...

– ARÁ! HAHAHA! – ele parou para tossir. – HAHAHA! Cof! Cof! HAHAHA!

– Mas que porra é isso? – perguntei a mim mesmo.

Qualquer um pagaria para ver as nossas caras naquele momento constrangedor. Quando a poeira baixou, pude ver quem era o idiota que estava nos espreitando. Não vou gastar meu tempo descrevendo como ele é. Só sei que era... Era... Idiota. É assim que consigo descrevê-lo. E a pose dele, tão idiota quanto ele. Assim que viu nossas caras, ele ficou totalmente perplexo.

– Mas que reação é essa? Hã? Hã? Que reação é essa? – ele fazia essa pergunta repetidamente.

– Ah! Para de repetir isso! – gritei. – Agora sai do meu caminho antes que eu te corte em pedaços!

– Um Espada? Ajudando o inimigo? – ah essa pergunta ainda vai render muito... – Traição!

– Não é da sua conta, idiota! Sai logo do meu caminho! – eu estava quase partindo para cima dele.

Ele me ignorou. Tá pedindo pra apanhar.

– Ei você! Olhe para mim! Como pode ficar desse jeito após minha entrada magnífica? E você insetinho! Me olhe nos olhos!

– Magnífica? Você até escorregou... – comentou o Kurosaki. E eu concordo com ele.

– Entendo... Está se confiando por ter um Espada ao seu lado. – ele falou com um sorriso para mim.

– Quê? Você nem parece ser forte! – protestou o Kurosaki.

– Muito bem, Shinigami e Espada. Preparem-se! Eu Arrankar Nº 103! Eu, Dordonii-sama, irei esmagá-los aqui mesmo!

Tá. Vai nessa tiozão. Eu nem esperei que ele continuasse a falar besteira. Ataquei diretamente no nariz dele com um murro. E como eu queria, quebrei-o. Meu punho ficou um pouco sujo com o sangue dele.

– Isso é trapaça! Eu não estava preparado! – ele reclamou, segurando o nariz para tentar parar o sangramento.

– Grimm-sama, sua mão está bem? – a pirralha me perguntou. Até que esse apelido não é tão ruim...

– Está pirralha, mas o nariz dele não. – respondi rindo.

– Grimmjow... – chamou o Kurosaki.

– Han? – olhei por cima do ombro.

– Eu fico com ele. Você vai e pega a Inoue. Nos encontramos depois.

Para falar a verdade, aquela era Sim uma boa idéia. Mas...

– Tem certeza, Kurosaki? – perguntei. Apesar de que aquele cara não vai dar trabalho, ele só está atrapalhando.

– Sim. Vá. – ele respondeu.

– Ok. Vê se não morre, idiota.

– Você também, vê se continua vivo. – ele respondeu.

Passei tão rápido por aquele idiota que ele nem conseguiu me acompanhar, deixei-o com o Kurosaki. Não é possível que ele não consiga dar conta daquele inútil. Ainda os ouvi falando, mas logo não ouvia nada além de minhas pisadas. Eu estava indo direto buscar a garota. Eu prometi que voltaria para buscá-la.

Usei o Sonido repetidas vezes, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível no quarto dela. Foi ai que eu ouvi uma batida. Muito forte. Como se tivessem arremessado alguma coisa...

– Não pode ser...

Comecei uma busca por alguma Reiatsu perto dali. Eu já estava chegando. E as Reiatsus que encontrei não me agradaram nem um pouco. Loly e Menoly... Não havia motivo para elas estarem com a garota.

Eu corri ainda mais rápido, às vezes até esquecendo que era capaz de correr na velocidade do som. Podia ouvir vozes, as vozes daquelas duas.

_"Desgraçadas..." _

Quando cheguei, podia ver no final do corredor, a porta do quarto estava arrombada... E elas estavam lá dentro.

Eu tinha que ser rápido, e não iria me conter em matá-las se elas fizerem mal a aquela garota.

– Farei com que você nunca mais possa ver o Aizen-sama de novo! – essa era a voz da Loly...

– Loly! Não! Pare com isso! – e essa era a Menoly – Se você exagerar...

– Cala a boca! – a outra gritou. – Se está amarelando, então saia!

– Para com isso Loly!

Não deu outra. Quebrei a parede e mudei totalmente a minha postura. Já que aquelas duas estavam ali, eu tinha que agir como o Sexto Espada, mesmo que fosse matá-las. Mas quando eu olhei para a garota...

Ela estava muito machucada... Loly estava segurando na gola da blusa dela. Estava pronta para atacá-la, mas eu tentei me conter... Eu apenas caminhei para dentro do quarto. Quando a poeira baixou, elas me viram. Acabei sorrindo ao ver a expressão assustada delas duas. A garota estava tão machucada que mal conseguia erguer o rosto para me olhar. A fúria que eu estava sentindo era difícil de controlar.

– Grimmjow? – disse Loly, assustada. Já soltando a roupa da garota.

– E ai? – falei. Elas permaneceram caladas, me olhando como se eu fosse o demônio. – Vejo que se esgueiraram até aqui enquanto eu não estava por perto. Parece que estão dando uma festa!

– O quê? Como entrou aqui?

– Como? Pela parede. – respondi.

– P-pare de bancar o engraçadinho. – ela avançou dois passos amedrontados.

– Ah, relaxe. Vocês quebraram a porta, então eu tinha que arrumar outro jeito de entrar. – dizendo isso, eu avancei até elas. Calmamente, como se só estivesse querendo conversar, o que não era verdade.

– A-afaste-se! – ela gritou. O medo era visível nos olhos dela.

Eu já não agüentava mais segurar a raiva que estava sentindo. Elas feriram a garota. E não vão sair vivas... Andei até ficar frente a frente com a Loly e quando ela menos esperou, golpeei-a com o braço. A força que usei foi tão grande que ela foi lançada para longe.

– Parece que eu exagerei um pouco. – disse, olhando para a que sobrou por cima do ombro.

A loira preparou um Cero insignificante na mão esquerda e veio correndo até mim, achando ela que poderia me causar algum dano com aquela droga.

– Grimmjow! – é o meu nome, eu sei.

Ela tentou me golpear com aquele Cero, mas facilmente, eu apenas segurei a mão dela com a minha esquerda, só virando o braço para trás. Ela me olhou perplexa. Estava botando muita força, mas para mim, aquilo não era nada. Olhei para ela e sorri de canto. Formei o meu próprio Cero e encobri o dela. Ela não conseguiu sair. Muito menos tentar desviar abaixando a cabeça. O meu Cero atingiu diretamente o rosto dela. Eu não queria destruir só a cabeça dela, queria destruir toda a parte de cima do corpo. Desintegrá-la. E depois fazer a mesma coisa com a outra que ainda estava viva e tossindo.

Foi uma sensação vingativa ótima de sentir. Soube que um pouco do velho Sexto Espada ainda vivia em mim. E deixaria essa parte dele intacta. Pois sem o ódio, não se pode lutar.

– MENOLY! – a outra gritou desesperadamente.

– Isso foi perigoso. Ainda bem que eu a impedi. – falei, sarcástico.

Eu vi o jeito como a garota me olhava. Ela estava com medo. Não sei se era medo do que eu estava fazendo ou se era medo de mim. Eu queria acabar logo com aquilo.

– Aizen-sama fará você pagar por isso!

– Ainda está viva? – olhei furioso para ela.

Caminhei normalmente para perto daquela inútil. Ela não conseguia nem ficar de pé, mas rastejava a cada vez que eu me aproximava.

– O-o que vai fazer? Afaste-se de mim! Não! – ela implorava, e eu a ignorava.

– BU! – gritei, e ela gritou de volta com medo. Eu poderia rir daquilo se não lembrasse da situação dolorosa da garota. – Idiota...

– Aizen-sama vai te matar! – já não estava agüentando a voz irritante dela.

Acabei logo com aquilo. Pisei na cabeça dela com tanta força que quebrei o crânio dela. O barulho do osso se partindo foi satisfatório.

– Como se Aizen fosse levantar um dedo por Arrankars como vocês. – falei mais para mim mesmo do que para qualquer outro que estivesse ouvindo.

Virei-me para a garota. O rosto dela estava machucado. Era doloroso para mim ver aquilo. Minha expressão se converteu para algo angustiante. Fui até ela e me ajoelhei. Ela não estava conseguindo falar, respirava com dificuldade...

– O que elas fizeram com você... – não estava com coragem nem de tocar o rosto dela de tão ferido que estava.

– Grimmjow... – ela sussurrou. – Você voltou...

– Shi... – levemente com o indicador nos lábios dela fiz com que ela se calasse. – É claro que voltei. Eu disse para me esperar, não disse? – eu tentei sorrir, mesmo que vê-la naquele estado fosse terrível. – Você pode curar a si mesma?

– Posso... – até a voz dela saia com dificuldade.

– Então ajeite essa cara... Está horrível. – tentei brincar com a situação.

Ela fez aquela coisa estranha do poder dela, e ainda me surpreendo em como ela consegue reverter as coisas para um estado anterior ao terem sido danificadas. O rosto voltou a ser como antes. Belo. Perfeito. Indescritível.

– Bem melhor agora. – falei, sorrindo. Me sentindo muito melhor por vê-la sem nenhum arranhão.

Eu não tive tempo para dizer mais nada. Ela me puxou para mais perto pela gola da camisa e me abraçou.

Aquele abraço...

Eu podia sentir tudo o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, mas o que predominava, era o medo. E a única coisa que eu podia fazer naquele momento, era abraçá-la de volta. Mostrar a ela que estava segura novamente. Eu estava ali, então não havia mais motivos para ter medo.

– Prometa pra mim... – ela disse com a voz abafada. A respiração quente dela estava contra o meu pescoço. – Que não vai se machucar...

É impossível não se machucar durante uma guerra, mas se é para deixá-la tranqüila, eu prometeria qualquer coisa.

– Eu prometo.

Queria poder ficar ali abraçado a ela para o resto da vida. Queria poder ficar com ela para o resto da vida. Mas no fundo eu sabia que sempre estaremos longe de poder ficar juntos.


	20. Reencontro

**Reencontro**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Era ele. Eu tinha certeza disso.<p>

Quando a poeira baixou, lá estava a prova de que meu coração estava certo.

A primeira coisa que vi, foram os fios anil do cabelo dele.

– Grimmjow? – a morena que me segurava pela gola da blusa ficou extremamente assustada ao vê-lo.

A minha visão estava ficando turva, mas ainda conseguia ver as coisas acontecendo.

– E ai? – eu ouvi a voz dele.

Grimmjow me olhou apenas por alguns segundos e a expressão do rosto dele pareceu não mudar. Como se eu não estivesse ali... Era como se ele tivesse voltado a ser o que era antes. Como se ele fosse o Sexto Espada do qual eu tenho medo e não aquele que eu... que eu amo.

Espero que ele esteja fingindo...

– Vejo que se esgueiraram até aqui enquanto eu não estava por perto. Parece que estão dando uma festa!

– O quê? Como entrou aqui? – perguntou a morena, ainda amedrontada.

– Como? Pela parede. – ele respondeu. Se meu rosto não estivesse tão dolorido e também não me encontrasse naquela situação, eu poderia rir...

– P-pare de bancar o engraçadinho. – ela soltou a minha blusa e avançou alguns passos para a frente. Eu agora só via os vultos.

– Ah, relaxe. Vocês quebraram a porta, então eu tinha que arrumar outro jeito de entrar. – quando ele disse isso, começou a se aproximar calmamente.

– A-afaste-se! – ela gritou. Eu pude perceber o medo na voz dela.

É isso... Ele está apenas assustando as duas.

Mesmo que elas tenham me machucado dessa forma, eu não queria que ele fizesse mal a elas...

Eu não sei por que, mas eu sempre fui assim...

Quando eu achei que não haveria nenhuma morte ali, ele mostrou que eu estava errada. Golpeou a morena com o braço com tanta força que foi lançada longe. Não consegui ver onde ela caiu, mas o barulho do impacto do corpo dela contra o chão foi muito alto.

– Parece que eu exagerei um pouco. – ele disse, e virou o rosto para trás levemente, pelo jeito estava olhando a loira.

Minha visão ficou muito turva naquele instante. Não consegui ver direito o que aconteceu, apenas uma luz avermelhada surgindo na mão dela que correu em direção a ele.

– Grimmjow! – ela bradou.

Ouvi o barulho de um impacto da mão dele com a dela. Ele deve ter bloqueado seu ataque facilmente. Os vultos que eu via foram assustadores...

Aquela luz vermelha aumentou terrivelmente e se expandiu até atingir a loira. O brilho quase me cegou completamente. Houve um som abafado, como se uma onda sonora atravessasse o ar. A temperatura subiu um pouco, mas quando a luz baixou... Eu só vi o vulto das pernas dela... Era como se o restante de seu corpo não existisse mais.

– MENOLY! – a outra gritou desesperadamente.

Eu não consegui olhar mais, eu sabia que ele iria fazer a mesma coisa com ela também.

– Isso foi perigoso. Ainda bem que eu a impedi. – ele disse.

Eu estava com medo...

Ele podia estar me protegendo, mas eu estava com medo...

Se ele está fazendo isso com elas, da mesma forma podem fazer isso com ele...

Eu não quero isso...

– Aizen-sama fará você pagar por isso! - ela gritou.

– Ainda está viva? – eu não estava mais olhando.

Fechei os olhos completamente e abracei a mim mesma. Eu não olharia até tudo aquilo acabar.

– O-o que vai fazer? Afaste-se de mim! Não! – ela implorava.

– BU! – ele estava assustando até a mim. – Idiota...

– Aizen-sama vai te matar!

A última coisa que ouvi foi um grande estalo... Como se fossem ossos quebrando. Não quis nem imaginar o que ele fez com ela.

– Como se Aizen fosse levantar um dedo por Arrankars como vocês. – ele disse.

Abri os olhos e vi que ele agora estava olhando para mim. Só que agora, estava diferente de quando chegou. O olhar dele estava preocupado. Preocupado comigo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e ajoelhou-se na minha frente. Os machucados que elas me causaram me deixaram com dificuldades para respirar.

– O que elas fizeram com você... – ele sussurrou.

Graças a Deus. Aquele era o Sexto Espada que eu conheci. O Sexto Espada pelo qual meu coração bateu mais forte. Me senti mais calma ao olhar nos olhos dele.

– Grimmjow... – sussurrei. – Você voltou...

– Shi... – levemente ele tocou nos meus lábios para que eu parasse de falar. – É claro que voltei. Eu disse para me esperar, não disse? – ele sorriu. Eu sentia falta daquele sorriso. – Você pode curar a si mesma?

– Posso... – minha voz saiu com dificuldades.

– Então ajeite essa cara... Está horrível. – ele brincou.

Logo eu fiz o Souten Kisshun. Retornando aos poucos meu rosto a forma como era antes. Ele apenas ficou me observando, em silêncio, mas havia um leve sorriso no rosto dele.

– Bem melhor agora. – ele disse.

Eu não agüentei mais. Precisava fazer aquilo. Antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa, eu o puxei para mim e o abracei o mais forte que consegui naquele momento.

Aquele foi um abraço de medo. Eu estava com medo por ele. Medo de que ele acabasse se machucando. Medo que ele estivesse se arriscando demais. Medo de que ele fosse punido por isso. Medo de que... De que o pior acontecesse...

A única coisa que ele fez foi me abraçar de volta.

– Prometa pra mim... – minha voz saiu abafada. Mas eu precisava que ele me prometesse... – Que não vai se machucar...

Ele demorou um tempo antes de responder. Como se estivesse pensando nas palavras certas.

– Eu prometo. – finalmente respondeu.

Mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo a promessa de que não iria mais se machucar, isso não acalmou o meu coração. Tudo o que eu queria era que tudo aquilo acabasse. Que ninguém se machucasse mais do que já se machucaram. Eu não quero que ninguém mais sofra por minha causa. Eu estava quase chorando.

– Os seus amigos estão aqui. – ele disse, senti o hálito dele contra o meu cabelo. – Eles vão te tirar daqui. E você vai para casa.

Aquela notícia me deixou feliz até certo ponto... Havia algo que ainda me assustava. O que aconteceria depois de tudo...

– E você...? – perguntei, fechando os punhos no tecido da camisa dele.

– Não se preocupe comigo. – ele respondeu. – Eu me viro.

– Eu não quero deixar você aqui...

– Mas deve.

Não tinha de ser assim... Depois de tudo o que ele está fazendo por mim, e eu ir embora assim apenas dizendo "Obrigado por tudo." Ele não precisava ficar ali... Eu quero que ele venha comigo...

– Não... – agarrei-me ainda mais forte nele.

– Por favor, garota... – ele me soltou e puxou os meus braços calmamente, apenas me afastando dele. Quando olhei em seu rosto... – Não complique mais as coisas...

–... – eu não consegui falar.

Ele levantou e me ajudou a levantar também. Percebi que ele estava evitando olhar para mim.

Então me lembrei das duas que invadiram o meu quarto... Eu não conseguiria olhar. Agradeci a pouca luz que entrava naquele cômodo.

– Vamos... – chamou. Ele estava olhando para a porta arrombada. – Antes que alguém...

O que aconteceu naquele momento foi assustador...

Tanto eu como ele sentimos uma Reiatsu desaparecer.

Não...

Não pode ser...

Ele não...

– Kurosaki-kun... – sussurrei, quase sem força nenhuma para falar.

Não houve tempo de pensar em mais nada, eu já estava nos braços do Grimmjow e só vi os vultos das paredes passarem ao meu redor.

Ele ficou em silêncio durante todo o caminho. O único som que eu ouvia era a respiração dele e a minha. Passamos por vários corredores, eu não conhecia aquele caminho, mas ele parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo. Eu estava pedindo com todas as minhas forças que o pior não tivesse acontecido.

Chegamos a um lugar que estava totalmente destruído. Pedaços das vigas daquela sala estavam caídas pelo chão. Enormes pedaços do teto derrubados. Sinais de que houve uma luta ali. Grimmjow parou de correr, mas continuou em silêncio. Ele me colocou de pé no chão e começou a andar.

– Espere aqui. – ele disse. A única coisa que poderia fazer era obedecer.

Fiquei parada enquanto ele avançou. Era como se ele estivesse procurando pelo causador daquela destruição toda. Ouvi o barulho de alguém se rastejando perto de onde eu estava. Quando olhei para o lado, eu vi uma coisa verde e pequena surgir no topo de todo o entulho.

– Itsygoo... – era uma menininha.

Ela estava se arrastando para a beirada. Grimmjow ainda não tinha voltado. Eu corri até ela, se ela continuasse a rastejar, iria cair. E foi o que aconteceu. Assim que me aproximei, ela caiu bem nos meus braços.

– Você está bem? – perguntei.

– Itsygoo... – ela repetiu. – Nel tem que achar o Itsygoo...

Ouvi outro barulho. Como se alguém estivesse removendo uma daquelas pedras. Vi um enorme bloco ser levantado e jogado para o lado. O cabelo azul revelou quem levantou o bloco. A expressão do Sexto Espada era instável. Ele se abaixou para pegar alguma coisa e quando levantou, trazia alguém nos braços.

Aquele cabelo laranja...

Aquela Zampakutou...

Era o Kurosaki-kun...

– Itsygoo! – gritou a menininha. Esticando os braços como se pudesse alcançá-lo daquela distância. – Itsygoo!

As roupas dele estavam rasgadas. Logo Grimmjow estava bem na minha frente. Ele deitou o Kurosaki-kun no chão. E quando olhei pro peito dele, meu coração quase parou.

Os olhos dele não tinham foco. Ele não estava respirando. Ele estava... Estava... Morto...

– Kurosaki-kun...

– Itsygoo estava tentando me proteger, – disse a menina, em prantos, agarrando-se ao tecido da minha roupa. – e foi atingido por um Cero! Itsygoo estava tentando me proteger e apanhou feio! Eu continuo atrapalhando o Itsygoo! – quanto mais ela falava, mais lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela. – Itsygoo estaria bem se eu não estivesse aqui! É tudo minha culpa! Por favor, salve o Itsygoo!

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Não era possível que ainda houvesse tempo...

Por que...? Estão todos se machucando por causa de mim...

– Seu poder. – disse Grimmjow. – Use o seu poder.

– Mas... Eu... – eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

– Você consegue. – ele me encorajou. Mas eu podia ver que nem ele tinha certeza se eu iria conseguir.

Eu estava muito assustada ao ver o Kurosaki-kun daquele jeito. Não havia vida nos olhos dele.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não o via...

Saber que aquilo aconteceu com ele por que queria me salvar... Era como uma facada.

Deixei a menina no chão e me aproximei do Kurosaki-kun. Grimmjow sentou-se numa viga quebrada e ficou olhando para o chão. A menina andou até ele e agarrou-se a perna dele. Ela ainda estava chorando.

– Grimm-sama... – ela choramingou. – O Itsygoo vai ficar bem...?

Ele demorou um tempo antes de responder, e o que ele fez me surpreendeu.

– Vai, pirralha. – ele afagou a cabeça dela levemente. – Aquela garota ali vai fazer ele ficar bem.

Os dois estavam confiando em mim...

Eu também tinha que confiar em mim...

– Souten Kisshun...

Meu escudo cobriu o corpo do Kurosaki-kun.

Passaram-se minutos. Horas. E eu não estava conseguindo curá-lo completamente. Uma Reiatsu terrível estava envolvendo as feridas dele...

Eu estava me esforçando...

Me esforçando...

Aquele buraco no peito dele...

Não posso... Rejeitar isso.

Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa como aquela?

– Foi o Ulquiorra. – falou Grimmjow, de pé ao meu lado. Como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos. – É uma característica dele. Não sei se ele percebe isso ou não, mas ele tem a mania de atacar o inimigo no mesmo lugar onde o buraco Hollow dele está.

Eu apenas ouvi o que ele disse. Como alguém podia ser tão cruel assim?

A mão do Kurosaki-kun se mexeu.

O meu coração quase saltou quando eu vi os olhos dele olhando nos meus. Ele estava bem... Estava vivo...

– Nel... Grimmjow e... Inoue? – ele estava surpreso.

– Kurosaki-kun... – eu sorri. Não sei descrever o quanto estava feliz.

– Itsygoo... – a menininha se aproximou e passou por entre as minhas pernas. – Itsygoo!

– A Bela Adormecida acordou! – falou Grimmjow, mas eu pude perceber o tom divertido na voz dele. – Te deixo sozinho por uns segundos e você faz essa bagunça toda!

– É bom saber que você ainda tá vivo, Grimmjow. – disse o Kurosaki-kun, sorrindo.

Era ótimo vê-los daquele jeito.

Sempre que eu falava no Kurosaki-kun, eu podia ver o ódio que Grimmjow tinha por ele. E quando eu vi o Kurosaki-kun naquela noite, os ferimentos dele, e que foi Grimmjow quem os causou... Eles deveriam se odiar. Mas...

Posso dizer que eles se tornaram amigos.

– Agora vê se fica bom pra eu poder chutar o seu traseiro! – ou _quase_ amigos.

– Que bom que está bem, Kurosaki-kun. – falei. Sorrindo.

– Itsygoo! – a menina começou a chorar, mas dessa vez de felicidade.

– Temos que ser rápidos. – falou Grimmjow. Sério. – Ulquiorra vai voltar aqui quando souber do que está acontecendo. Você tem que... – ele não pode terminar o que ia falar, alguém apareceu logo atrás de nós.

Quando olhamos para trás para ver quem era. O medo voltou a me perturbar. Ele estava com as duas mãos nos bolsos. Nos olhando daquela maneira fria e assustadora. Encarava cada um de nós. Principalmente Grimmjow.

– Quando me disseram que você estava ajudando o inimigo, eu achei que fosse engano. – falou Ulquiorra. – Mas vejo que eu estava errado em duvidar. Pagará por sua traição, Sexto Espada, Grimmjow Jagguerjack.


	21. Adeus, Garota

**Adeus, Garota**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>– Quando me disseram que você estava ajudando o inimigo, eu achei que fosse engano. – falou Ulquiorra. – Mas vejo que eu estava errado em duvidar. Pagará por sua traição, Sexto Espada, Grimmjow Jagguerjack.<p>

Antes eu achava que aquele que eu mais odeio no mundo era o Kurosaki, mas agora eu sei que aquele que está no topo da minha lista negra é o Quarto Espada. Mas de certo modo, seria divertido brincar um pouquinho com aquele branquelo.

– Ulquiorra... – falei. Sorrindo.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Grimmjow? – ele perguntou, sem alterar a falta de expressão daquela cara irritante.

Ele começou a se aproximar aos poucos. Eu continuei parado no mesmo lugar.

– O que foi? Fiz uma pergunta. – ele me encarava. – Quero saber por que estão curando os ferimentos que eu causei a esse inimigo.

A minha reação foi típica, eu sorri para provocá-lo.

– Não tem o que responder? – ele olhou para a garota de uma maneira que não me agradou. – Não importa. Seja como for, essa mulher é propriedade de Aizen-sama. Entregue-a.

Ouvi-lo falar dela como se fosse um objeto foi demais, porém, não desmanchei o meu sorriso.

– Negativo. – respondi.

Ele ainda me encarava.

– Como é?

– O que foi? Hoje está tão falante, Ulquiorra! – dizendo isso, eu liberei uma grande quantidade da minha Reiatsu para provocá-lo.

O Quarto Espada arregalou os olhos. Aproveitando o momento de distração dele, usei o Sonido ao mesmo tempo que preparava um Cero na mão direita, mas aquele imprestável bloqueou a minha mão com a dele e se eu tivesse liberado o Cero, poderia machucar os outros ali(E ainda é estranho me preocupar com eles...). Cancelei o ataque, lembrando-me de algo que me disseram um dia desses sobre o branquelo.

– Estou sabendo, Ulquiorra que você tem medo de me enfrentar... – era divertido brincar com aquela situação. – e de lutar comigo! – na outra mão eu formei outro Cero.

Ele arregalou os olhos outra vez. E olhou para a minha outra mão, fiz ele pensar que lançaria meu ataque com a esquerda, mas assim que ele se preparou para proteger-se, o verdadeiro ataque veio da mão direita. A força do Cero o lançou para cima, ele parecia estar ileso, mas o braço dele estava queimado.

– Defendeu, hein? – rosnei, adorando brincar com ele. – Claro que só um ataque não basta!

Subitamente ele sumiu do meu campo de visão. Usou o Sonido e surgiu sobre a minha cabeça apontando o indicador(Odeio a forma como ele usa o Cero). Olhei para cima no exato momento em que o brilho verde estava em formação. Mesmo que isso pudesse arriscar os outros ali, o único jeito seria bloquear Cero com Cero.

O brilho vermelho do meu ataque encobriu o dele. Ulquiorra não pareceu surpreso, e não desviou. Ótimo. Com um sorriso de canto a canto no rosto, ataquei com tudo.

A explosão causada foi muito forte. Mais pedaços daquela sala caíram na areia do outro lado. Como aquele era um espaço de dentro do palácio, o céu falso estava azul. E Ulquiorra ainda estava ileso...

Ele estava procurando por mim, olhando para todos os lados. Aproveitei a chance. Encoberto pela poeira, esgueirei-me e coloquei o braço na frente do corpo dele. Puxei um lado da camisa dele e usei o Negación. Soltando o pequeno losango roxo no buraco Hollow dele. Me afastei e fiquei apenas observando.

Enormes faixas surgiram ao redor dele, fechando-o dentro daquela _prisão temporária_(no caso dele).

– Droga... – ele disse.

Rapidamente as faixas se fecharam e encolheram, até sumir completamente e não sobrar nada do branquelo. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Quando dei por mim, não foram só alguns pedaços do lugar que caíram. Toda aquela torre foi destruída. A garota estava fazendo um escudo para proteger a ela, a pirralha e o Kurosaki. Eles estavam me olhando assustados. Sem entender o que acabou de acontecer.

– O que foi aquilo? – perguntou a garota.

– Os Espadas tem algo chamado Caja Negación. Dado pelo Aizen para punirmos nossos subordinados. Foi isso que usei.

– Caja Negación? – a cara do Kurosaki estava tão idiota quanto sempre.

– Se fosse um qualquer, ficaria preso em outra dimensão eternamente. Mas não é algo que foi criado para se usar com Espadas. Pela Reiatsu, dele deverá prende-lo por duas ou três horas. Você tem que usar esse tempo para curá-lo logo e irem embora o quanto antes.

A idéia de que aquela era a última vez que eu iria vê-la era dolorosa... Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Só dizer Adeus e ficar olhando enquanto ela ia embora com o Kurosaki. O que me consolava é que eu sabia que esse era o melhor para ela.

Eu podia perceber que não seria só difícil para mim. A garota estava curando o Kurosaki, mas prendia um choro. Eu fiquei de costas para eles, olhando para o nada. Passou-se um tempo, eu pensei em muitas coisas durante esse tempo.

Em como era a minha vida antes dela...

Como foi a minha vida com ela...

Como será a minha vida sem ela...

– Terminei... – ela disse.

Não me virei, continuei parado.

– ITSYGOOOOOO! – pelo jeito a pirralha pulou na garganta do Kurosaki novamente.

Agradeci por eu ser rápido o suficiente para desviar.

– GRIMM-SAMA! – eu mereço...

Quase engoli areia, cai de cara com aquela pirralha sentada nas minhas costas achando que eu era um cavalo. Ouvi risinhos dos dois lá atrás.

– Tem sorte pelo meu bom-humor ter voltado, pirralha. – falei, levantando enquanto ela escorregava pelas minhas costas e caia sentada no chão.

Assim que fiquei de pé, olhei para a garota. Ela estava olhando de lado, visivelmente triste. Afagando os próprios braços. O Kurosaki já estava de pé, sorrindo irritantemente. Ele olhou para mim e disse:

– É, parece que a gente se despede aqui.

O que eu poderia dizer agora? Adeus? Tchau? Até logo...?

Não haveria _Até logo_...

Das três opções, a mais adequada só era uma.

– E os seus amigos? Eles ainda estão lá dentro. – lembrei.

– Tem certeza? – eu reconheci aquela voz.

Era a nanica. E não estava sozinha.

Todos os caras estavam lá. Até os dois Hollows amigos da pirralha. Mas eles estavam com uma aparência não muito apresentável.

– Rukia! – exclamou o Kurosaki.

– Acabou. – disse o Cabelos de Fogo.

Bela reunião de amigos. Mas eu não sou amigo deles. Apenas fiquei observando.

– Parece que ele realmente salvou a Inoue-san. – falou o Quatro Olhos.

– Tsc... – revirei os olhos e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos. – Vocês tem que ir logo, antes que o Ulquiorra consiga voltar.

Eles começaram a se despedir dos Hollows, até de mim se despediram com tapas nas minhas costas e um aperto de mão civilizado do Quatro Olhos. Logo depois de todas essas despedidas, eu me afastei. Apenas uma pessoa não havia se despedido de mim... Ainda...

– Grimmjow... – a garota me chamou.

– Sim...? – olhei levemente por cima do ombro.

Ouvi os passos dela se aproximando de mim. Ela puxou a minha mão e agarrou o meu braço.

– Obrigado... – ela sussurrou. A voz dela como a de quem segura um choro até não poder mais. – Por tudo...

– Não me agradeça... – eu não conseguia olhar para ela. Apenas fechei os olhos e beijei o alto da cabeça dela. Aproveitando para sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo uma última vez.

Ouvi mais passos se aproximarem.

– Vamos, Inoue. – chamou o Kurosaki.

Quando abri os olhos, ele estava ao lado dela, segurando levemente no ombro da garota. O olhar que ele lançava para ela era... Triste. Não só o dele, mas o de todos os outros que estavam ali perto.

Ela me soltou, mas não olhou para mim, apenas se afastou um pouco.

Eles não iriam saber sair do palácio, seria mais rápido se eu abrisse uma Garganta para eles.

Levantei o braço direito e com o dedo rasguei o ar, abrindo uma enorme boca. Grande o suficiente para que todos eles passassem.

– Por aqui. – eu disse. – Vão sair naquela cidade onde vocês moram.

– Ei, cara. – falou o Kurosaki. Passando o braço por cima do meu ombro. – Obrigado, por ter nos ajudado a salvar a Inoue.

– É. – respondi. – Vai embora logo antes que eu te chute o traseiro.

Ele bagunçou o meu cabelo, algo que não me deixou muito feliz. Se ele está me considerando como um amigo, o problema é dele. Isso não muda nada.

Acenando para os Hollows e para mim, eles foram entrando um a um. A última a entrar foi a garota. Eles ficaram olhando para ela e esperando. O Kurosaki estendeu a mão para ela e ela segurou. Eu desviei o olhar.

Quando eu ia fechar a Garganta, de repente a garota estava na minha frente. Ela segurou minha mão e apertou. Meu instinto foi de olhar para ela. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos. Ela segurou o meu rosto delicadamente, suas mãos estavam geladas. Puxou o meu rosto para mais perto do dela.

Nossos lábios se tocaram pelo mais breve dos instantes.

– Adeus... Grimmjow... – ela sussurrou, seu hálito contra a minha boca.

Ela virou subitamente e correu, segurando a minha mão até o último dos instantes.

Quando ela entrou na Garganta e se juntou aos amigos, eu disse para mim mesmo:

– Adeus, garota.

_"Essas alegrias violentas,_

_tem fins violentos._

_Falecendo no triunfo_

_como fogo e pólvora_

_Que num beijo se consomem."_

_(Romeu e Julieta - William Shakespeare)_


	22. Recapturada

**Recapturada**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>– Acabou. – falou Renji.<p>

Ele estava certo...

Tudo acabou.

É difícil aceitar o fim. Eu iria embora, e ele ficaria aqui.

Eu estaria segura, e ele correndo perigo a todo instante.

Ele fez tanto por mim, e eu simplesmente iria embora.

Era como se eu estivesse abandonando-o.

Todos se reuniram para se despedir. Diziam _Tchau_, _Até logo_, mas eles nunca diziam _Adeus._ A menininha choramingou quando o Kurosaki-kun se despediu dela.

Grimmjow estava afastado de todos nós...

Eu tinha que dizer _Adeus_ a ele... Eu não queria.

Queria que ele viesse conosco...

Mas eu teria de ir embora, deixá-lo ali, e jamais tirá-lo do meu coração. Respirei fundo e caminhei até ele.

– Grimmjow... – chamei.

– Sim...? – ele estava de costas e olhou por cima do ombro.

Eu precisava de coragem naquele momento, porém, era o que mais me faltava. Puxei o braço dele e me agarrei... Se pudesse, jamais soltaria...

– Obrigado... – sussurrou. Minha voz quase não saiu. – Por tudo...

– Não me agradeça... – ele respondeu baixinho e beijou o alto da minha cabeça.

O Kurosaki-kun se aproximou de nós.

– Vamos, Inoue. – ele me chamou.

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. O olhar do Kurosaki-kun era triste. Como se entendesse o quanto estava sendo doloroso para mim. Não só ele, mas todos os outros entendiam. Ele queria me dizer que aquele era o momento de ir.

Lutando contra a vontade do meu coração, eu soltei o braço do Grimmjow. Juntei-me aos outros. Quando ouvi pequenos comentários de como iríamos sair dali, Grimmjow disse:

– Por aqui. Vão sair naquela cidade onde vocês moram.

Ele havia aberto uma fissura no ar. Uma abertura igual a que ele fez para me levar a aquele lugar antes...

Aquele dia...

Jamais vou esquecer do dia em que ele me tirou da tristeza do Las Noches.

– Ei, cara. – disse o Kurosaki-kun. Passando o braço por cima dos ombros do Sexto Espada. – Obrigado, por ter nos ajudado a salvar a Inoue.

– É. – ele respondeu. – Vai embora logo antes que eu te chute o traseiro.

Kurosaki-kun bagunçou os cabelos anil dele como se fossem velhos amigos. Aquilo me alegrou um pouco. Só um pouco.

Entraram um a um na fissura. Do outro lado havia apenas escuridão, mas eu sabia que também estava a saída do Hueco Mundo.

Eu fui a última a entrar. O Kurosaki-kun estendeu a mão para mim e eu segurei.

A mão do Kurosaki-kun era quente. Acolhedora, mas...

_"Me perdoe, Kurosaki-kun..."_

Soltei a mão dele e corri de volta. Corri para o Sexto Espada. Ele estava olhando para o lado, não havia me visto ainda. Parei bem de frente a ele. Segurei em sua mão e apertei. Eu estava tremendo. E não podia chorar. Segurei o rosto dele delicadamente e o puxei para mais perto do meu.

Não foi um beijo apaixonado.

Não foi um beijo demorado.

Aquele foi o último beijo. O que acontece pelo mais breve dos instantes e acaba com a despedida.

– Adeus... Grimmjow... – ela sussurrei, ainda sentindo a respiração dele contra o meu rosto.

Não conseguiria mais ficar ali. Segurei a mão dele até não poder mais alcançar para tocá-lo. Corri de volta para a saída do Hueco Mundo e não olhei para trás... Se eu olhasse, seria mais doloroso.

_"Evaporam-se os beijos,_

_Dissolve-se sua imagem, mas você continuará em toda a parte..._

_Levarei você em mim para sempre__,__como as ondas são levadas pelo vento."_

_(Dulce Maria – Dulce Amargo) _

Eu não olhei para trás. Eu não conseguiria olhar...

Nós adentramos naquele espaço escuro. Aos poucos a luz que vinha do lugar por onde entramos estava ficando cada vez mais fraca. Estávamos em fila e eu era a última. O Kurosaki-kun vinha bem na minha frente, às vezes, mesmo naquela escuridão, eu percebia que ele olhava para mim.

Aquele lugar era frio. Eu ainda não podia ver o final do caminho. E muito menos o chão onde eu pisava. Nós ficamos em silêncio. Toda a luz se extinguiu e tivemos que confiar apenas com a audição.

Eu imaginava como seria a minha vida a partir de agora. Não sou mais a mesma. Nunca mais serei a mesma.

Nunca pensei que ter sido levada para o Hueco Mundo me mudaria daquela forma.

Nunca pensei que iria descobrir algo lá.

Havia algo que me perturbava...

O que aconteceria com o Sexto Espada...

Imagens terríveis vinham a minha mente, eu tentava afastá-las, mas elas não queriam me deixar em paz.

Se ele tivesse vindo conosco, talvez...

Talvez...

– Parem ai mesmo. –alguém falou.

Aquela voz...

Eu conhecia aquela voz...

A voz que me partia o coração sempre que eu ouvia.

– Esta mulher é propriedade de Aizen-sama. – disse Ulquiorra.

Não conseguia ver onde ele estava.

– Ulquiorra! – gritou o Kurosaki-kun. – Apareça!

– Vocês cometeram um erro ao usar a Garganta... – eu senti a presença dele ao meu lado. Meu corpo paralisou. – Pois tem o mesmo conceito da Caja Negación. Passa pela mesma dimensão.

Ishida-kun ativou o escudo Quincy dele. A luz branca iluminou o lugar por completo. Quando olhei para o lado esquerdo, Ulquiorra estava lá. Olhando para mim com um rosto vazio.

– Não resista, mulher. – ele disse. – E vocês, não se intrometam.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em segundos ele estava me segurando pelas mãos violentamente e me prendeu debaixo do braço como se eu fosse um pacote.

– ME LARGUE! – pedi, inutilmente.

– SOLTA ELA! – gritou o Kurosaki-kun.

Eu gritei desesperadamente, todos tentaram me salvar, mas Ulquiorra foi mais rápido. Reabriu o lado por onde entramos e correu tão rápido que eu não pude ver mais nada.

Quando dei por mim, estava novamente no Hueco Mundo.

– Já lhe disse, mulher. Não há esperanças para você. – ele falou, levemente olhando para a frente. – Você está condenada a morrer aqui.

– INOUE! – eu ouvi a voz do Kurosaki-kun.

A fissura negra estava se fechando rapidamente. A última visão que tive foi do Kurosaki-kun e os outros saltando para fora e tentando chegar até mim e Ulquiorra o mais rápido que conseguiram, mas então o Quarto Espada correu para longe deles e me levou de volta para o Las Noches.

No caminho, meu olhar se encontrou com o do Sexto Espada.


	23. Esperando que a droga da briga começe 1

**Esperando que a droga da briga comece - Parte 1**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Quando a Garganta se fechou, não havia mais motivos para que eu continuasse ali. Dei uma última olhada para o local onde ela se fechou e dei as costas. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e caminhei de volta para o Las Noches.<p>

– E agora? – ouvi o Cara de Formiga falar.

– Quando o Itsygoo vai voltar? – a pirralha quis saber.

– Não vão mais voltar. – respondi.

– Mas o Itsygoo disse _Até logo,_então ele... – já chega...

– ELA NÃO VÃO MAIS VOLTAR! – perdi o controle de mim.

– Ela...? – foi ai que percebi o que eu acabei de falar...

– Me deixem em paz... – pedi e continuei o meu caminho.

Se eles foram embora, se ficaram, eu não sei, e isso nem me importa.

Nada mais importa.

Eu me deixei levar por essa coisa que chamam de Amor. Achei que isso seria a fonte das alegrias pro resto da minha vida. Que engano.

E agora nada mais me importa.

Não te verei amanhã. E nem depois de amanhã.

Eu jamais te verei outra vez...

E continuo pensando como se você estivesse aqui...

Não sou eu quem deve ficar ao seu lado.

Seu sorriso não é para mim. Nunca foi.

Muito menos os seus beijos. Jamais serão meus.

Nada mais importa...

Se não tenho você.

Quer saber o que eu sou? Um idiota e um monte de outras coisas que não vou comentar. Eu me pergunto o que deu em mim para me apaixonar por aquela mulher...

O que leva um Arrankar a amar uma humana?

Antes eu não sabia.

Agora que você se foi, eu sei muito bem.

Foram os seus olhos tristes naquela noite...

Na primeira vez que vi seus olhos tristes, eu soube que não queria vê-los novamente.

Eu senti que deveria te proteger...

Eu senti que... Eu precisava de você.

Sempre que você estava do meu lado, eu sentia algo estranho dentro do meu peito... Talvez fosse aquele troço que os humanos chamam de _coração_. Se não fosse isso, eu não sabia mais o que era.

E eu continuo pensando como se você estivesse aqui...

O que me restava agora era voltar ao Las Noches e esperar pela punição.

Se tentassem me matar, eu não iria lutar. Morrer seria a melhor opção. Que jeito é o melhor para morrer? Cortarem minha cabeça? Arrancar meus membros do corpo um a um? Ou Aizen seria _bondoso_ e me deixaria vivo para que aos poucos eu mesmo quisesse me matar?

O que quer que fosse estava bom para mim.

Eu ouvi um grito. Pedia socorro. E o pior, é que era a voz da garota.

_"Ótimo. Agora estou ouvindo coisas."_ pensei.

Senti uma Reiatsu se aproximar rapidamente. Não era possível...

Mas era.

Ulquiorra.

Aquele desgraçado já conseguiu se livrar do Caja Negación. Quando olhei para trás, não vi nada, mas quando olhei de lado, ele passou por mim usando o Sonido. Carregando...

_"Filho da Puta."_

Aquele Filho da Puta estava carregando a garota. Como se ela fosse um pacote! Ela estava assustada, e estava...

Ela estava chorando...

Ulquiorra a fez chorar...

E eu em vez de cortar a cabeça dele assim que passou por mim, fiquei parado sem fazer nada! Que droga!

O branquelo passou direto para o Las Noches, ou não me percebeu ali, ou me ignorou. E quando eu estava pronto para ir atrás dele, alguém me segurou.

– ME SOLTA! – ordenei, minha voz saiu como um rugido. – ME SOLTA!

– NÃO! – quando olhei para ver quem estava me impedindo de arrancar a cabeça do Ulquiorra, vi que era o Quatro Olhos. – NÃO PODEMOS IR DESSE JEITO!

Não era só ele que estava ali, todos os outros tinham voltado para resgatar a garota. E o Kurosaki também estava sendo segurado e lutava para se soltar.

– Não me venha com aquela sua baboseira de planos! – gritei.

– Você não pode simplesmente entrar lá e atacar! Aizen já deve ter alertados os outros Espadas! – a nanica se colocou na minha frente, como se estivesse me passando um sermão.

– Que venham todos eles! – revidei.

Eu estava pronto para arrancar as cabeças de todos que se intrometessem no meu caminho. Quebrei todas as regras para tirá-la daquele lugar, e farei isso novamente se for preciso.

Já a perdi uma vez...

Mas agora, não quero perdê-la de novo.

O Kurosaki ainda tentava se soltar da prisão braçal do moreno. E eu tentava continuar ali parado para ouvir o plano idiota que eles estavam bolando.

Planos... Planos... Pra que planos?

Isso só complica e atrapalha. É muito mais fácil quebrar todo aquele lugar e matar todos eles. Mas eram quatro querendo uma estratégia contra dois que queriam atacar de vez (Mas não entendo por que fui pela maioria).

Pra falar a verdade, o plano do Quatro Olhos até que é bom. Tá... É muito bom. Só resta saber se vai dar certo e se eu vou conseguir me segurar e não partir pra cima do Ulquiorra assim que olhar pra cara dele.

Mas acima de tudo, eu teria que esconder o plano da garota, por enquanto.

Terei que resgatar o que sobrou do Sexto Espada em mim.

Isso vai ser muito divertido.

Com um sorriso de canto a canto, junto com todos eles retomei meu caminho para o palácio Las Noches.

Eu nunca achei que teria amigos. Talvez eles nem sejam meus amigos, talvez eu não seja amigo deles. Mas estamos trabalhando por um mesmo objetivo, e estamos todos dispostos a fazer o possível e impossível para conseguir.

Dessa vez, eu teria de esperar até a droga da briga começar.


	24. Aquele que não compreende o coração

**Aquele que não compreende o coração**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Fui levada como um pacote até chegar novamente no interior do Las Noches. Ulquiorra me colocou de pé em frente a uma escada enorme que dava a impressão de não ter fim, mas quando olhei para o topo dela, haviam três pessoas.<p>

Aizen estava lá...

– Bem-vinda de volta, Orihime. – a voz de Aizen era superior. Meu corpo ficou paralisado ao ouvir. Olhei para cima, aflita.

O senhor do Hueco Mundo estava sorrindo.

Eu não conhecia os outros dois homens que estavam ao lado dele, mas mesmo de longe, podia vê-los. Um deles, não sei se estava forçando, mas o rosto dele era como o de uma cobra. Sempre sorrindo, olhos puxados, tão puxados que eu não podia distinguir de que cor eram. O cabelo era desprovido de cor. O outro tinha a pele morena, cabelos negros e amarrados em Dreads. Usava um óculos que não me permitia ver seus olhos.

De toda forma, a presença de Aizen era tão intensa que me fazia ter dificuldades de respirar. Eu estava vidrada, totalmente imóvel. E completamente assustada.

– O que foi? – Aizen perguntou, me tirando de algum tipo de transe. – Por que essa expressão de sofrimento?

Ele olhava para mim de lá de cima, e subitamente, estava frente a frente comigo. Muito perto. Inclinou o corpo e aproximou o rosto do meu, tocando levemente o meu lábio inferior.

– Sorria. – ele disse. Senti o hálito quente dele. – Você é o Sol deles, não entristeça com esse rosto nublado. – Aizen aproximava-se cada vez mais, e eu não conseguia me mover. – Sorria, e espere por nós aqui mesmo. – sussurrava em meu ouvido esquerdo. – Até a nossa volta...

Subitamente ele estava novamente no topo da escadaria, junto aos outros dois homens.

– Depois que nós apagarmos... A cidade inteira de Karakura.

Como ele poderia dizer aquilo tão tranquilamente?

Vidas seriam arrancadas apenas pela ambição dele.

O ar rachou e uma enorme boca se abriu. Do outro lado, estava a cidade...

– Apagar... – minha voz saiu como um sussurro. – A cidade de Karakura?

– Isso mesmo. – ele respondeu ainda com o mesmo sorriso. – Vou apagar a cidade de Karakura e criar a Ouken.

Ele deu as costas.

– Kaname. – ele disse. – Use a Tentei Kuura.

– Sim, senhor. – respondeu o homem moreno.

Ele tinha um pequeno objeto na mão. Ouvi o barulho de uma tampa ter sido aberta. Ele jogou o objeto para o lado e raios estranhos cobriram o braço direito daquele homem. Simetricamente desenhados.

– Bakudô Setenta e Sete... – disse ele. Sua voz grave e quase tão intensa quanto a de Aizen. – Tentei Kuura.

Houve um forte estalo. Como se a barreira do som estivesse sendo rompida. Aizen começou a falar:

– Estão me escutando, caros intrusos? – pelo jeito, agora todos poderiam ouvir a voz dele... – Em sinal de respeito a vocês, que foram capazes de adentrar o Hueco Mundo e resgatar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, vou contar o que está para acontecer. – ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. – Neste instante... Nós iniciaremos a invasão ao Mundo Real. – ele olhou para mim por cima do ombro e continuou. – Deixarei Inoue Orihime na quinta torre. Se quiserem, podem ir salvá-la. Pois para mim, ela não tem mais serventia.

–... – o que ele queria dizer com isso?

Continuei em silêncio, e ele continuou.

– Um dos verdadeiros objetivos de trazer essa jovem para cá, era atrair os Ryokas da Soul Society. Inclusive o _Substituto de Shinigami_ que teria sido um grande reforço para o Gotei 13. E por sorte, ela atraiu também... Quatro capitães. Sem saber... Que todos eles seriam aprisionados aqui.

Era isso? Eu era apenas uma isca?

Quatro capitães? Serem aprisionados aqui?

Minha cabeça estava girando...

– Foi tão fácil abrir caminho... – Aizen continuou. – Meus cumprimentos aos meus antigos companheiros. Agora só resta desaparecer com a cidade de Karakura, recriar a Ouken e dominar a Soul Society. Enquanto isso, fiquem ai. Vamos conversar com calma, depois que tudo isso estiver concluído. E durante todo esse processo, eu deixarei Las Noches sobre seus cuidados, Ulquiorra.

– Sim, senhor. – ele respondeu de algum lugar ao meu lado.

Os três adentraram aquela fissura, e assim que pisaram do outro lado, ela se fechou.

E eu fiquei sozinha no palácio junto com Ulquiorra.

– Você está com medo, mulher? – ele me perguntou, repentinamente.

Medo? Se eu tenho medo?

Depois de ouvir tudo o que Aizen falou, saber o que ele tentará fazer com a cidade de Karakura, lembrar que alguns de meus amigos ainda estão ali, e outros estão presos aqui neste mundo vazio? Ele me pergunta se eu tenho medo?

– Não. – respondi, firme.

Ele não pareceu surpreso, na verdade, eu não vi o rosto dele se alterar em nenhum momento desde que fui trazida para cá no primeiro dia.

Ulquiorra estava a poucos metros de distância de mim. Ele caminhou calmamente para se aproximar. O som das passadas dele eram o único barulho audível naquele ambiente vazio e solitário.

– Você é inútil para Aizen-sama. – ele disse friamente, como sempre. – Não há mais nada que a proteja agora.

Eu não sabia até onde ele queria chegar, mas a única coisa que podia fazer, era olhar de volta para ele.

– Você irá morrer aqui. Sem ninguém para lhe estender uma mão. Encarará a morte sozinha.

Realmente estava esperando uma resposta que pudesse ser compreendida por ele, mas eu tinha meus motivos para dizer _Não_.

Ele parou bem na minha frente, levemente inclinando o rosto para baixo, e ainda me encarando. Ele insistiu em sua pergunta.  
>– Eu perguntei... Se está com medo. E quero uma resposta séria.<p>

Eu apenas o encarava. Nunca havia percebido como o rosto dele parecia sofrer de uma tristeza sem fim. Sempre evitava olhar para o rosto dele, por ficar assustada quando ele estava perto. Mas o que respondi, novamente, quase arrancou uma expressão do rosto dele.

– Eu não estou com medo.

Ulquiorra apenas ficou em silêncio.

– Todos tentaram me salvar... – completei. – Por isso... Meu coração... Já está com eles.

O Quarto Espada me encarava como se não conseguisse entender as minhas palavras. Era como se o que eu estivesse falando não fizesse parte das coisas que ele compreendia. Como se tudo aquilo fosse algo extremamente estranho.

– Não tem medo porque seus amigos estão aqui? Não tem medo pelo Espada traidor? Não me diga que está falando sério, está?

Fitei o rosto dele, diretamente. Eu sabia muito bem a resposta.

– Sim. – respondi. E ele continuou em silêncio. – Quando o Sexto Espada falou comigo pela primeira vez, eu tive medo. Pois foi ele que havia machucado o Kurosaki-kun uma vez... Mas depois, quando eu o vi pela segunda vez, fiquei com dúvidas... Duvidei dos motivos dele para ter vindo me ver, e sem querer, ele acabou me fazendo rir quando eu estava triste. E na terceira vez que o vi, meu coração se sentiu feliz. Feliz por ele estar por perto. Aos poucos, eu me acostumei a tê-lo sempre perto de mim. – lembrar-me dele, me fez sorrir levemente de canto. – E depois, quando eu soube que os meus amigos tinham vindo me salvar... Eu fiquei um pouco feliz... E incrivelmente triste. – tão logo o meu sorriso se desfez. – "Eu só vim para cá para protegê-los... Então... Por que eles vieram? Por que eles não me entenderam?" foi o que eu pensei. Mas... Quando as coisas começaram a piorar, Grimmjow foi atrás dos meus amigos... Ele queria me tirar daqui... Ele arriscou tudo para me salvar. E quando eu reencontrei todos eles, nada do que eu estava pensando parecia importar mais. Foi ai que eu percebi. "É assim que todos devem estar se sentindo." Porque, se qualquer um deles sumisse... Do jeito que eu sumi... Se o Sexto Espada estivesse em perigo... Com certeza, eu também tentaria de tudo para que eles ficassem bem. E por isso, o meu coração está feliz.

Ulquiorra continuou em silêncio, apenas olhando para mim friamente.

– Quanta besteira. – ele finalmente falou. Parecia ter ignorado tudo o que eu falei.

Não me importo. Era isso o que eu sentia.

– _Coração?_– ele perguntou.

Ele parecia não entender o significado dessa palavra. Como alguém não podia compreender?

– Vocês humanos estão sempre falando de _Coração_ como se... O tivessem na palma de suas mãos. – a voz dele soava tão fria quanto uma chuva de inverno. – Onde eu posso encontrar esse tal _coração_?

Ele ergueu a mão para me tocar, mas não o fez.

– Se eu abrir esse peito, o verei ai dentro? – ele apontava para o meu peito, e depois para a minha cabeça. – Se eu abrir esse crânio, o encontrarei lá?

Como alguém podia ser tão frio daquela maneira?

Vazio...

Era isso o que eu via nele. Nada além do vazio.

Por um certo momento, senti pena do Quarto Espada.

Ele não conhece o significado daquilo que une as pessoas.

Alguém adentrou aquele salão. E estava batendo palmas sarcasticamente. Os passos leves caminhavam para mais perto de onde eu estava.

– Yare, que coisa mais linda! Acho que vou chorar! – eu conhecia aquela voz...

Quando virei o rosto para ver se realmente era ele, confirmei.

O Sexto Espada estava sorrindo, debochado para mim.

Mas... Ele estava diferente...

Aquele sorriso...

Eu não conhecia aquele sorriso...

Era como se ele estivesse preparando um ataque contra mim a qualquer instante.

Como se eu fosse a caça, e ele o caçador.


	25. Esperando que a droga da briga comece 2

**Esperando que a droga da briga comece – Parte 2**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Ninguém estava tranqüilo. E quem é que estaria?<p>

Tínhamos acabado de invadir o palácio, nos separar, lutar, resgatar a garota, sair de lá, lutar mais um pouco, eu tive que tirar o Kurosaki de debaixo de uma pedra, nos reencontrar, abrir uma Garganta para que eles fossem embora e agora estávamos todos nós voltando ao Las Noches pelo mesmo motivo de antes.

Só que agora, vou garantir que seja definitivo. Não vou deixar que nenhum dos habitantes daquele palácio continuem perambulando por ai.

Eu jamais tinha pensado na possibilidade de que a Caja Negación passe pela mesma dimensão que usamos para abrir uma Garganta. E muito menos jamais pensaria que ele iria conseguir capturar a garota novamente dentro da Garganta.

Se eu tivesse que listar os meus dias mais azarados num papel, este dia estaria na primeira linha.

Antes de ter que invadir novamente o Las Noches, eu tinha que saber quantos dos Arrankars foram derrotados. De acordo com o Quatro Olhos, o grandão e o Kurosaki, três Privarón Espadas foram derrotados. A nanica conseguiu derrotar o Nono Espada, Aaroniero (O que me deixou realmente impressionado.). Mas ela estava realmente machucada dessa luta.

Os que restaram ainda estão por ai, prontos para atrapalhar a qualquer momento. Tirando eu, que virei a casaca e acabei passando para o lado do inimigo.

Para falar a verdade... Eu nunca fui do lado do Aizen. Eu nunca fui do lado de ninguém. Estava do _meu_lado. Não precisava de nada e nem de ninguém, só de mim mesmo e da minha sombra, talvez. Mas depois daquela garota, as coisas ficaram todas de cabeça para baixo. Eu não sabia mais o que sabia antes (Se é que isso faz algum sentido.).

E ai vieram esses caras. Eles tinham o mesmo objetivo que eu. Acabei provando a mim mesmo que quando muitos se unem pela mesma razão, as coisas são mais fáceis. Isso não é algo que eu diria, reconheço.

Ainda soa estranho...

Nem parece que sou eu que estou falando...

Sem falar que eu estava confiando neles. E eles em mim...

A única sorte foi que toda essa confusão aconteceu debaixo do céu falso do Las Noches, então não demoraria uma eternidade até chegarmos ao palácio novamente.

Tínhamos que ficar atentos a qualquer tipo de movimento.

Quando estávamos prontos para usar nossas Reiatsus de apoio para subir uma das torres, percebi uma oscilação estranha...

O que mais poderia acontecer agora?

Parecia que mais alguém estava entrando no Hueco Mundo. E não estava sozinho.

– Sentiram isso? – a nanica perguntou.

– São quatro. – respondi.

A nanica paralisou, de olhos arregalados. Acabamos parando também, bem em frente à parede branca da torre.

– Nii-sama? – ela sussurrou.

– Sentiu o que? – essa é a prova do quanto o Kurosaki é inútil.

– Tá demente, Kurosaki? – falei. – Tem quatro Reiatsus novas aqui.

– Bem, eu... – o pobre Kurosaki estava constrangido.

– Ele nunca foi bom nisso. – o Quatro Olhos comentou.

– Temos que saber quem... – a nanica não pode terminar de falar.

A parede explodiu bem nas nossas caras. Parece que já descobriram que estamos dispostos a invadir o palácio novamente. A poeira estava impedindo que eu visse quem era o idiota que iria se colocar no meu caminho, mas aquela Reiatsu inutilmente liberada até quase o extremo revelava quem era. Nnoitora.

– Vão a algum lugar, meninas? – aquela voz me dá nos nervos.

Quando a poeira baixou, aquela figura magrela e alta surgiu. Parecia um cipó com pernas. Ele caminhou até nós em passos calmos. Aquele enorme sorriso debochado que vai de orelha a orelha. Estava segurando aquela estranha Zampakutou apoiada nos ombros como sempre. Logo depois dele (como sempre), vinha o Tesra. O fiel Fracción do Quinto Espada. Ou deveria dizer, o namorado dele?

Eu nunca entendi como é que o Tesra conseguia passar tanto tempo seguindo o Nnoitora. Nenhum dos Fraccións tinham uma relação com os Espadas como aquele cara. Ele parecia não ter medo e nem se importar com o que o Quinto Espada fazia e dizia com ele.

Não é problema meu. Então não me interessa.

– Nnoitora, saia do caminho. – mandei. Encarando-o.

– E qual é a autoridade que você tem sobre mim, traidor? – ele liberou mais ainda a Reiatsu, tentando me intimidar.

Os outros lá atrás pareciam estar meio atordoados com o impacto da Reiatsu dele, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso.

– Saia do meu caminho. – repeti.

– Me obrigue. – ele desafiou.

Quer brincar? Então vamos brincar. Só que essa brincadeira só acaba quando um dos dois não conseguir mais ficar de pé.

O primeiro golpe foi meu. Eu sei que Nnoitora acha que não pode ser cortado por nada, então, a hora de testar se isso realmente é verdade é essa. Investi contra ele usando uma quantidade de força relativa. Não tinha a intenção de acabar com ele logo no primeiro golpe. Precisava ver antes qual é a intenção dele (Isso não é a minha cara.). A única coisa que ele fez, foi defender-se, colocando a Zampakutou dele a frente do rosto.

– Isso é tudo o que sabe fazer? – ele perguntou, com aquele sorriso irritante estampado no rosto. Se ele estava tentando me tirar do sério, ele estava conseguindo em muito pouco tempo. Acho que ele tem o Record.

Soltei uma das mãos. E a minha resposta para a pergunta dele, foi um Cero direto naquela cara magricela. A melhor parte foi ver a expressão surpresa dele.

Consegui ser mais rápido ao ponto de ele não conseguir desviar. Afastei-me um pouco. Os outros estavam me olhando como se estivessem na presença de um demônio.

Eu não tinha percebido que o meu Cero tinha feito um estrago como aquele. Já meio recuperado, Nnoitora se ajeitou de pé com o rosto queimado.

– Seu... Desgraçado...! – ele falou.

– Você não disse que nada pode te atingir? – provoquei. – Ei, vocês! Vão logo! – gritei, sem olhar para os dementes que já deveriam ter entrado no palácio.

Tão logo vi os vultos deles passando pelas laterais. Evitando passar perto de Nnoitora e Tesra. Eles entraram com sucesso.

– Não pense que vai ficar com toda a diversão sozinho, Arrankar. – o Cabelos de Fogo falou bem ao meu lado.

– Eu mandei vocês irem. – repeti.

– Eles podem até te obedecer, mas eu não. E além disso, tem dois ali, então devemos ficar em dois aqui também.

– Vão ficar ai de conversinha? – Nnoitora avançou em corrida.

– O problema é seu, Shinigami! – dizendo isso, já estava eu indo diretamente para outra investida com ele. – Fica com o aquele ali, que eu cuido do magrelo!

Eu não iria prestar atenção na luta do Cabelos de Fogo, tinha que me preocupar comigo mesmo. Nossas Zampakutous se chocaram ruidosamente, chegando a formar faíscas. Eram vários golpes seguidos um do outro, uns para atacar, outros para defender. Eu sabia que ele não estava aqui para defender o Las Noches, ele estava aqui apenas para lutar.

O som das lâminas se chocando uma contra a outra era uma melodia da qual eu sentia falta de ouvir. Experimentar outra batalha também era algo que eu queria reviver. Apesar de essa não ser a batalha que eu queria travar, eu estava sorrindo como nunca. Jamais esquecerei de como é divertido lutar. Ver o sangue do inimigo jorrar e saber que fui eu que o derrotei. Poder jogar na cara do perdedor quem é o mais forte.

Esse duelinho vai servir para um aquecimento. Precisava acabar logo com aquilo.

– HAHA! – o magrelo estava gargalhando. Ele me encarava durante os poucos segundos em que as espadas ficaram paradas. – Acha mesmo que com essa sua espadinha vai conseguir me cortar?

– Não interessa! – logo desferi mais um golpe, mirando o pescoço dele.

A intenção foi de degolar a cabeça dele e vê-la rolar pelo chão, mas a lâmina apenas bateu contra o Hierro.

– Você não vai conseguir, Grimmjow! – ele provocou. – Sabe muito bem que de todos os Espadas, o meu Hierro é o mais forte!

– EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO INTERESSA! – odeio repetir a mesma coisa.

A fúria que eu estava sentindo por causa das provocações dele era tão forte que eu não percebi o quão densa ficou a minha Reiatsu. O golpe que eu desferi diretamente contra o rosto dele acabou fazendo o que eu realmente queria. Cortá-lo na região do alto do nariz, logo abaixo dos olhos. Ele se afastou rapidamente. Eu continuei onde estava. Minha Zampakutou ficou manchada com o sangue sujo dele. Algumas gotas escorreram da ponta. Nnoitora pareceu atordoado, levou a mão ao nariz que se sujou com o sangue, olhou para a mesma.

– Tem certeza que o seu Hierro é tão forte quanto diz, Nnoitora? – perguntei, em provocação.

– Não fique se achando! – ele revidou. – Só por que conseguiu uma vez, não quer dizer que vai conseguir de novo!

Não respondi nada. O que eu queria era acabar logo com tudo aquilo. Não tão longe dali, o Cabelos de Fogo parecia estar com problemas. Cara... Como alguém perde pro Tesra?

– BANKAI! – ouvi ele gritar.

Pelo cantos dos olhos, vi como é a liberação da Zampakutou do Cabelos de Fogo. Sua espada se transformou numa espécie de serpente gigante. Nos ombros, parecia que estava usando um casaco de pele e no ombro direito, havia um crânio. Uma bela Reiatsu estava vindo dele.

Tesra também não ficaria impune. Pelo pouco que vi, ele estava muito machucado. Se liberasse a Ressurección, ficaria com o dobro da força. E foi isso o que ele fez. Eu não pude mais ver o resto, Nnoitora me atacou com um soco direto no rosto.

– Pra onde está olhando, hein? – ele gritou.

Aquele maldito tem uma força monstruosa nos braço. Eu rolei pela umas cinco vezes até conseguir ficar novamente de pé. E ele já estava vindo na minha direção. Fora mais rápido que eu e acabei ganhando um belo ferimento superficial no peito. Levei a mão até o corte e esta ficou suja com o meu sangue que começou a escorrer.

– HAHAHA! – ele gargalhava. – Está acabado, Sexto Espada!

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer, que isso NÃO INTERESSA? – avancei novamente.

Eu não estava mais pensando. Nada se passava na minha mente. Era só matá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Golpe seguido de golpe. Defesa seguida de defesa. Com aquela luta, já tínhamos nos afastado do palácio. Ao nosso redor só havia areia e pilares quebrados e espalhados.

Segurando pela enorme corrente que prende o cabo da Zampakutou, ele saltou e começou a girá-la. Aquele movimento estava puxando o ar ao seu redor, formando um pequeno tufão de areia.

Eu já tinha visto aquilo. A areia era a distração, pois o verdadeiro ataque era lançar a lâmina da Zampakutou contra o oponente. E foi isso que ele fez, no meio de toda a areia eu vi aquela enorme arma vir na minha direção.

Saltei para a lateral e desviei, mas Nnoitora já estava a minha espera. Ele surgiu logo na minha frente e falou:

– E ai?

Golpeei com a Zampakutou, mas então ele já não estava mais lá. Procurei-o pelos lados e então senti algo me atingir na lateral. Batendo no meu ombro direito, braço e costelas. Não foi profundo, mas conseguiu me ferir severamente.

Cai no chão, tentando me levantar assim que senti a areia contra o meu corpo. Eu não podia me importar com aqueles ferimentos. Forcei-me a ficar de pé.

– Ainda está vivo? – ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro que estivesse ouvindo.

Usei o golpe da espada para distraí-lo. Assim que ele defendeu, segurei o rosto dele com a mão livre e fiz outro ataque. Um outro Cero, dessa vez com a intenção de desintegrar a cara dele de uma vez.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas eu não deixei. Poderia ter tentado cortar o meu braço, mas acho que isso nem passou pela cabeça dele. A força causada pelo ataque foi tão forte que os dois foram lançados para lados opostos. O estrago que fiz apenas aumentou. O rosto dele que já estava queimado, agora estava em carne viva.

Cuidei de ficar logo de pé, antes que ele chegasse novamente. E com eu imaginei, ele usou o Sonido e surgiu logo atrás de mim e me golpeou com a Zampakutou. O que senti naquele instante foi um ardor insuportável. Com toda a certeza ele conseguiu abrir um belo corte em minhas costas. Ele chutou em cima do ferimento, derrubando-me no chão. Antes que eu pudesse levantar novamente, senti outro golpe logo abaixo da costela, seguido de outro ardor. Quando olhei para a areia abaixo de mim, estava lá uma poça do meu sangue.

Eu não podia morrer agora. Não agora. Não posso perder para esse desgraçado.

Ele estava se aproximando devagar. E eu rastejando como um verme. Olhei para frente e o Cabelos de Fogo estava caído na areia, aquela serpente gigante estava em pedaços. Tesra, em sua forma liberada, estava se aproximando. Era como um javali gigante. Cada passada dele fazia a terra tremer.

Todo aquele sangue que eu perdi estava fazendo a minha visão tremer. Eu estava cansado.

Ouvi o barulho de pequenos sinos tilintando.

Por um momento, Tesra estava se aproximando do Cabelos de Fogo, no outro, ele quase foi partido ao meio por alguma coisa.

Tinha mais alguém ali.

Uma sobra me cobriu. Forcei meu pescoço a se virar para ver quem ou o que era.

Um homem com uma capa branca. Cheirava a Shinigami.

– Quem...? – eu mal conseguia falar.

– Fica calado, que agora é comigo. – a voz rouca daquele homem não era familiar.

– Ken-chan! O que eu faço com ele? – alguma coisa me apoiou. Parecia ser uma criança. Minha visão estava turva demais para ver o que era.

– Leve para a Unohana. E não me atrapalhe. – o outro falou.

– Hai, hai!

Pela voz aguda, só podia ser uma menina. E eu me perguntava como uma menininha conseguiu me arrastar até essa tal Unohana.

Fiquei um bom tempo sem enxergar nada, mas aos poucos estava me sentindo melhor. Estava deitado. Tinha uma figura sentada ao meu lado. Mexi uma das mãos e vi que não estava deitado sobre a areia. Era um tecido fino. Virei o rosto para o outro lado e o Cabelos de Fogo estava lá também.

Subitamente uma cara de bochechas rosadas e cabelo rosa estava olhando para mim de cabeça para baixo. E estava perto demais.

– Por que o seu cabelo é tão azul? – ela perguntou.

– AAHH! – eu acabei me assustando com aquela pirralha.

Eu acabo de me livrar de uma de cabelo verde, e me surge essa de cabelo rosa.

– Yachiru-chan. Não assuste-o desse jeito. – disse a pessoa que estava ali sentada.

Minha visão já estava normal. Era uma mulher. Bonita, longos cabelos negros presos numa trança na frente do corpo como um colar e estava sorrindo.

– Olá, senhor Arrankar. – ela disse, simpática.

– Er... Olá. – respondi. – Quem... É você?

– Unohana Retsu. Capitã do 4º Esquadrão do Gotei 13. – mais uma Shinigami. – Vim para curar os feridos.

– Curar? – agora que ela falou, forcei o pescoço para ver por que os braços dela estavam esticados.

As mãos dela estavam a poucos centímetros de distância do meu corpo, com um brilho azulado. Aquilo parecia ser um tipo de técnica de cura. E estava funcionando. Olhei de lado e vi que tinha outra Shinigami, e esta estava cuidando do Cabelos de Fogo.

– Logo, logo estará totalmente curado. – ela disse.

– Ahm... Obrigado, mas... Por que está curando os meus ferimentos?

Eu podia estar ajudando, mas ela não sabia disso. Sabia?

– Foi um pedido do tenente Abarai, antes de perder a consciência. – ela respondeu. – Eu gostaria de saber... Você é um Espada?

– Sim. – respondi. – Sexto Espada, Grimmjow Jagguerjack.

– E por que está nos ajudando? – ela tinha mesmo que fazer essa pergunta?

– E-eu... Eu não sei. – se é possível dar de ombros enquanto se está deitado, eu fiz isso.

Ela apenas sorriu e continuou com o que estava fazendo.

Em pouco tempo eu já conseguia ficar de pé. Já o Cabelos de Fogo tinha apanhado muito mais do que eu. Ele estava com vários ossos quebrados.

– Você ainda não respondeu por que o seu cabelo é tão azul! – a pirralha estava fazendo bico.

– Pelo mesmo motivo que o seu é rosa. – respondi, e ela pareceu satisfeita com a resposta.

– Você é muito gentil, para um Arrankar. – comentou a mulher.

– Hunf... – ignorei esse _elogio_ e comecei a ajeitar os ombros. – Quantos de vocês vieram?

– Viemos em oito. Quatro Capitães, três Tenentes e um de meus oficiais. – se vieram em oito, os outros devem ter Reiatsus realmente insignificantes. Acho que só podia sentir a Reiatsu da outra que estava cuidando do Cabelos de Fogo e a da pirralha por que elas estavam perto.

– Então, vieram para ajudar?

– Sim! O Ken-chan te salvou do magrelo! – a pirralha subiu nas minhas costas e começou a mexer no meu cabelo. – Hum... É muito azul!

– Desce daí, pirralha! – mandei, tentando puxá-la de algum jeito.

– Grimmy-chan, você é muito irritado!

Eu mereço... Mais uma pra me dar apelidos.

– Gr-Grimmy...-chan?

A mulher estava rindo baixinho.

– Yachiru-chan, deixe-o em paz.

– Haaaa... Eu queria brincar um pouco com o Grimmy-chan! Já sei! Vou assistir a luta do Ken-chan! – subitamente ela escorregou das minhas costas.

– Tome cuidado. – falou a mulher.

– Haaaaai! – ela sumiu. A única coisa que vi foi a poeira que subiu por onde ela passou.

Acho que a mulher percebeu que eu estava surpreso e disse:

– Ela é a tenente do 11º Esquadrão. – certo. Aquilo realmente me deixou surpreso.

– Ela...? – apontei para o caminho que ela fez e a minha resposta foi um sorriso daquela mulher.

Essa tal Unohana fez um bom trabalho. Eu estava novinho em folha. O Cabelos de Fogo começou a acordar, mas ainda estava meio grogue. Não estava muito longe do palácio. Estávamos perto da quinta torre.

– Ahm... Obrigado. – agradeci.

Logo já estava retomando o caminho, quando senti algo estranho. Como se alguém acabasse de invadir a minha cabeça.

– Estão me escutando, caros intrusos? – falou uma voz.

Aizen...

Pelo jeito que ele está falando, todos podem ouvir a voz dele.

– Em sinal de respeito a vocês, que foram capazes de adentrar o Hueco Mundo e resgatar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, vou contar o que está para acontecer. – fez uma pausa e depois continuou. – Neste instante... Nós iniciaremos a invasão ao Mundo Real. Deixarei Inoue Orihime na quinta torre. Se quiserem, podem ir salvá-la. Pois para mim, ela não tem mais serventia.

O quê...? Não tem mais serventia?

Fechei os punhos com tanta força, que minhas mãos poderiam sangrar.

Ele continuou.

– Um dos verdadeiros objetivos de trazer essa jovem para cá, era atrair os Ryokas da Soul Society. Inclusive o _Substituto de Shinigami_ que teria sido um grande reforço para o Gotei 13. E por sorte, ela atraiu também... Quatro capitães. Sem saber... Que todos eles seriam aprisionados aqui.

No mesmo instante em que ele disse isso, ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa fechar. Olhei para cima e havia uma Garganta aberta. E no mesmo momento que olhei, ela se fechou.

– Desgraçado...

– Foi tão fácil abrir caminho... – Aizen continuou. – Meus cumprimentos aos meus antigos companheiros. Agora só resta desaparecer com a cidade de Karakura, recriar a Ouken e dominar a Soul Society. Enquanto isso, fiquem ai. Vamos conversar com calma, depois que tudo isso estiver concluído. E durante todo esse processo, eu deixarei Las Noches sobre seus cuidados, Ulquiorra.

Não conseguiria ficar ali por mais nenhum minuto sequer. Usei o Sonido e fui diretamente para a quinta torre. Não poderia me preocupar com os outros agora. Já tinham resgate, e com certeza, ouviram o recadinho do Aizen.

Com a Reiatsu como apoio, escalei a parede da torre. Entrei pela única janela que ficava no alto. A quinta torre é a sala do trono de Aizen. Sei que do jeito que o Ulquiorra é puxa-saco, ele vai fazer tudo ao pé da letra e não vai hesitar em me matar para proteger o Las Noches. E eu não vou hesitar em matá-lo por se intrometer no meu caminho.

Baixei quase totalmente a minha Reiatsu para que não fosse percebido e adentrei. Virei alguns corredores, e cheguei até a sala. A escadaria do trono de Aizen estava bem a minha frente. E lá no topo, atrás da cadeira, estava Ulquiorra e a garota.

Subi devagar, mesmo que minha impaciência tentasse me impedir disso. Fiquei longe para observar. Ela estava falando algo sobre mim...

Disse que sentia-se feliz quando eu estava por perto...

Que se acostumou a me ter com ela...

Nunca vou esquecer do quanto a voz dela me acalma. Todas aquelas coisas que ela disse poderiam parecer sem sentido para mim, mas ouvir a voz dela era algo sem descrição.

Tudo o que ela estava dizendo para o Ulquiorra, parecia entrar por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro. E aquele miserável ficava apenas olhando para ela. Se ele já sabia que eu estava parado a poucos metros dali só observando, eu não sei, mas se souber, estava me ignorando.

– Quanta besteira. – Ulquiorra disse quando ela terminou o que dizia. – _Coração? _

Ele estava a menos de um metro de distância dela, então começou a se aproximar. E se ele fizer algo contra ela, vou esquecer do plano todo e começar logo com aquela briga.

– Vocês humanos estão sempre falando de _Coração_ como se... O tivessem na palma de suas mãos. – ele parou bem de frente para ela. – Onde eu posso encontrar esse tal _coração_?

Ergueu a mão para tocá-la, mas não o fez.

Por que eu estou tão irritado ao ver isso? É o que os humanos chamam de _ciúmes_?

– Se eu abrir esse peito, o verei ai dentro? Se eu abrir esse crânio, o encontrarei lá?

Essa conversa mole dele já está enchendo o saco.

– Yare, que coisa mais linda! Acho que vou chorar! – falei em voz alta, da maneira mais debochada que consegui e bati palmas sarcasticamente.

A garota olhou para trás e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Não é momento para reencontros sentimentalistas. Terei que fingir. E por mais que me doa, terei que assustá-la.

Sorrindo de canto a canto, aproximei-me deles devagar.

O que eu estava fazendo ali era _ganhar tempo_. Se os outros chegarem, eles podem simplesmente pegar a garota e sair daqui de vez. Enquanto isso, eu começaria a droga da briga.

– Por que retornou, traidor? – ele perguntou.

– Ora, onde estão os seus modos?

– Não preciso gastar meus modos com alguém como você.

– Ahhh... Isso me deixa tããão triste. Vou perder noites de sono por causa disso! – falei, rindo. – Vejo que tem que cuidar da _princesinha_, não é?

Parei bem ao lado dela que me encarava. Podia ver que ela estava com medo.

– Minhas ordens foram apenas proteger o Las Noches. – respondeu Ulquiorra, indiferente.

– E o que vai fazer com ela? – perguntei, tentando forçar um tom de divertimento.

Ela estava assustada, mas eu não poderia simplesmente pegá-la e ir embora. Levei uma das mãos até o rosto dela e segurei pelo queixo.

– Seria uma pena destruir um rostinho tão bonito. – tentei falar isso da maneira mais fluente possível.

– Enquanto não me for dada a ordem de executá-la, ela continuará ilesa. – muito bem. Isso já é demais para mim.

– Pena que você não vai viver o bastante para receber essa ordem, Ulquiorra...!

Eu tenho certeza de que ele sabia que eu não tinha voltado aqui só para conversar. Pois assim que ataquei-o ao puxar a Zampakutou, ele defendeu prontamente com o braço. Já a garota, reagiu pelo instinto de se afastar de nós e se proteger com aquele poder estranho que ela possui.

Finalmente... A droga da briga começou.


	26. O início do fim

**O início do fim.**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Aquele não era o Sexto Espada que eu conheci...<p>

Ele estava me assustando...

Por que estava agindo assim?

Podia ser tudo um truque... não é? Eu espero que sim.

– Por que retornou, traidor? – Ulquiorra perguntou.

– Ora, onde estão os seus modos? – Grimmjow perguntou de volta.

De tão assustada que eu estava, não conseguia falar nada.

– Não preciso gastar meus modos com alguém como você.

– Ahhh... Isso me deixa tããão triste. Vou perder noites de sono por causa disso! – ele respondeu, rindo. – Vejo que tem que cuidar da _princesinha_, não é?

Grimmjow estava se aproximando devagar. Me encarando com um sorriso terrivelmente assustador. Ele parou bem ao meu lado e não deixou de me encarar.

– Minhas ordens foram apenas proteger o Las Noches. – respondeu Ulquiorra, indiferente comigo, como se eu não significasse nada.

– E o que vai fazer com ela? – ele fez algo que me deixou ainda mais assustada.

Grimmjow segurou no meu queixo, erguendo o meu rosto. Forçando-me a olhar diretamente para ele.

– Seria uma pena destruir um rostinho tão bonito. – ele disse, com o rosto próximo do meu.

– Enquanto não me for dada a ordem de executá-la, ela continuará ilesa. – ao ouvir isso, a expressão do rosto do Sexto Espada mudou bruscamente.

Aquele sorriso amedrontador se transformou numa expressão de fúria. Largou o meu rosto e olhou para o Quarto Espada.

– Pena que você não vai viver o bastante para receber essa ordem, Ulquiorra...!

Puxou a espada e atacou Ulquiorra brandindo a lâmina para a frente com uma velocidade enorme, mas no mesmo instante em que foi atacado, Ulquiorra defendeu com o braço.

Por instinto, eu chamei o _Santen Kesshun_para me proteger e me afastar dos dois.

Grimmjow estava fingindo.

Agora eu entendo...

Ele não poderia simplesmente entrar aqui e atacar.

Agora, estava lutando por mim... Outra vez...

A cada investida, faíscas saiam das lâminas das espadas. Ulquiorra lutava sem alterar a expressão do rosto, enquanto Grimmjow mostrava os dentes como um predador faminto.

O Quarto Espada desviava e bloqueava os ataques com elegância e rapidez. Eu mal podia ver os movimentos dos dois naquela luta. Quando Ulquiorra atacou, eu não consegui ver o braço dele se movimentar, foi tão rápido que meus olhos não conseguiram acompanhar, porém, Grimmjow desviou daqueles ataques tão rápido que não precisou bloquear.

Aquelas investidas – pelo o que eu consegui enxergar – pareciam estar mirando em pontos vitais como cabeça, coração e pescoço. Mas então, o Sexto Espada agarrou o braço direito de Ulquiorra com a mão esquerda. Grimmjow sorriu de canto a canto e com a outra mão que segurava a espada, desferiu um golpe direto no peito dele.

A roupa do Quarto Espada rasgou-se, deixando a pele pálida e ferida a amostra. Ele levou a mão até o ferimento e esta ficou suja com o sangue escuro e vermelho. Afastou-se alguns metros de onde o Sexto Espada estava.

– Da outra vez que lutei com você, nenhum de nós havia sacado a espada. Eu pensei que você fosse mais cuidadoso, Ulquiorra. – eu podia ver quase todos os dentes do Grimmjow. – Que vergonha... Deixar-se ser ferido por um Espada inferior a você!

– Vergonha?

Ulquiorra cravou a lâmina da espada no chão. Uma terrível Reiatsu estava vindo dele. O chão estava rachando, as paredes, as colunas, o teto do palácio. Tudo pela enorme força que emanava do Quarto Espada.

– Eu me deixar ser ferido por você? Realmente seria uma vergonha, mas... Parece que ter atingido o meu nível, o deixou bastante feliz, não é?

Ulquiorra sumiu do lugar onde estava e reapareceu bem na frente do Grimmjow. No mesmo instante, ele desviou de alguma coisa e se afastou, mas Ulquiorra já estava atrás dele pronto para desferir outro golpe. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido.

Eu precisava acompanhar os movimentos deles...

E se...

Se Ulquiorra for mais rápido?

No mesmo instante que Grimmjow se virou para defender a retaguarda, Ulquiorra já não estava mais lá. Ele ficou indefeso.

Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

Criei meu escudo envolta do Sexto Espada, protegendo-o do Ulquiorra. A espada dele foi parada pelo meu escudo que se partiu em pedaços, a tempo do Sexto Espada se afastar e repor a guarda. Ambos olharam para mim.

– O que está fazendo? – Ulquiorra perguntou.

Eu não respondi nada.

– Estou perguntando porque o salvou.

– Por quê...?

– É porque ele é seu amigo? Então por que não o protegeu desde o primeiro ataque? Por que não o fez?

– Eu não... – não sabia o que dizer.

– Não sabe? – ele insistiu.

– Você está muito falante hoje, Ulquiorra. – o Sexto Espada interrompeu. – Fica falando dessa porcaria de motivo para ela ter me salvado. Isso não importa nem um pouco. – Grimmjow logo olhou para mim e sorriu levemente.

O sorriso dele. Aquele que achei que jamais veria outra vez.

– Isso vai ser perigoso, garota, então se afaste.

– Você prometeu... Que não iria se machucar. – lembrei-o.

Ele havia me prometido... Não pode quebrar a promessa...

Se está dizendo que vai ser perigoso, não é só para mim. É para ele também.

– Vou tentar me lembrar disso, garota. – ele disse. – Agora se afaste.

A única coisa que podia fazer agora era obedecer.

– Eu pensei que você fosse mais quieto, Ulquiorra. Mas vejo que você fala bastante!

A luta recomeçou.

O barulho das lâminas chocando-se uma contra a outra era o único som naquele palácio.

Era como se eu estivesse assistindo a luta entre dois Titãs.

Mas não era isso que me preocupava. Eles poderiam destruir todo aquele lugar com aquela luta... Eu só queria que o Sexto Espada... Os meus amigos... Só queria que todos ficassem bem.

O chão estremeceu. Eu achei que foi por causa do impacto das Reiatsus dos dois, mas eu estava enganada. Logo atrás de onde Ulquiorra estava, uma enorme mão saiu de debaixo do chão, quebrando o piso para que pudesse sair. Uma poeira enorme subiu antes que eu pudesse ver quem ou o que estava ali.

– Ulquiorra! – era a voz de um homem. Rouca e grave. – Eu vim te ajudar!

Era um homem enorme. O mesmo homem que viera ao Mundo Real com Ulquiorra daquela vez. Quando ficou ereto, me senti totalmente insignificante diante do tamanho dele. (N/A: Então imagine como a Rukia se sentiria... .-.)

– Quando foi que eu pedi a sua ajuda, Yammy? – Ulquiorra não olhou para trás, continuou encarando o Sexto Espada.

– Não diga isso. Parece que esse Grimmjow ficou bem forte! Deixe eu lutar também! – pediu o gigante.

– Não se meta onde não é chamado, Yammy. – Grimmjow revidou.

– Que isso? Não sejam ruins! – ele virou o rosto e olhou para mim.

– Ulquiorra, por que essa garota ainda está aqui? – o gigante perguntou.

– Pergunte para ela. – respondeu o Quarto Espada, sem se virar.

– É verdade. – ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Cada passo era como um terremoto. Assim que chegou bem próximo, ele se agachou. – Ei, menina, por que ainda está aqui? Está atrapalhando.

–... – eu estava com tanto medo dele que não conseguia falar.

– Ahhh! Lembrei! Você é a _namoradinha_ do Grimmjow, não é? – ele ergueu a mão, como se fosse me segurar.

– AFASTE-SE DELA, YAMMY! – eu ouvi o Sexto Espada gritar.

Quando olhei de lado, vi o Grimmjow correr até onde eu estava empunhando a espada, mas Ulquiorra se colocou no caminho antes que ele pudesse me alcançar.

– Por que fez isso? – o gigante perguntou, com uma expressão confusa.

– Não confunda isso com um salvamento. – o Quarto Espada respondeu friamente.

As espadas deles se chocaram como um estrondo ensurdecedor.

– SAIA! – ordenou o Sexto Espada.

– Tente me fazer sair. – falou Ulquiorra, tranquilamente.

Ulquiorra forçou com o braço e obrigou o Sexto Espada a se afastar. Logo eles estavam lutando novamente. O gigante estava observando a luta com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Como se estivesse louco para lutar também.

Grimmjow ergueu a mão direita e desta surgiu um brilho vermelho. Era um Cero enorme. Ele o lançou diretamente para Ulquiorra. No mesmo instante eu o vi vindo pela lateral a toda velocidade, mas Ulquiorra defendeu-se do Cero apenas com a espada, e no exato momento em que o Sexto Espada passou por ele, eu apenas vi um enorme clarão verde vir na horizontal diretamente para o Sexto Espada.

Quando eu pensei que o Grimmjow tinha sido atingido, ele não estava mais lá, o Cero de Ulquiorra destruiu quase toda a parede do lado direito. O Sexto Espada estava do outro lado, pronto para desferir um golpe direto no Quarto Espada.

Antes que fosse atingido, Ulquiorra sumiu de onde estava e ressurgiu novamente bem perto de onde eu e o gigante estávamos.

– EU ESTOU MANDANDO SAIR! – ordenou novamente.

– Se quiser lutar com algum inimigo além de mim, faça isso depois de me matar. – Ulquiorra falou, tranquilamente e frio como sempre.

– CALE A BOCA! SAIA!

O Sexto Espada não estava mais gritando, estava rugindo.

Rugindo como se quisesse matar o seu oponente.

Ulquiorra não estava deixando que Grimmjow chegasse até mim.

– HAHAHAHAHA! – o gigante estava gargalhando ao vê-los. – Ei, Ulquiorra! Já posso matar essa mulher?

– PARE! – rugiu o Sexto Espada.

Houve outro choque entre as espadas.

A mão do gigante veio até mim. Uma mão enorme que poderia me esmagar. Fechei os olhos e me encolhi de tamanho medo que sentia naquele momento. Não tinha como me defender dele. Ulquiorra não deixaria que Grimmjow pudesse me salvar. Não havia mais ninguém por perto.

Aquele parecia ser o fim.

Ouvi o barulho de algo explodindo. Aparentemente veio de trás do gigante. Senti a presença de mais alguém na minha frente e um choque da mão do gigante com alguma coisa metálica.

– Kurosaki? – a voz do Grimmjow parecia surpresa e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo.

– Recomponha-se, Grimmjow.

Era a voz do Kurosaki-kun. Era a presença do Kurosaki-kun.

Quando abri os olhos, ele estava de costas.

O cabelo laranja, o quimono negro. Me protegeu do ataque do gigante com a espada.

Ele virou o rosto levemente e olhou por cima do ombro. Sorriu para mim.

Aquele era mesmo o Kurosaki-kun.

E não estava sozinho.

– Concentrem-se no seu oponente. – agora era a voz do Ishida-kun.

No mesmo instante todos os outros entraram por uma enorme abertura na parede do palácio. Cada um se colocou ao meu redor. Me protegendo.

– Nós daremos conta desse aqui.

– Rukia-san... – ela estava bem do meu lado, sorrindo para mim. – Sado-kun... Ishida-kun... Renji-san... Kurosaki-kun...

Estavam todos ali. Estavam todos bem.

Acho que naquele momento, eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Não por eles terem me salvado, mas sim, por estarem todos bem.

– Que bom que está bem, Inoue. – falou a Rukia-san, sorrindo.

– Quem são vocês? – o gigante perguntou, furioso.

Afastou a mão e a fechou como um punho gigante, para esmagar todos nós ao mesmo tempo.

– Não precisamos dizer... – o Sado-kun usou um golpe do braço esquerdo e abriu uma rachadura no chão.

Não esperando aquilo, e antes que fizesse seu ataque, o gigante despencou no enorme buraco que foi aberto no piso do palácio. Rukia-san, Renji-san e o Sado-kun pularam e foram atrás dele.

– Como foi que vocês...? – Grimmjow parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

– Quer um relatório no meio de uma luta? – Ishida-kun estava olhando por cima do ombro, assim como Grimmjow que não baixou a guarda diante de Ulquiorra. – Você é tão imprudente quanto o Kurosaki.

– Ah, esquece. – ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu podia perceber na voz dele um tom de alívio. – Vão logo cuidar do Yammy.

Imediatamente, o Ishida-kun saltou na abertura do piso, mas antes ele olhou para mim e sorriu. O Kurosaki-kun estava comigo no colo.

Comigo no colo?

– Kurosaki-kun? – senti meu rosto queimar.

– Se eu não tivesse te segurado, você iria cair naquele buraco também. – ele explicou, sorrindo e me colocou de pé no chão.

Meu rosto devia estar mais vermelho que um tomate.

– Proteja-se.

Em segundos, ele se colocou ao lado do Grimmjow. Empunhando a espada.

Os dois iriam lutar juntos, por mim...

Aquele parecia ser o início do fim.


	27. O rugido do Rei Pantera

**O rugido do Rei Pantera**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Quem diria que eu ficaria feliz em ver o Kurosaki. Espera... Feliz não... <em>Aliviado<em> é a palavra mais adequada para essa situação.

Se ele não tivesse chegado, talvez... Não gosto nem de pensar nisso.

– Como foi que vocês...? – ao mesmo tempo que eu estava surpreso, não podia baixar a guarda diante do Ulquiorra. Olhando para eles por cima do ombro.

– Quer um relatório no meio de uma luta? – o Quatro Olhos reclamou. Me encarando da mesma forma. – Você é tão imprudente quanto o Kurosaki.

Aquela comparação não me agradou nem um pouco, mas não era momento para me irritar com isso.

– Ah, esquece. – falei, já conseguindo sorrir por saber que o idiota do Yammy não poderia mais transformar a garota em patê. – Vão logo cuidar do Yammy.

Não olhei mais para trás, voltando a me concentrar na minha luta. Ulquiorra ficou calado durante todo o tempo, apenas esperando para recomeçar. Ele não estava com a guarda baixa, mas se eu estivesse no lugar dele, aproveitaria o momento de distração para atacar. Apesar de que, foi sorte ele não ter usado essa minha idéia.

– Desculpe te deixar esperando, Ulquiorra. – falei, sorrindo de canto a canto.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas olhou para algum lugar atrás de mim.

Subitamente, o Kurosaki surgiu do meu lado, empunhando a espada, pronto para lutar. O Bankai dele é o mais inútil que eu já vi. Não faz nada além de aumentar a velocidade. Então, o que ele está fazendo ali?

– O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, Kurosaki? – perguntei.

– Não é óbvio? Eu vim te ajudar. – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

– E quem pediu a sua ajuda? – o sorrisinho dele logo se transformou numa expressão de tédio.

– Você nunca muda. – ele respondeu. E o que ele esperava? Que eu fizesse uma festa só por que ele teve a brilhante idéia de me ajudar?

– Cale a boca e mostre que é útil em alguma coisa.

– Dois contra um? Que injusto. – Ulquiorra falou, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação diferente. – Pelo menos pra vocês.

Depois de toda essa babaquice, a luta recomeçou. Por um momento, achei que ele tinha razão no que havia dito antes. Mesmo que fossem dois contra um, Ulquiorra mostrava que não estava no seu posto de Quarto Espada só por brincadeira. Ele bloqueava nossos ataques rapidamente e investia como se estivesse lutando contra apenas um oponente. Mas eu não tinha tempo de me preocupar em quem é o mais forte.

Choques das espadas, ataques, defesas, aquilo já estava virando um padrão.

– Chega disso... – sussurrou Ulquiorra.

Ele fez um movimento extremamente rápido, que me confundiu totalmente. Não consegui distinguir de onde estavam vindo os ataques dele. Investia tão depressa que mal podia ver os movimentos. Tive que desviar aleatoriamente.

Foi ai que eu percebi...

Eu estava cansado.

E Ulquiorra já havia percebido.

Na última vez que desviei, ele me acertou de raspão logo abaixo do olho direito.

Senti algo quente escorrer.

– Getsuga Tenshou!

O famoso ataque do Kurosaki, que por sinal, não serviu de nada contra o Ulquiorra. Ele apenas virou o braço para trás e com a Zampakutou, dividiu o Getsuga em duas partes, de modo que não fosse atingido. E o ataque foi redirecionado para dois lados.

E o alvo de uma dessas partições... Era a garota.

Ela não tinha velocidade suficiente para poder desviar. E o escudo dela não teria força suficiente para protegê-la.

Eu não poderia deixar que ela se machucasse...

Eu não posso...

E não vou.

Rapidamente usei o Sonido e me coloquei na frente dela. Eu servi de escudo com meu próprio corpo. Para bloquear, coloquei a minha Zampakutou para protegê-la. O Getsuga ainda conseguiu queimar um pouco dos meus braços, mas não me importei com isso. Logo que toda a energia se desfez, olhei por cima do ombro para ver se ela estava bem. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, ela estava com medo, mas eu não podia fazer nada por enquanto.

Quando retomei meu lugar, o Kurosaki estava caído no chão e Ulquiorra pronto para desferir o golpe final. Protegi o moleque investindo contra o Ulquiorra forçando-o a recuar. Puxei o Kurosaki pela gola da roupa e o forcei a ficar de pé. Ele estava meio desnorteado e com a testa sangrando. Ambos estávamos cansados.

– Por que não libera sua Reiatsu ao total? – Ulquiorra me pegou de surpresa com essa pergunta. – E você, Kurosaki Ichigo? Por que não usa sua Hollowficação? Estou curioso.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo...

Eu não podia liberar toda a minha Reiatsu ali. A garota não agüentaria a densidade. E pelo jeito, o Kurosaki também sabia disso. E se os dois liberassem o poder totalmente, poderia ser terrível para ela.

– Não preciso disso para acabar com você, Ulquiorra! – falei.

– Estão me subestimando? – ele perguntou.

– Espere. – o Kurosaki pediu. – Grimmjow... Se a minha Reiatsu quebrar o escudo da Inoue, proteja-a com seu corpo.

– O que pensa que vai fazer? – ele só pode estar ficando louco.

Ele sorriu para o Ulquiorra, como se ele pudesse vencer só com aquilo.

– Lá vai. – ele levou a mão esquerda até o rosto. Eu sabia o que ele iria fazer. No mesmo instante, eu me afastei para ficar ao lado da garota. – Essa é a Hollowficação que você quer ver.

A máscara surgiu, cobrindo o rosto dele totalmente, deixando apenas os olhos a amostra. Eu detesto aquela máscara... Sempre que ele a coloca, é como se apenas por isso ele fosse vencer. É realmente irritante. A garota devia estar mesmo assustada, pois agarrou o meu braço com força.

Antes que Ulquiorra pudesse se afastar, ele investiu combinando o Getsuga com os ataques. A força foi tão grande que abriu um buraco na parede e o Quarto Espada foi arremessado para fora. O Kurosaki saltou atrás dele.

– Grimmjow... – a garota me chamou.

– Eu já sei o que vai dizer. O seu amigo é muito ingênuo para lutar com o Ulquiorra sozinho. – respondi. – Desculpe, garota, mas eu tenho que ajudar o moleque.

Eu podia estar sendo grosseiro, mas essa era a verdade. Por sorte, eu acho que ela entendeu e soltou o meu braço.

Com o Sonido fiquei de pé na beirada da parede quebrada. No mesmo instante tive que proteger o rosto do clarão verde do Cero de Ulquiorra. O Kurosaki estava um pouco mais acima e defendeu com a Zampakutou, como se o ataque de Ulquiorra não fosse nada.

Aconteceu muito rápido. O branquelo teve a brilhante idéia de ir para o alto, e não parou.

– Espera! – gritou o Kurosaki.

Logo, estava seguindo o Ulquiorra.

– E lá vamos nós... – sussurrei.

Logo eu também estava seguindo o Ulquiorra.

Passando em alta velocidade pela parede da quinta torre. Se ele continuasse subindo, iria chocar-se contra o céu falso do Las Noches.

_"Merda, pra onde ele está indo?"_

Então me toquei. Era esse o objetivo dele. Como um puxa-saco do Aizen, ele iria obedecer a ordem de proteger o Las Noches. E se a nossa luta está ameaçando o palácio, ele vai nos atrair para cima do teto.

Ulquiorra rasgou o céu que se abriu para que ele pudesse entrar, ao mesmo tempo eu e o Kurosaki passamos.

Como se fosse o deserto lá embaixo, era cheio de areia. Mas era um local um pouco longe de onde eu costumava ficar para pensar em qualquer coisa que me viesse à cabeça.

– Essa é... A parte de cima do teto do Las Noches? – o Kurosaki me perguntou. A voz esquisita por causa daquela máscara.

– É. – respondi. Procurando pelo Ulquiorra em todas as direções.

– Correto. – a voz dele veio de algum lugar acima de nós.

Olhei para a frente e havia uma enorme coluna. Ulquiorra estava lá em cima, olhando para nós. A meia lua do Hueco Mundo despontava logo atrás dele como sempre.

– Existem duas coisas proibidas em Las Noches... – ele começou. – A primeira é o Cero reservado aos Espadas, o Gran Rey Cero. A outra é Espadas a partir do número 4 desembainhar suas katanas.

– Do que ele está falando? – o Kurosaki me perguntou. – Por que é proibido?

– Ambos são tão poderosos, que podem destruir o Las Noches. – respondi, sem tirar os olhos do Ulquiorra um momento sequer.

Ele se calou. Todos estávamos calados. Eu já sabia por que estávamos aqui em cima. Ulquiorra apontou a Zampakutou para nós.

_"Merda."_

– Tostaze, Murciélago.

No mesmo instante, uma enorme Reiatsu negra e esverdeada encobriu Ulquiorra e uma chuva da mesma caiu sobre nós lá embaixo por um tempo. A densidade daquele poder era intensa. Ao ponto de paralisar o corpo.

Assim que aquela chuva parou, a Ressurección de Ulquiorra estava completa. Nunca havia visto a liberação da espada de Ulquiorra. Ele ganhou duas enormes asas de morcego, a máscara estava completa, cobrindo sua cabeça por completo. O estigma em seu rosto estava mais espesso. Era uma aparência melancólica e intimidadora ao mesmo tempo.

– Não vacilem. – ele disse.

No mesmo instante, ambos retomamos a guarda. Eu fiquei mais alerta do que o normal. Tenho certeza de que se uma borboleta passasse perto demais eu iria cortá-la em mil pedaços.

– Não baixem a guarda. – ele continuou. – Fiquem totalmente alerta. Não se distraiam por um segundo sequer.

Ele ficou lá em cima nos encarando. Na sua mão direita, formou-se um raio verde e brilhante.

Foi tudo absurdamente rápido. Num milésimo de segundo ele estava lá em cima, no outro ele quase cortou a cabeça do Kurosaki e a minha ao mesmo tempo. No mesmo instante, houve uma explosão intensa.

Eu estava sem fôlego por causa daquele susto. Tinha algo ardendo no meu pescoço. Ulquiorra conseguiu me atingir de todo modo. E o Kurosaki estava caído no chão, arfando e sangrando mais ainda na cabeça. Quando olhei direito, um pedaço da máscara dele estava quebrada, na área do olho direito. Mesmo que o resto do rosto estivesse coberto, a expressão dele era de completo espanto.

Não poderia dizer como estava a minha cara naquele instante. Posso dizer que eu estava assustado com o fato de que quase perdi a cabeça.

– Vocês liberaram o Getsuga e o Cero por instinto. – falou Ulquiorra a alguns metros de distância de onde estávamos. – Boa escolha. Se não tivessem feito isso, suas cabeças estariam rolando aos meus pés.

Se ele vai lutar com força total, o que me impede de fazer a mesma coisa?

Já fazia um bom tempo que eu queria poder usar o meu poder total naquela luta. E agora era o momento certo.

– Sabe Ulquiorra... – falei. – Você mandou que ficássemos completamente alertas, mas e você?

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Grimmjow? – o Kurosaki perguntou. – Agora não é hora de provocar!

Ignorei-o totalmente e o deixei falando com a areia.

– Fique alerta, Ulquiorra. – a minha voz estava soando como um rosnado. – Eu não luto para derrotar o meu inimigo. Eu luto para devorá-lo.

O Kurosaki estava me olhando com cara de quem não estava entendendo.

Segurei a minha Zampakutou com mais firmeza. O ar ao meu redor começou a interagir entre si como um pequeno tornado, mas foi forte o suficiente para forçar o Kurosaki a se afastar. Agora eu poderia usar a força total sem me preocupar com nada.

– Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Ulquiorra... – ele apenas olhava de lado, como se não se importasse com nada, apesar de não ter baixado a guarda. – Ou eu salvo essa garota... Ou eu vou morrer tentando. E não é você que vai se colocar no meu caminho! Kishire, – com a outra mão deslizei os dedos como se estivesse arranhando a lâmina. – PANTERA!

A explosão da minha Reiatsu pareceu atordoar até o Ulquiorra. Eu podia sentir o meu poder aumentar ao extremo. A poeira baixou e eu encarei o Quarto Espada. Os olhos dele arregalaram ao ver a minha forma. Sorri de canto a canto mostrando todos os dentes e em seguida soltei o meu rugido.

Aquele rugido deu início à batalha final.

O rugido do Rei Pantera.


	28. Disparo

**Disparo**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Agarrei-me ao braço do Sexto Espada com força, tamanho medo que sentia daquela luta.<p>

– Grimmjow... – chamei.

– Eu já sei o que vai dizer. – ele falou. – O seu amigo é muito ingênuo para lutar com o Ulquiorra sozinho. Desculpe, garota, mas eu tenho que ajudar o moleque.

Ele foi grosseiro ao responder dessa forma, mas eu não poderia impedi-lo de ajudar o Kurosaki-kun. Então, soltei o braço dele, e em milésimos ele estava de pé na parede quebrada e depois de um clarão verde, saltou. A última coisa que vi, foi um vulto negro seguido por outro azul passarem muito rápido para cima.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer agora, era esperar e confiar no poder do Grimmjow e do Kurosaki-kun. Não queria que eles matassem o Ulquiorra-kun, mas também, não quero que ele os machuque. Caminhei até a abertura da parede e fiquei ali, olhando para cima.

Passou-se pouco tempo até alguém chegar.

– Eles já foram, não é? – a voz do Ishida-kun veio de onde eu estava antes.

Quando olhei, lá estava ele. Não parecia estar machucado, o que me deixou mais aliviada. Mas ele estava sozinho.

– Ishida-kun, você está bem. – falei. – Mas... E os outros?

– Eles ainda estão lutando lá embaixo. Eu terminei com aquele Yammy e vim ver se precisavam da minha ajuda.

Ele veio até onde eu estava e olhou para cima. Olhei também e vi algo que ainda não tinha visto.

– Tem um buraco no céu. – ele falou. – Aquele céu é mesmo falso?

Eu ouvi dizer que o céu que pode ser visto de dentro do Las Noches era falso, mas não imaginava que poderia ser como um tipo de parede mágica que simula o céu acima de nossas cabeças.

Mesmo que aquela fosse uma parte interna do palácio, correntes de ar circulavam. Ficamos um tempo apenas olhando para cima. Eu tentava imaginar o que estaria acontecendo lá em cima, mas ao mesmo tempo, tentava não pensar nisso.

– Inoue-san. – o Ishida-kun me chamou.

Como se eu tivesse retornado de algum outro lugar, eu olhei para ele que sorriu.

– Não se preocupe, eles vão vencer. – ele falou. Como se percebesse no que eu estava pensando.

– Sim. – respondi.

No mesmo instante, senti uma Reiatsu terrível surgir. Vinha de lá de cima. Era tão poderosa que eu mal podia respirar. Nem mesmo o Ishida-kun estava atordoado. Tive que me apoiar para não cair de joelhos.

– O que...? O que é isso? – ele parecia tão assustado quanto eu. – O que está acontecendo lá em cima?

Depois de um curto intervalo, aquela enorme pressão se estabilizou. O que só me fazia querer saber o que acontecia lá em cima. Foi quando em pouquíssimo tempo, outra Reiatsu poderosa surgiu, quase tão densa quanto a outra. Mas o que veio de lá de cima me assustou muito mais do que aquela pressão.

Tive que tapar os ouvidos para protegê-los daquele grito.

Não. Não era um grito.

Era um rugido.

Tão alto que a força daquele som paralisou todo o meu corpo. Mesmo que meus ouvidos estivessem protegidos, parecia que a minha cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Mas a voz contida naquele som, a fúria... Eu sabia a quem pertencia aquele rugido.

– Grimmjow...

E se ele estivesse precisando de ajuda? E se ele estivesse ferido? E o Kurosaki-kun... Se eles estiverem... perdendo? Eu precisava ir até lá. Se Ulquiorra tentasse me matar por tentar ajudá-los, eu não iria me importar.

Eu preciso ir até lá.

– Ishida-kun! – chamei. Logo aquele poder também estabilizou.

Ele virou o rosto para mim, parecia decifrar o que eu iria pedir.

– É possível você me levar ao outro lado desse céu com o seu poder?

Ele me encarava, sério. Como se estivesse pensando na resposta certa para mim.

– Por favor! – implorei.

Passaram-se os segundos mais tensos da minha vida até ele finalmente responder.

– Sim. É possível.

Não sei dizer ao certo se me senti aliviada por ter uma resposta positiva. Eu não sabia o que iria ver quando chegasse lá em cima. Não sabia nem como iria reagir. Mas eu precisava ir.

O Ishida-kun subiu na beirada da parede quebrada e literalmente pisou no ar. Abaixo do pé dele, havia um círculo de luz azul. Logo ele estava de pé em cima dele.

– Venha. – ele chamou.

Com a ajuda dele, também fiquei de pé naquele círculo. Com medo de acabar caindo, me segurei em seu braço e subitamente, o círculo começou a subir em alta velocidade.

– Isso é incrível. – falei. Mais para mim mesma que para que ele ouvisse.

– Eu usei isso quando passamos pela Garganta. – ele falou. – E percebi que poderia usá-lo no Hueco Mundo quando vim para cá. Se eu tivesse percebido antes, teria sido muito útil nas batalhas.

Continuamos subindo. Estava parecendo uma eternidade para mim. Já havíamos ultrapassado a altura da torre onde estávamos antes. Eu ira dizer alguma coisa quando outra pressão intensa caiu sobre nós violentamente.

– Mas o que é que está acontecendo lá em cima...? – o Ishida-kun parecia tão assustado quanto eu.

O buraco no céu pareceu aumentar, mas não era isso. Uma penumbra negra estava saindo de dentro dele e cobrindo tudo ao se redor. Era terrível. Chegou até mim e o Ishida-kun. Parecia que estávamos adentrando numa outra dimensão.

– Isso é uma... Reiatsu? – minha voz saiu mais abafada que achei que sairia.

– É grande demais... – a do Ishida-kun também estava abafada, mas ambas as vozes estavam assim por medo. – Totalmente diferente das outras Reiatsus que já senti... Não é só grande e forte. É intensa. Tem algo hostil misturado com a Reiatsu. É densa e pesada... Como se o mar estivesse vindo do céu.

Tudo aquilo que ele disse... _Como se o mar estivesse vindo do céu_. O que poderia ser aquilo...?

– Isso é ruim, temos que nos apressar! – ele exclamou.

Logo estávamos subindo com mais velocidade, passando por dentro daquela penumbra negra. O tempo parecia estar passando devagar demais. Eu estava achando que jamais iríamos chegar do outro lado daquele céu. Não parei de olhar para cima um momento sequer.

Quando achei que jamais iríamos chegar, ultrapassamos aquela penumbra e chegamos até o local onde o céu havia sido aberto. No mesmo instante, o circulo de luz do Ishida-kun se desfez, como se não estivesse agüentando a pressão daquela área.

Saltamos, desajeitados, caindo na areia e tentando levantar o mais rápido possível.

– Não sinto a Reiatsu do Kurosaki... – o Ishida-kun disse, então percebi que também não estava sentindo. – Onde eles estão?

Comecei a correr sem saber para onde estava indo. Aquela pressão ainda estava muito forte, mas eu ignorei completamente. Eu precisava encontrá-los.

Grimmjow...

Kurosaki-kun...

Cheguei até uma enorme coluna. Poderia jurar que se eu estivesse lá em cima, poderia tocar a lua. Tinha alguém lá em cima.

Ulquiorra...? Aquele não era o Ulquiorra... Estava diferente...

Tinha enormes asas de morcego. Orelhas compridas.

E o Kurosaki-kun...

Ele estava enforcando o Kurosaki-kun com aquela calda...

Quando olhei para a frente, vi o Grimmjow...

Ele estava caído no chão. Respirava com dificuldade...

Ele também estava diferente...

Todo o corpo dele estava coberto por uma carapaça branca. O cabelo azul ficou longo. Ele tinha uma calda, orelhas pontudas. Estava parecendo... Uma pantera.

Estava sangrando...

Ele olhou para mim com dificuldades, tinha sangue saindo da boca dele.

– Saia daqui... – ele sussurrou. – Agora...

– Grimm...jow...

Eu estava sem reação. Meu corpo não queria me obedecer.

– Você veio, mulher? – a voz de Ulquiorra veio de lá de cima.

Forcei-me a olhar, mesmo que meu pescoço não quisesse atender a isso.

– Kuro... saki-kun...

– Ótimo, olhe bem. – ele disse e ergueu uma das mãos, apontando o indicador para o peito do Kurosaki-kun. – O Espada que ama está caído. E o momento em que tiro a vida do homem em que você tinha esperanças.

– ULQUIORRA! – o Sexto Espada gritou, forçando a si mesmo a ficar de pé.

– PARE! – gritei, tão alto que minha voz ecoou naquele local escuro.

Da ponta do indicador de Ulquiorra, um brilho negro esverdeado começou a se formar aos poucos. Meu coração iria sair pela boca. Subitamente, Grimmjow estava na minha frente e escondeu o meu rosto no peito dele. Ele sabia que eu não conseguiria ver aquilo.

E eu não poderia fazer nada.

A última coisa que ouvi, foi um disparo.


	29. Lágrimas que jurei nunca mais ver

**Lágrimas que jurei nunca mais ver**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>É terminar isso agora, ou terminar isso agora. Quando a poeira baixou, eu não esperei nem um segundo mais. Naquela forma, ganhava o triplo da minha velocidade. Antes que Ulquiorra pudesse se mover, investi com as garras no rosto dele que defendeu-se usando uma das asas, me forçando a recuar.<p>

– KUROSAKI! – gritei. – MEXA-SE!

O retardado estava parado, atordoado e só olhando para nós. Quando gritei, ele pareceu sair de um tipo de hipnose e se colocou em posição de ataque.

– Sua habilidade na forma Ressurección aumentou. – falou Ulquiorra tranquilamente. – E o tempo em que Kurosaki Ichigo pode manter a máscara também aumentou. No entanto, – ele apontou para o rosto do Kurosaki. – não achei que ela quebraria tão facilmente. – antes que meus olhos pudessem acompanhar, Ulquiorra já estava preparando um ataque com aquele raio verde em sua mão. – Que pena.

Aquela arma funcionava como um tipo de lança. Estava apontando para o Kurosaki, se ele não saísse dali, iria acabar sem a cabeça. Eu não estava ali para servir de babá do Kurosaki, então aproveitei o momento em que Ulquiorra lançou o ataque para contra-atacar enquanto ele estava ocupado. Assim que ele lançou o raio verde, a posição em que ele estava de pé poderia ser facilmente desfeita. Usei o Sonido e mirei na asa dele, mas no mesmo instante ele voltou o olhar para mim.

– Ingênuo. – ele disse. E com a mesma asa que eu queria arrancar, ele me repeliu. – É obvio que numa luta de dois contra um, enquanto eu estiver ocupado, o outro oponente tentará atacar. Essa é a regra mais básica de uma luta.

– Eu não quero saber, Ulquiorra!

A pressão do raio verde que o Quarto Espada havia lançado no Kurosaki havia feito o fez recuar extremamente. Ulquiorra avançou até ele num veloz vôo rasante. Eu também me adiantei, porém ele era mais rápido do que eu e tive que parar com a areia que subiu com o choque das armas dos dois.

Tentei me aproximar pela lateral e consegui ouvir algo que Ulquiorra disse:

– Kurosaki Ichigo, use o Getsuga.

_"Ele é louco." _

– Essa sua forma pode lutar de igual para igual com um Espada, é a sua forma mais forte. E o Getsuga é a sua técnica mais forte. Use-o contra mim agora. – ele falou tranquilamente. – E mostrarei a você a diferença entre nossos poderes.

Não esperei que a poeira baixasse. Investi com o corpo inteiro para empurrar Ulquiorra. Ele foi afastado e logo usou as asas para ficar suspenso no ar, olhando para nós.

– Se vai usar, use logo! – ordenei.

– Brincando comigo desse jeito...! – o Kurosaki posicionou a Zampakutou. – Mesmo que você não dissesse, era o que eu pretendia fazer! – gritou para o Ulquiorra.

Naquele instante eu tive uma idéia. Enquanto o poder do ataque dele estava se formando como um enorme redemoinho negro-avermelhado, sabia que Ulquiorra estaria distraído olhando para aquilo. Não custava tentar fazer a mesma coisa que antes. O raciocínio é de que se ele me advertiu uma vez, vai achar que não farei isso novamente.

– Getsuga, TENSHOU!

A enorme redemoinho de energia foi lançado diretamente no Ulquiorra. Eu estava me esgueirando pela lateral, quase acompanhando o Getsuga. Pude ver que o ataque não surtiu efeito. Sem mover uma única mão, o Getsuga simplesmente não atingiu Ulquiorra, a Reiatsu dele serviu de escudo.

– Como eu pensei, no fim das contas, você é só um humano. – no instante em que ele usou as asas para repelir o Getsuga, eu estava bem atrás dele.

– Pena que você se distraiu demais pensando nisso. – falei.

Ele não teve tempo de reagir, consegui feri-lo nas costas com um golpe das garras. O impacto do meu golpe o obrigou a se afastar de onde eu estava. Vi o sangue dele escorrer pelas costas, no meio do local de onde saem as asas. Quatro linhas maiores e uma menor do polegar.

Ulquiorra olhou para mim surpreso, como se tentasse encontrar a resposta por ter sido atingido.

– De fato, você ficou mais forte, Grimmjow. – ele comentou. – Kurosaki Ichigo, devo dizer que o seu Getsuga se parece muito com o Cero. – ele voltou o olhar para o outro no chão.

– Cero? Não compare com essa coisa! – ele reclamou.

– Entendo.

Num instante Ulquiorra estava lá e no outro ele estava mais acima de onde eu estava, apontando o indicador para nós.

– Você ainda não viu?

"Merda..." eu já sabia o que ele iria fazer, e se não saíssemos dali agora, estaríamos enrascados.

– Então eu lhe mostrarei uma única e última vez. Aproveite, Sexto Espada, também lhe mostrarei algo que só os Espadas em suas formas liberadas podem fazer. – na ponta do indicador dele, uma pequena bola de energia negro-esverdeada estava se formando rapidamente. – Cero Oscuras.

Num piscar de olhos, aquela energia se transformou num Cero tremendamente forte que veio na nossa direção. Inutilmente eu tentei desviar, mas o alcance daquela coisa era grande demais e ainda conseguiu me atingir por completo. Tentei me proteger colocando os braços como escudo, mas senti que alguma coisa rachou na minha testa.

Aquele ataque foi tão poderoso que fez o chão desabar. Meu corpo estava queimado por causa do Cero Oscuras, não estava conseguindo me mexer e fui arremessado para algum lugar. Com os olhos tentei encontrar onde estavam o Kurosaki e o Ulquiorra, mas só encontrei o Quarto Espada me encarando e com a asa, me repeliu como se eu fosse um inseto.

Fui jogado contra uma coluna. Um buraco na parede foi aberto e eu estava lá dentro, tentando me levantar o mais rápido possível.

– Não importa o quão fortes vocês tenham ficado. – falou Ulquiorra. – Ainda há uma diferença como o céu e a terra entre os nossos poderes.

Eu estava cansado, quase sem fôlego algum. Meu corpo estava dolorido. Mal consegui erguer o rosto para Ulquiorra.

– Podemos não ter tanto poder sozinhos, mas nós somos o suficiente para acabar com você! – bradou o Kurosaki.

Quando finalmente consegui levantar a cabeça, Ulquiorra estava defendendo o ataque do Kurosaki apenas com a asa, sem sequer olhar para trás. Mesmo que ele estivesse ali atacando, o garoto estava tão fodido quanto eu. Maior parte das roupas de Shinigami dele foi destruída. O corpo dele estava machucado em cada centímetro.

– É normal que os humanos e Shinigamis, para ganhar poder, imitem os Hollows. Mas quando um Hollow se rebaixa ao nível de um humano... Isso é vergonhoso.

Aquilo estava me dando nos nervos. Quem ele pensa que é para estar falando assim? Como se ele fosse superior a mim... Com se ele fosse mais forte que eu... Se ele é ou não, eu não quero saber...

Me forcei a ficar de pé e encarar o Ulquiorra. Inutilmente o Kurosaki desferiu outro golpe com a Zampakutou que foi facilmente defendido. Ulquiorra agarrou o pescoço dele e o jogou na minha direção. Mesmo que eu não quisesse, impedi que ele se espatifasse nos pedaços quebrados da parede.

– Pelo o que estão lutando? – Ulquiorra perguntou, nos encarando friamente. – É por causa daquela mulher?

Nenhum de nós respondeu. O Kurosaki mal podia ficar de pé, e nem posso reclamar, eu também não conseguia. Percebi que a máscara do Kurosaki já não estava mais no rosto dele e mesmo assim, ele tentou novamente:

– Getsuga...

– Já disse que é inútil! – bradou Ulquiorra.

Ele usou as duas asas para nos jogar para trás. O impacto dos nossos corpos na parede do outro lado abriu outro buraco e passamos diretamente para fora. Se tem algo que eu notei, é que em momento algum o Kurosaki soltou a Zampakutou. E em momento algum, eu deixei de flexionar os dedos em posição de ataque.

Nenhum de nós estava ali só para brincar. Estávamos ali para lutar.

A pressão do ar ao redor do meu corpo impediu que eu me mexesse. Forcei os olhos e vi o Kurosaki sendo arremessado para cima pelo ataque da asa de Ulquiorra. E depois ele veio cuidar de mim. Antes que ele se aproximasse, arrisquei usar um dos meus ataques. Usei a minha habilidade de lançar espinhos pelo cotovelo. (N/A: WTF? –q) Cinco de uma vez, mais rápidos que as balas de um revólver. Fiquei feliz por pelo menos dois deles atingirem os ombros de Ulquiorra, mas essa felicidade durou menos que um segundo. Logo estava eu sendo lançado bruscamente para baixo por um ataque daquele raio verde que cortou do alto da minha testa até metade do abdômen.

Cai na areia com violência e não consegui mais me levantar. Aos pés de uma das colunas.

Sangue. Tinha sangue escorrendo do meu corpo para a areia. Não consegui ver o que acontecia lá em cima. Kurosaki e Ulquiorra estavam lá. Eu tentei me levantar usando a parede de apoio. Alguns instantes depois, algo aconteceu lá em cima.

Uma Reiatsu terrível estava se formando... Não... Aquela era a Reiatsu do Ulquiorra aumentando. Uma enorme penumbra negra cobriu quase todo aquele lugar. Eu estava dentro da Reiatsu do Ulquiorra...

Não era possível existir algo tão grande como aquilo. Era intensa demais. Tão pesada que eu mal conseguia olhar para cima. Como se meus ombros estivessem sustentando o peso de um mundo inteiro. Logo que aquilo se desfez, eu tive que me apressar. Meu corpo poderia não estar mais agüentando, mas eu tinha que ir até lá.

Impulsionei com os pés e usei a minha Reiatsu como apoio para subir, algumas vezes pegando mais impulso cravando as garras na parede da coluna. Rapidamente cheguei ao topo e vi algo que me deixou realmente surpreso.

Eu só sabia que aquele morcego gigante era o Ulquiorra, por causa do estigma no rosto, como se estivesse chorando. Ele estava diferente. Parte do corpo estava coberta com pelos negros. Ele ganhou uma calda comprida e fina, orelhas pontudas e asas um pouco maiores que antes. Mas eu não tinha tempo de ficar olhando para aquela outra forma dele. Ou ele não me viu, ou me ignorou. Estava segurando nas mãos algo parecido com aquele raio verde, mas esse poderia ser mais forte. O Kurosaki estava atordoado de joelhos olhando fixamente para o Ulquiorra. Antes que ele pudesse lançar aquele raio contra o idiota ali, usei o Sonido e cheguei pela lateral e segurei o raio com a mão.

– Gostei da nova cara, Ulquiorra! – falei.

Usei o raio dele como apoio e girei os pés pés, contra o abdômen do Ulquiorra. Ele recuou um pouco.

– LEVANTA, KUROSAKI! – ordenei.

Eu pude ver que ele se forçou a ficar de pé.

– Vocês ainda acham que podem me vencer? – perguntou Ulquiorra, nos encarando.

– Eu não estou lutando... Porque acho que vou vencer. – falou o Kurosaki, de pé, ainda cambaleante. Ele avançou alguns passos até se aproximar. E ele ainda não havia soltado a Zampakutou. – Eu estou lutando porque tenho que vencer.

Tinha algo que eu devia admitir no Kurosaki. A coragem.

– Não importa se o seu poder é maior ou não que o de nós dois juntos. – falei. – Eu não vou parar até te ver em pedaços.

Ulquiorra estava nos encarando como ele sempre faz. A falta de expressão no rosto dele indicava que ele não compreendia o que estávamos dizendo.

– Quanta besteira. – ele disse.

Foi mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Ele voou até nós numa velocidade absurda. Não tive tempo nem de piscar os olhos. Ele segurou na minha cabeça e na do Kurosaki com cada uma das mãos e nos arremessou como brinquedos contra outra coluna.

A parede do lugar foi destruída e os pedaços caíram aos poucos. Eu não consegui me apoiar, mas o Kurosaki segurou o meu braço e me puxou. O rosto dele estava tão machucado quanto o meu, mas ainda assim, ele conseguiu sorrir como se eu fosse um companheiro.

– Não pense que eu vou te agradecer. – falei.

– Eu sei disso.

Mal tive tempo para respirar e Ulquiorra nos golpeou com aquela calda. Eu consegui me apoiar num pedaço da parede que estava sendo arremessado, mas o Kurosaki parecia estar na pior. Ele ficou inconsciente. O Quarto Espada veio até mim e desferiu outro golpe direto com aquele raio verde, fazendo um outro corte horizontal no meu peito.

Eu cai outra vez...

– Se isso é por causa do que vocês chamam de _coração_, – ainda consegui ouvir Ulquiorra falar, aos poucos a voz dele estava ficando cada vez mais distante. – então esse é o mesmo _coração_ que os machuca. Possuir um coração significa jogar fora sua vida.

Ulquiorra jamais poderá entender. Eu vi de perto esse _coração_ do qual esses humanos falam. E se eu tiver um, o entreguei para aquela garota.

Minha consciência se apagou no instante em que colidi contra o chão. Meu corpo não queria mais se mover. Eu estava cansado demais.

Eu falhei...

Sou um inútil mesmo...

Prefiro morrer a ter que encarar aquela garota como um perdedor...

Quando eu pensei que nada poderia ficar pior, minha consciência voltou por um momento e quando olhei de lado, vi a garota correndo na minha direção.

Tentei ficar de pé, mas não consegui. O meu sangue estava formando uma poça abaixo de mim. Só consegui ficar de joelhos. Olhei para ela. E como antes, ela estava assustada.

– Saia daqui... – minha voz mal saiu. – Agora...

– Grimm...jow... – ela sussurrou ao me ver.

– Você veio, mulher? – a voz de Ulquiorra veio de lá de cima.

Ela olhou para cima lentamente.

– Kuro... saki-kun...

– Ótimo, olhe bem. – ouvi Ulquiorra dizer novamente. – O Espada que ama está caído. E o momento em que tiro a vida do homem em que você tinha esperanças.

Mas o que é que estava acontecendo lá em cima?

O Kurosaki perdeu também?

Não tinha ninguém para protegê-la?

_"Levante..."_

Eu tinha que ir até ela.

_"Levante seu inútil...!"_

Eu estava rastejando como um derrotado, quando consegui ficar de pé, olhei para cima e vi o Ulquiorra apontando o indicador para o peito do Kurosaki desmaiado e preso pela garganta.

– ULQUIORRA! – gritei.

O Cero dele se formou na ponta do indicador.

– PARE! – a garota gritou. Tão alto que a voz dela ecoou naquele lugar.

Eu sei o quanto ela se importa com o Kurosaki. Eu não poderia fazer nada. E não poderia deixar que ela visse aquilo.

Usei todas as forças que consegui juntar naquele instante e usei o Sonido para chegar até ela. Quando olhei em seus olhos, ela estava chorando. Puxei-a para perto de mim e escondi o rosto dela no meu peito.

Pude sentir as lágrimas quentes.

Aquilo estava me enfurecendo...

Ulquiorra... Ele a fez chorar...

Um disparo.

Depois daquele disparo, ela começou a soluçar. Por cima do ombro olhei para cima. O corpo do Kurosaki estava caindo. Eu não conseguia sentir nenhuma Reiatsu vinda dele. Quando percebi que a garota não estava sozinha, eu a deixei e saltei.

Alguma coisa tinha acontecido comigo. Depois de vê-la chorar, alguma coisa dentro de mim estava diferente. Eu sentia uma raiva terrível. Uma raiva que nunca senti antes. Uma raiva tão grande que me deu forças novamente.

Agarrei o corpo do Kurosaki e o que vi era horrível. Tinha um buraco no peito dele. Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu via aquilo acontecer com o Kurosaki, mas dessa vez era pior. Ele nem sequer estava respirando.

Quando pousei no chão, deitei o corpo dele na areia. Quando olhei para trás, a garota estava correndo até onde eu estava. Num piscar de olhos, Ulquiorra surgiu na frente dela.

– É inútil. Com o seu poder você não poderá salvar a vida dele.

Vê-lo tão perto dela me corroeu por dentro.

Não era ciúmes.

Era fúria.

Ele a fez chorar.

Ele vai pagar...

– SAIA DE PERTO DELA, ULQUIORRA! – gritei.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro. Um raio azul foi na direção dele no mesmo instante. Eu conhecia aquele ataque. Era o Quatro Olhos. Ele tinha vindo junto com ela. Aquela flecha foi facilmente defendida pela asa de Ulquiorra. Aproveitando a chance, a garota desviou e veio.

Uma chuva de flechas azuis caiu sobre Ulquiorra.

– Rihito Regen! – bradou o Quatro Olhos.

Dessa vez foi uma cachoeira de flechas azuis que caiu sobre Ulquiorra. Sem parar.

Eu não olhei mais.

Assim que a garota se aproximou, ela criou aquele escudo ao redor do corpo do Kurosaki. Quando ela se chegou perto de mim, pude ver a expressão no rosto dela.

Era terrível ver aquilo. Eu não sabia decifrar o que ela estava sentindo. Mas o pior de tudo... Era ver as lágrimas dela... Algo que eu jurei jamais ver novamente.

Ela olhou para mim, diretamente para o meu peito. As lágrimas dela escorreram mais ainda.

Foi quando lembrei que eu havia prometido que não iria me machucar...

Nós dois quebramos as nossas promessas...

E a culpa... É do Ulquiorra...

Ele vai pagar por fazê-la chorar...

Para poder acabar com ele, eu teria que me transformar no animal que eu sou. Um animal sem pensamento. Eu estava lutando por ela, e vou continuar lutando por ela, mas agora, serei um animal.

Não vou parar até vê-lo virar pó.

Toda aquela raiva agora se tornou a minha força. E com essa força, eu o farei cair.

Ferido ou não, aquilo não importava.

Nada mais importava.

Avancei em meio a um rugido estridente, a caminho de terminar tudo aquilo, para que aquela garota saia desse pesadelo.


	30. O início do verdadeiro pesadelo

**O início do verdadeiro pesadelo**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>– É inútil. – falou Ulquiorra. – Com o seu poder você não poderá salvar a vida dele.<p>

Não...

– Eu direi novamente. É inútil. – ele repetiu.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...

– Kurosaki-kun...

– SAIA DE PERTO DELA, ULQUIORRA! – o Sexto Espada rugiu.

Ulquiorra olhou por cima do ombro. Um raio azul veio na direção dele no mesmo instante. Ele se defendeu com a asa e eu aproveitei a distração dele para me aproximar.

Não...

Uma chuva de flechas azuis caiu sobre Ulquiorra.

– Rihito Regen! – bradou o Ishida-kun.

Dessa vez foi uma cachoeira de flechas azuis que caiu sobre Ulquiorra. Sem parar.

Criei o Souten Kisshun ao redor do corpo do Kurosaki-kun.

Era horrível. Estava acontecendo de novo...

Tinha um buraco no peito dele, mas agora... Era tão profundo que eu conseguia ver o chão abaixo dele.

Grimmjow estava de pé ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir lágrimas quentes escorrerem no meu rosto. Olhei para ele e me senti ainda pior. O peito dele estava sangrando, ele estava machucado. Eu não agüentava aquilo.

Todos se machucaram pro minha causa.

Ouvi um grunhido fraco vir do fundo da garganta do Sexto Espada. A fúria estava cravada nos olhos dele.

Ele rugiu.

E como se tivesse recuperado toda a força, recomeçou a luta contra o Ulquiorra.

Havia uma Reiatsu tremendamente pesada no corpo do Kurosaki-kun...

Não estava acontecendo nada...

Nada...

Não havia foco nos olhos dele.

Não respirava.

Não se mexia...

Não importava o que eu tentasse, nada acontecia...

Nada...

Cai de joelhos na areia.

Estava forçando o meu poder, mas não estava acontecendo nada.

O que eu faço?

O que eu faço?

Eu pensei que o Kurosaki-kun ficaria bem em qualquer lugar.

Que ele poderia vencer.

Eu só quis acreditar nisso.

E quando o Sexto Espada o ajudou, eu achei que juntos, eles seriam invencíveis.

Mas...

Eu não conseguia pensar...

O que eu faço?

O que eu faço?

Perdi a noção do tempo. Não consigo lembrar o quanto já tentei. Eu ouvia rugidos, estrondos, explosões, mas não conseguia olhar.

Eu estava com medo.

Alguma coisa foi arremessada a alguns metros de mim. Quando a poeira baixou, o Ishida-kun estava tentando se levantar.

– Ishida-kun!

– Não se preocupe. – ele disse, ofegante. O braço dele estava machucado. – Eu já parei o sangramento. Cuide do Kurosaki, Inoue-san.

Ele se levantou e puxou um tipo de espada que tinha o mesmo brilho do escudo que ele sempre usa.

Meu corpo me obrigou a olhar na direção para onde ele estava correndo.

Ulquiorra estava lutando diretamente com o Grimmjow. Eu mal conseguia ver os movimentos deles de tão rápidos. O Sexto Espada foi lançado contra uma coluna, o Ishida-kun foi atingido pela cauda do Ulquiorra e foi arremessado novamente.

Grimmjow...

Não importava o quanto ele se machucasse, estava se forçando a levantar e voltar a lutar.

E eu não podia fazer nada...

O Ishida-kun não conseguia mais se levantar. Ficou caído na areia. Eu mandei o Souten Kisshun até ele, mas o Ulquiorra o destruiu com um único golpe.

Eu não sei o que devo fazer...

Grimmjow tentou afastá-lo, mas ele também estava machucado demais.

Nada... Eu não sei de mais nada...

Meus olhos estavam ardendo. Até mesmo eu estava perdendo as forças por usar o meu poder daquela maneira desesperada.

Quando eu estava prestes a perder todas as esperanças...

Eu chamei.

– Nos salve, Kurosaki-kun!

Algo aconteceu...

Senti uma Reiatsu devastadora começar a se formar muito rápido.

– Eu... – ouvi uma voz conhecida sussurrar. – Eu vou... Eu vou proteger você!

Eu conhecia aquela voz. Era o Kurosaki-kun, mas...

Estava diferente... Como se não fosse realmente ele quem estava ali.

Olhei para trás e o que vi, despertou algo que senti várias noites atrás.

Era como se eu estivesse revivendo um pesadelo.


	31. Inferno

**Inferno**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Aquela luta parecia não ter fim. Sempre que eu conseguia ferir o Ulquiorra, ele se regenerava mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar. O Quatro Olhos lançava inúmeras flechas azuis na direção dele, mas o maldito se defendia com aquelas malditas asas.<p>

Isso estava me dando nos nervos. E o Quatro Olhos já estava mais fodido que eu. Não agüentava mais nem levantar. A garota tentou protegê-lo com um escudo, mas o Ulquiorra o destruiu. Antes que eu visse a cabeça daquele cara ser arrancada, impedi que o Quarto Espada se aproximasse.

E foi ai que aconteceu.

Uma Reiatsu devastadora começou a se formar muito rápido.

E era a Reiatsu do Kurosaki. Mas tinha algo estranho naquilo. Era poderoso demais para ser de um Shinigami. Até mesmo o Ulquiorra estava surpreso com aquilo.

Não era o Kurosaki que estava ali. Parecia ser um Hollow...

Eu sei que ele tem aquela Hollowficação, mas aquilo ali não era ele.

Uma máscara cobrindo não só o rosto, mas a cabeça inteira. Tinha chifres, o cabelo laranja estava comprido, a pele estava branca.

E o mais intrigante, era que o buraco no peito dele não havia sumido. Continuava lá, como se ele realmente fosse um Hollow.

– Impossível...

– O que é essa aparência? – perguntou o Ulquiorra, encarando o Kurosaki. – Quem é você?

Ele não respondeu.

Só esticou o braço para trás, e a Zampakutou dele literalmente voou para a mão do dono. Ele desferiu um estranho golpe para trás, diretamente no ar. O que aconteceu foi incrivelmente insano. Só com a pressão do ar, os pedaços do chão se ergueram e jogaram a garota para longe. E eu não poderia deixar que ela se machucasse.

Antes que ela atingisse alguma coisa, ou algum pedaço do chão a atingisse, eu usei o Sonido e a segurei. Ela estava tão assustada que não conseguiu falar nada. Apenas agarrou o meu braço com tanta força que chegava a doer.

– KUROSAKI! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? – gritei, mas ele simplesmente ignorou.

– Não me escutou? – Ulquiorra continuou insistindo em sua pergunta anterior. – O que é essa aparência? Estou perguntando quem é você.

A Reiatsu do Kurosaki aumentou mais ainda, e por resposta, aquela coisa soltou um urro rouco e agudo.

Ulquiorra parecia não estar nem um pouco assustado. Ele mantinha a postura superior como sempre.

– Parece que palavras não funcionam. – ele disse, erguendo a mão e preparando um Cero.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse dispará-lo, o Kurosaki inclinou o corpo para a frente, e no meio daqueles dois chifres, uma gigantesca bola de energia vermelha se formou ainda mais rápido. Posso jurar que vi os olhos do Ulquiorra se arregalarem.

Os dois dispararam.

Uma terrível explosão foi provocada. A temperatura do ar aumentou, como se aquilo fosse o inferno. Usei o meu corpo para proteger a garota que escondia o rosto no meu peito.

Aquilo sem dúvida foi um Cero. E um com potência suficiente para ser classificado tão poderoso quanto o Cero Oscuras...

A poeira estava impedindo que víssemos o que acontecia. Pouco tempo depois, aconteceu outra explosão. E o Quatro Olhos estava em algum lugar debaixo daquela poeira.

– Fique aqui. – falei para a garota.

– Não... – ela implorou e segurou o meu braço com mais força.

– Eu tenho que achar o Quatro Olhos. – falei. – Se eu não tirar ele de lá, não vai sobreviver.

O medo que ela sentia era tão intenso que poderia ser contagioso. Depois de longos segundos, ela me soltou.

– Eu vou voltar. – prometi e sai a procura do Quatro Olhos.

Agora eu posso dizer que já estive no inferno. Se o aquilo não era, não sei mais o que é. A temperatura seria insuportável para um humano, e se eu não tirasse aquele cara dali, ele iria morrer incinerado.

Ainda podia ouvir os urros daquela coisa lutando com o Ulquiorra. Foi quando vi um Cero vermelho vindo na minha direção. Se meus reflexos tivessem falhado, eu não veria outro Cero indo na direção do Quatro Olhos que estava desmaiado no chão.

Peguei-o e sai dali mais rápido do que a minha cabeça poderia processar, mas no meio do caminho, quando olhei para cima, vi aquela coisa cortar fora o braço esquerdo do Ulquiorra.

Encontrei a garota no mesmo lugar em que a deixei. Ela continuava com medo. Deitei o Quatro Olhos no chão. Todo aquele esforço que eu fiz estava começando a fazer efeito. Os cortes no meu peito começaram a sangrar outra vez.

– Grimmjow... – ela olhou para mim apreensiva.

– Cuide dele logo. – nunca pensei que um dia iria me importar com a vida de outra pessoa. – Ele está pior do que eu.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela obedeceu. Até agora, ainda não consigo entender como funciona aquele escudo, mas de toda forma, o Quatro Olhos devia estar pior do que eu, pois a única coisa que mostrava que ele ainda estava vivo, é que ainda respirava.

O teto do Las Noches se transformou num inferno.

Por sorte, todas aquelas explosões começaram a diminuir e a temperatura aos poucos estava voltando ao normal.

– Não pode ser... – ouvi ela falar. – Aquele não é o Kurosaki-kun.

– Se ele não estiver dentro daquela coisa, É o fim... – pensei alto demais.

Eu a ouvi chamar por ele.

E ele veio por ela.

Mas agora, ele está a assustando.

Não duvido que ele possa acabar com o Ulquiorra sozinho, mas se ele não parar depois disso, eu vou ter que pará-lo. De que jeito, eu não sei. Se aquilo for mesmo um Hollow, então o conceito de destruir a máscara dele pode funcionar.

Se for preciso, eu vou arriscar tentar quebrar aquela máscara.

A poeira baixou totalmente. A visão que eu tive, achei que nunca veria.

Ulquiorra estava cansado, procurando apoio no chão. Aquele braço que eu vi ser cortado, em segundos, regenerou-se instantaneamente. Eles não estavam muito longe de onde estávamos, e eu ainda podia ouvir o que ele falava:

– Minha maior habilidade não é o ataque. É a regeneração.

Aquela coisa, pelo jeito, não podia falar. Ou não podia, ou não queria. A única coisa que ele fazia era encarar o Ulquiorra. E o idiota ainda perdia tempo de explicar sobre a sua _habilidade_ para aquele monstro.

– Dentre todos os Arrankars que escolheram alta velocidade de regeneração, eu sou o único capaz de me regenerar totalmente. Exceto pelo cérebro e outros órgãos vitais. – ótimo, se aquela coisa for esperta, pode tentar cortar a cabeça dele. – Eu não sei porque você está com essa aparência. Não importa o quanto o seu poder de ataque aumente... Só poder cortar um braço, ou tentar parar os meus movimentos... Se tudo o que conseguir for isso, será impossível me derrotar.

Aquela coisa continuava apenas encarando-o. Estava usando a Reiatsu para ficar de pé a uns vinte metros do chão. Nem sequer se mexia, como se não estivesse ouvindo o que o Ulquiorra dizia. O Quarto Espada juntou as duas mãos, e quando as separou, algo parecido com uma flecha verde e brilhante surgiu. Era a mesma coisa que o Ulquiorra estava usando antes de ficar daquela forma, só que este, era bem maior e aparentemente mais poderoso.

– _Lanza Del Relámpago_.

A arma nem pareceu importar para aquela coisa.

– Fique ai. Se possível, não quero atirar isso de perto. – advertiu Ulquiorra.

Ele lançou o ataque.

Simplesmente... Aquela coisa desviou.

– Só pode ser brincadeira... – pensei alto outra vez.

Desviar daquele ataque, daquela forma... Só inclinando o corpo de lado...

Aquilo é um monstro.

A flecha, lança, ou sei lá o que, caiu a pouco mais de um quilômetro de onde estávamos. E quando atingiu o chão, a explosão foi bem maior do que eu achei que seria. A expansão do ar ainda chegou até nós, trazendo muita areia.

– Eu errei? Como pensei, é difícil de usar. – Ulquiorra falou, mais para si mesmo que para qualquer outro ouvir.

E pelo jeito, ele pode disparar aquela técnica várias vezes... Em segundos já havia outra flecha daquela em sua mão.

– Ishida-kun! – exclamou a garota.

Quando olhei, o Quatro Olhos estava começando a acordar. Parecia estar bem melhor que antes.

– O que...? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

Quando a garota abriu a boca para responder, eu respondi antes dela.

– Você caiu na areia, o Kurosaki enlouqueceu, ele começou um inferno aqui e você estava no meio, tive que ir te tirar de lá, te trouxe pra cá e agora estamos assistindo essa luta.

– Como é? – ele sentou e olhou para o espetáculo. – Aquele... Aquele é o Kurosaki?

– Eu acho que sim. – respondi.

O Kurosaki e o Ulquiorra ainda estavam se encarando. Quando o Quarto Espada ameaçou atacar, o Kurosaki sumiu de onde estava e ressurgiu atrás do Ulquiorra.

Aquilo é brincadeira...

Só pode ser brincadeira...

Não foi aquele tal de Shumppo...

O Kurosaki acabou de usar o Sonido...

Ele escapou totalmente da mira do Ulquiorra.

Até onde aquilo vai?

O Quarto Espada só teve tempo de defender o golpe que poderia ter acabado com ele de uma vez por todas. Ele deslizou, levantando muita poeira. Logo usou as asas para voltar ao ar.

Os dois começariam a se atracar novamente, mas...

Aquele monstro foi mais rápido novamente.

Num instante, ele estava indo diretamente na direção do Ulquiorra, e no outro, ele estava lado a lado com ele. Agarrou o rosto do Quarto Espada e o arrastou contra a parede da pilastra que estava perto de onde eles lutavam. Se o Quatro Olhos e a garota conseguiam acompanhar da mesma forma que eu, eu não sei, mas o poder daquela coisa era incrível.

A força depositada foi grande o suficiente para romper a pilastra e os pedaços caírem na areia embaixo.

Ulquiorra conseguiu se soltar e voltar a atacar diretamente.

– Com essa velocidade, o Ulquiorra não vai conseguir. – observei.

Depois de conseguir afastá-lo, aquela coisa tentou algo idiota. Distrair o Ulquiorra jogando um pedaço grande da parede da pilastra que foi destruída. E o pior, é que deu certo. O Kurosaki chegou mais rápido do que a pedra e golpeou o Ulquiorra que conseguiu se proteger da investida.

E o mais incrível aconteceu logo depois.

Com as mãos nuas, o Kurosaki segurou a lança do Ulquiorra, até ela se desfazer. E aproveitando que o Ulquiorra estava surpreso ao ver aquilo, ele desferiu um golpe certeiro com a Zampakutou.

Metade da orelha do Ulquiorra foi tirada como se fosse papel, e um corte profundo, até onde eu posso ver, foi aberto no peito dele.

E finalmente, ele caiu.

– Ele o derrotou... – ouvi a garota sussurrar.

Eu tenho o terrível pressentimento de que isso não vai acabar agora.

– Droga... – ouvi Ulquiorra dizer para si mesmo. – Eu nunca pensei que seria derrotado por um humano em forma de Hollow. É digno de risos.

E provando os meus pensamentos, o Kurosaki pisou com tanta força na cabeça do Ulquiorra, que rachou o chão abaixo dele. E apontou os chifres para ele preparando um Cero.

– Entendo... Sem piedade. É digno de um Hollow. – o Ulquiorra ainda conseguia tagarelar a essa altura. – Não me importo. Eu que já fui derrotado por você, não tenho mais sentido em viver. Faça.

O Kurosaki obedeceu.

E a última explosão do Cero trouxe de volta aquele inferno, mesmo que por um único momento.

Mas eu tenho certeza de que aquilo ainda não acabou...


	32. Limite

**Limite**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Aquele não era o Kurosaki-kun...<p>

Mesmo numa luta, ele consegue ser gentil.

E sabia a hora de parar.

Grimmjow ficou ao meu lado o tempo inteiro. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele até o fim.

Em momento algum ele recuou. Em momento algum ele deixou o seu posto.

E em momento algum, me senti em perigo enquanto ele estava ali.

– Ele o derrotou...

Ulquiorra era o nosso inimigo.

Mas...

Grimmjow também era nosso inimigo.

O Quarto Espada fez muitas coisas ruins.

Mas...

Ele só estava seguindo as ordens de Aizen.

Ele não precisava morrer...

Eu não queria que ele morresse...

Aquilo tinha que acabar.

– Faça. – ouvi ele dizer, como se estivesse desistindo de tudo.

Sem pensar ou hesitar, ele disparou.

A explosão foi maior que as outras. Como se tivesse o dobro da potência. Tive que criar o Santen Kesshun para proteger a mim e aos outros. Ainda assim o ar entrou pelas bordas abertas e bagunçou o meu cabelo, enquanto a poeira se arrastava para longe. O Ishida-kun colocou o braço na frente do rosto para protegê-lo, mas o Grimmjow continuou de pé, encarando o que acontecia. Eu me perguntava o que ele estava pensando.

Quando a poeira baixou, eu vi o cabelo laranja, agora comprido, do Kurosaki-kun. Depois que baixou mais, vi que ele estava olhando para baixo. E assim que a poeira sumiu quase que completamente, vi que ele segurava o corpo imóvel do Ulquiorra pelas asas, como se fosse um inseto.

Era terrível...

Ele estava sem o braço esquerdo e a perna direita...

Pareciam ter sido incinerados...

Ele não precisava morrer...

O Kurosaki-kun jogou o corpo dele como se fosse um pedaço de lixo, e ele caiu na areia, não muito longe de nós, ainda imóvel.

Eu desfiz o meu escudo e olhei para aquela cena, aterrorizada.

Depois, o Kurosaki-kun caminhou lentamente até o corpo do Ulquiorra e apontou a Zampakutou para o pescoço dele.

Ele não precisava morrer...

– KUROSAKI-KUN! – gritei. – NÃO!

Mas ele não me ouviu.

Ele nem sequer olhou para mim.

Eu tentei gritar novamente, mas a minha voz falhou.

Ele não precisava morrer...

E antes que eu pudesse tentar novamente, o Sexto Espada estava segurando o braço do Kurosaki-kun, impedindo-o de fazer o que pretendia.

– Não ouviu ela te chamar? – Grimmjow advertiu. – Já chega, Kurosaki. Já acabou.

Ele não olhou para o Sexto Espada.

– Você não é como nós. – ele continuou, e parecia estar depositando força na mão, pois o Kurosaki-kun ainda insistia em fazer aquilo. – Não precisa retalhar até o cadáver dele.

Ele continuou em silêncio e insistindo em continuar com aquilo.

– Não me ouviu, Kurosaki? – a voz dele estava soando como um rosnado. – Eu estou dizendo pra parar!

Ele continuou sem ouvir. Aquilo estava me deixando ainda mais angustiada.

– Se fizer isso, você vai deixar de ser humano! – advertiu outra vez. – VOCÊ NÃO É COMO NÓS, KUROSAKI!

Foi mais rápido do que eu pude acompanhar.

De repente o Sexto Espada estava segurando a lâmina da Zampakutou do Kurosaki-kun que por um triz, não o feriu.

– GRIMMJOW! – meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

– Sal... var... – aquela voz...

Era a voz do Kurosaki-kun, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era...

– Sal... var... – ele repetiu.

Olhou para mim.

Aquele olhar...

O Kurosaki-kun está transformado em alguém que eu não conheço...

Era como se ele não existisse em nenhum canto daquele olhar...

– Salvar... – ele repetiu novamente.

O Sexto Espada tinha se afastado, parecia estar tentando entender o porquê de ele estar repetindo aquilo.

E então eu entendi...

Foi minha culpa...

Foi porque eu disse aquilo... que o Kurosaki-kun está tentando me salvar.

Mas...

Para me salvar, ele não precisa matar ninguém...

Ele começou a caminhar até mim.

O Ishida-kun se levantou e em segundos estava segurando o escudo de luz. Ele apontou para o Kurosaki-kun.

– Não se aproxime. – ordenou. – Enquanto estiver usando essa aparência, eu não vou deixar que se aproxime.

Como se estivesse obedecendo, ele parou.

Quem dera ele tivesse realmente parado.

Entre aqueles chifres, começou a se formar um Cero. Antes que meus reflexos respondessem ao meu comando de puxar o Ishida-kun e sair dali, Grimmjow investiu pela lateral no Kurosaki-kun. (N/A: Lê-se: Chegou na voadora. –q)

– Parece que vou ter que fazer você voltar à força. – disse.

– Grimmjow! – chamei.

– Tratem de ir para um local seguro! – ele ordenou.

– Correção: Inoue-san, vá para um lugar seguro! – falou o Ishida-kun.

Logo eu corri, e o Ishida-kun se posicionou para ajudar o Sexto Espada.

Eu preciso acreditar neles.

Eles trarão o Kurosaki-kun de volta.

Alguma coisa me disse para correr até onde o Ulquiorra estava...

Talvez...

Talvez ainda houvesse tempo...

Ele não precisava morrer.

Quando o vi, ele continuava imóvel como antes, mas os membros que antes haviam sido destruídos, estavam se regenerando, porém, muito devagar.

_"Ainda há tempo..."_pensei.

– Souten Kisshun! – no mesmo instante, o meu escudo se formou.

Muito lentamente, o corpo dele começou a se regenerar.

Lentamente, muito lentamente.

Mas ele não estava respirando...

– Por favor... – implorei.

Eu ouvia o barulho daquela nova luta.

Tentava não olhar.

Mas às vezes, me pegava tentando espiar pelo canto dos olhos.

Ulquiorra começou a respirar.

– Eu consegui... – sussurrei.

O braço e a perna já estavam intactos. Como se nunca tivessem sido danificados.

Ele respirava devagar. Percebi que ele apertou um pouco as pálpebras. E então, abriu os olhos.

O que eu vou dizer?

O que vou fazer?

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia.

Os olhos verdes dele exploraram tudo ao seu redor, como se procurassem alguma coisa, mas a expressão dele não mudou. Continuava sério, com aqueles desenhos no rosto que faziam parecer que ele estava chorando. Ele olhou para mim.

– O que está fazendo, mulher? – perguntou friamente. – Está usando o seu poder em mim?

– Sim. – respondi. Encarando-o.

– Pare. – ele ordenou. – Eu sou seu inimigo. Isso quer dizer que não deve me ajudar.

– Eu não me importo. – afirmei.

Realmente não me importava.

Ele não precisava morrer.

– Não se importa? – ele repetiu, como uma pergunta. Por mais incrível que parecesse, eu vi um certo ar de surpresa nos olhos dele. – O que quer dizer?

– Você não precisa morrer.

Nos dias em que ele ficou responsável por mim no Las Noches, eu já havia me acostumado com essas perguntas. Ele parecia precisar de uma razão óbvia para tudo o que acontece.

– Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Depois de ter machucado todos os seus amigos? Você não sente ódio por mim? – ele insistiu.

Agora que ele tocou nisso, eu tentei encontrar algum sentimento que fosse contra ele.

– Não. – foi a minha resposta.

Posso jurar que vi os olhos dele se arregalarem, muito discretamente.

– Fui derrotado por um humano em forma de Hollow, e agora, sou digno de pena... Patético.

– Eu nunca quis que você morresse... – falei. – Sei que... Desde o começo, você só estava seguindo ordens de Aizen.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos. Como se tentasse entender o que eu estava dizendo, acho que para ele, eu devia estar falando outra língua. Depois, ele desviou o olhar e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

– Quanta besteira.

Se ele ainda estivesse olhando para mim, veria que eu estava sorrindo.

Em pouco tempo, eu estava terminando.

Ulquiorra ficou em silêncio durante todo o processo, e não olhava para mim.

E do outro lado, podia ouvir o barulho da batalha.

Eu queria poder ajudar...

Mas ainda tenho que depender dos outros...

Logo, Ulquiorra já estava completamente curado.

E quando eu estava prestes a desfazer o meu escudo, ele quebrou sem o meu comando.

– O quê...? – olhei para as minhas mãos.

Ulquiorra sentou-se e olhou para os braço e perna que antes não estavam lá. Depois apalpou o abdômen, como se quisesse comprovar que ele realmente estava bem.

– Parece que eu realmente fui curado. – ele ficou de pé e deu alguns passos para a frente, ficando de costas para mim. – Eu estava esperando o momento em que seu poder iria chegar ao limite.

(N/A: Vamos colocar uma complicaçãozinha, né? :D)

– Limite? – repeti.

– É completamente impossível que um simples humano possa usar um poder como esse durante um período de tempo que não exija um descanso. – Ulquiorra continuava de costas, enquanto a ponta daquela cauda comprida ficava se movendo de um lado para o outro. – Suponho, – ele me olhou por cima do ombro. – que não vá poder usá-lo por um bom tempo.

Não pode ser...

Meu poder tem um limite?

Agora que ele mencionou, eu venho usando o meu poder muitas vezes em um único dia. Não havia percebido antes, mas eu já me sentia um pouco exausta, mas não me importava com isso, eu queria ajudar a todos com o meu poder.

Sem o meu poder, eu não poderei fazer absolutamente nada...

Sem o meu poder, eu serei ainda mais inútil...

Eu já estava ficando nervosa, segurando fortemente a gola da minha roupa. Estava quase chorando novamente, quando ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa caindo e fincando-se no chão não muito longe de mim.

Um chifre branco.

Tinha um pedaço de um chifre branco cravado na areia.

Parecia ser o chifre daquela máscara estranha...

– Kurosaki... -kun?


	33. Desgarrón

**Desgarrón**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>– VOCÊ NÃO É COMO NÓS, KUROSAKI!<p>

Aquele idiota não queria me ouvir.

Eu já estava começando a duvidar de que ele ainda existia dentro daquela coisa. O Kurosaki que eu conheço não seria capaz de fazer algo como aquilo.

Em vez de me obedecer, ele tentou me ferir com a Zampakutou. A sorte é que eu já estava esperando uma reação impensada como aquela e consegui segurar a lâmina antes que me atingisse.

– GRIMMJOW! – a garota gritou.

– Sal... var... – a voz do Kurosaki estava diferente, como a voz de um Hollow.

– Sal... var... – ele repetiu.

Não tinha como ver os olhos dele dentro daquela máscara. Ele virou-se e olhou para a garota.

– Salvar... – ele repetiu novamente.

Foi por que ela o chamou.

Agora eu entendi.

Ele está tentando salvá-la.

E para isso, vai destruir tudo o que ele achar que for o inimigo.

Antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa, soltei a lâmina e me afastei. Precisava de um plano.

Ele pode estar tentando salvá-la, mas foi nessa tentativa que ela quase bateu a cabeça numa pilastra.

Ele começou a caminhar até ela.

O Quatro Olhos, que ainda estava ao lado dela, levantou-se rapidamente e apontou aquele arco azul para o Kurosaki.

– Não se aproxime. – ordenou. – Enquanto estiver usando essa aparência, eu não vou deixar que se aproxime.

Como se estivesse obedecendo, ele parou.

Seria ótimo se ele realmente tivesse parado.

Acho que ele reconheceu o Quatro Olhos como um inimigo. E como da outra vez, não se lembrou que a garota estava perto demais para um ataque. No meio daqueles chifres, ele começou a formar um Cero. E eu não iria ficar parado ali para assistir.

Antes que ele fizesse essa burrice, chutei a cabeça dele, que pendeu para o lado. Ele ficou imóvel. Como se tivesse paralisado, ou estivesse pensando em como revidar.

– Parece que vou ter que fazer você voltar à força. – falei.

– Grimmjow! – ela me chamou outra vez.

– Tratem de ir para um local seguro! – ordenei, sem desviar a atenção do Kurosaki que ainda estava do mesmo jeito.

– Correção: Inoue-san vá para um lugar seguro! – falou o Quatro Olhos.

A garota correu.

Pelo menos, não havia mais nada que pudesse ameaçá-la.

Mas ainda é cedo para pensar assim.

Temos que parar o Kurosaki.

– Hey, Quatro Olhos! – chamei. – Se vai ajudar, tente chamar a atenção dele!

– Meu nome é Ishida Uryuu! – ele me corrigiu, ajeitando a armação dos óculos no rosto. – Pare de me chamar assim!

– Que seja! Faça o que eu disse! – aquilo não era momento para reclamações, muito menos para apresentações de nomes.

O Kurosaki reagiu antes que pudéssemos fazer algo. Ele tentou me ferir novamente com a Zampakutou, mas eu esquivei para a infelicidade dele que imediatamente tentou atacar o Quatro Olhos.

Parece que lutando contra dois, ele está meio confuso.

Enquanto lutava com o Ulquiorra, ele estava mais rápido e mais centrado, e agora com dois oponentes, ele não está conseguindo se concentrar tão bem quanto antes.

Perfeito.

Aquele era o momento certo de testar.

Se ele se transformou num Hollow, então, deve ter as mesmas fraquezas de um. O que quer dizer que se aquela máscara quebrar, talvez ele volte ao normal

É só uma hipótese, mas é a única coisa que tenho.

Era aquilo, ou ser cortado em pedaços.

O Kurosaki defendia a maioria das flechas azuis do Quatro Olhos, enquanto eu tentava de alguma maneira, dar um golpe forte o suficiente para quebrar a máscara ou arrancar um daqueles chifres.

A nossa velocidade não estava ajudando.

Já estávamos muito cansados.

Mas tinha algo que me deixava um pouco feliz: O Quatro Olhos entrou nessa briga em um estado muito melhor que o meu e já estava cansado, eu estou lutando a um tempo que já nem faço mais idéia de quanto, mas ainda estou aqui.

Poderia me gabar disso agora, mas...

Quebrar máscara do Kurosaki primeiro, jogar a minha resistência na cara dos outros depois.

Eu me perguntava o que poderia estar se passando dentro da cabeça daquela coisa.

Aquela transformação era tão intensa que fazia com que ele não distinguisse mais _amigo _de _inimigo_.

Se eu conseguir fazer com que ele volte ao normal, tenho que me lembrar de chutar o traseiro dele.

Enquanto eu golpeava com uma seqüência de chutes, o Quatro Olhos lançava uma chuva daquelas flechas para confundir o Kurosaki, mas não estava adiantando de nada. Tínhamos combinado de tentar cansá-lo, ou ver se aquela máscara iria se quebrar sozinha como naquela outra Hollowficação. Só que essa parece não ter limite de uso.

Sempre que nos afastávamos, aquela coisa urrava como se estivesse nos desafiando a retornar com os ataques. Literalmente, estava pedindo para apanhar.

– Lance uma flecha bem na cabeça dele. – falei pro Quatro Olhos.

– O-o quê? O que vai fazer? – ele perguntou, sem entender.

– Levantar um pouco de poeira.

– Como é?

Usei o Sonido de imediato.

Que aquilo desse certo...

Comecei a correr em círculos ao redor do Kurosaki. Tão rápido que a poeira levantou como se fosse um tufão o envolvendo. E enquanto ele estava tentando me achar no meio da areia, a missão do Quatro Olhos seria mirar na cabeça dele e atirar uma flecha potente o suficiente para quebrar aquela máscara.

Isso se o Kurosaki não tivesse a bela idéia de ir atrás do Quatro Olhos.

_"Merda..."_

Quando ele estava mirando, o Kurosaki apareceu bem na frente dele e segurou o escudo até fazê-lo quebrar. E para piorar a situação, ele desferiu um golpe com a Zampakutou direto no peito do Quatro Olhos que caiu de joelhos na frente do Kurosaki, segurando o ferimento, como se tentasse fazer com que parasse de sangrar.

E outra vez, ele começou a preparar o golpe final.

Um Cero.

Já chega dessa palhaçada.

Aquilo ia exigir toda a força que me resta. E só teria uma chance.

– Desgarrón...

Aquele golpe era a única coisa que me restava.

E eu não tenho planos de morrer hoje.

(N/A: Acharam que ele não iria usar o golpe mais fuderoso de todos? EU AMO ESSE GOLPE! *-*)

Enormes feixes de luz saídos das minhas garras começaram a se formar. Eu tinha que mirar bem. No chifre. O chifre direito. Quando levantei um braço, os feixes imitaram o meu movimento.

Ataquei no último instante.

Avancei com o Sonido e os feixes me acompanharam numa velocidade acima da que usei. E o chifre se partiu.

A ponta caiu em algum lugar não muito longe dali.

E o Cero que ele estava preparando, saiu pela lateral, passando bem por cima da minha cabeça e explodiu no ar.

Se aquilo tivesse atingido o Quatro Olhos, não sobrariam nem as cinzas dele...

O Kurosaki ficou imóvel, como se estivesse olhando para cima.

E então, a máscara quebrou.

Ele caiu de joelhos antes de despencar totalmente. Ele deixou a Zampakutou cair ao lado dele. O Quatro Olhos o segurou antes que ele caísse na areia.

De alguma forma, o sangramento havia parado, então, me lembrei daquela coisa que ele usou mais cedo para parar o sangramento no braço, talvez ainda estivesse fazendo efeito.

E a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Luzes azuladas saíram do corpo do Kurosaki e começaram a fazer um redemoinho logo acima das costas dele. As luzes oscilaram e giraram em alta velocidade e então, voltaram ao corpo dele, e quando olhei, o buraco que estava aberto no peito dele, não estava mais lá.

– O buraco se fechou? – a expressão de surpresa no rosto do Quatro Olhos era mais que evidente.

A mão do Kurosaki se mexeu.

E subitamente, ele abriu os olhos.

– O que...? – ouvi ele sussurrar.

Logo, ele apoiou-se para ficar de pé.

– Eu... – ele parecia estar confuso. – Tinha um buraco no meu peito... – como se quisesse ver que era realmente verdade, ele tateou o local onde havia sido ferido. – Não deveria ter um buraco aberto no meu peito? – quando ele olhou para o Quatro Olhos, os olhos dele quase saltaram da órbita. – Ishida?

– Finalmente acordou. – ele falou, ainda pressionando o ferimento, mesmo que não estivesse mais sangrando.

– Fui eu... quem fez isso?

– Não, foi a minha mãe. – falei, quase me arrastando para andar.

– Grimmjow? – ele se virou rapidamente e olhou para mim com a mesma cara de espanto.

– Para de tagarelar e fica quieto pra eu chutar o seu traseiro. – falei.

– Fui eu quem fez isso com você também? – ele é teimoso.

– Não interessa. – dei de ombros. – Agora fica quieto...

Dor.

Uma dor intensa.

No meu corpo inteiro.

Eu mal podia ficar de pé...

Aquele era o meu limite.

Minha visão começou a escurecer. Já não tinha mais força nas pernas.

A última coisa que vi, foi a garota correndo na minha direção, chamando por mim.


	34. Ele precisa de mim

**Ele precisa de mim**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Parecia que eu estava presa em um daqueles pesadelos assustadores em que você tem que correr, correr até suas pernas não agüentarem mais, mas não consegue fazer com que seus pés se mexam com rapidez. Como se você estivesse correndo em câmera lenta.<p>

Ulquiorra permaneceu em silêncio. Nem sequer olhou para mim. Ele estava de costas. Me perguntava o que ele poderia estar pensando.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo se passou. O que poderia estar acontecendo lá fora, o que poderia estar acontecendo não tão longe de onde eu estava. Tudo isso se passava na minha cabeça até aquele chifre branco cravar-se no chão.

– Kurosaki... -kun?

Eles conseguiram?

Fizeram o Kurosaki-kun voltar ao normal?

Eu precisava correr.

E chegar até eles o mais rápido possível.

E se eles estivessem muito machucados?

E se eu não conseguisse curá-los?

Quanto mais eu corria, mais achava que não iria chegar a tempo de nada. Então, eu vi o Kurosaki-kun.

Era ele. Eu tinha certeza.

Aquele era o Kurosaki-kun que eu conheço.

Ele estava completamente bem. Sem nenhum machucado, as roupas ainda rasgadas, mas estava bem.

Todos estavam ali, de pé.

Eu queria correr e abraçar todos eles.

Não tinha percebido um enorme sorriso e lágrimas de alegria no meu rosto. Finalmente acabou. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz em ver todos eles ali.

Então, ele caiu...

Grimmjow...

Quando eu estava prestes a envolvê-lo no meu abraço, ele caiu...

Corri o mais rápido que consegui, mas minhas pernas pareciam não querer obedecer. O Ishida-kun teve um reflexo mais eficiente que o meu e o segurou antes que atingisse o chão.

E então, eu finalmente cheguei.

Me joguei na areia e deslizei até ficar de frente para eles. Ishida-kun estava cansado demais para conseguir agüentar o peso do Sexto Espada, então tomei-o dele. O envolvi em meus braços. A cabeça dele pendeu sobre o meu ombro.

Eu jamais imaginei que o veria desse jeito...

Tão vulnerável...

Ele é um predador. Pronto para qualquer coisa. Ele lutou por mim. Ele venceu por mim. Eu vi o quanto ele é forte, e agora, eu o estava segurando em meus braços para que não tombasse. Ele estava precisando de mim. E eu não posso fazer nada...

Sem o meu poder, eu não posso fazer nada...

Senti lágrimas escorrendo no meu rosto, a respiração fraca dele em meu pescoço.

– Inoue... – ouvi o Kurosaki-kun chamar.

– O que eu faço, Kurosaki-kun? – perguntei, entrando em desespero, a voz embargada. – O que eu faço? Eu não posso usar o meu poder... – já estava soluçando.

– O que quer dizer, Inoue-san? – perguntou o Ishida-kun.

– Ela não poderá usá-lo por um bom tempo. – ouvi a voz de Ulquiorra em algum lugar. – Está em seu limite. Até que ela possa reutilizar essa habilidade, o que resta da força vital do Sexto Espada já terá se esvaído.

Não...

Não.

Não!

Eu não queria acreditar nas palavras dele.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

– Ulquiorra? – o Kurosaki-kun se surpreendeu ao vê-lo. – Como você...

– Não consegue deduzir? – eu forcei o pescoço para trás, e vi que o Ulquiorra tinha voltado a forma humana, com aquela máscara que parecia um chifre do lado direto de sua cabeça. – Ela usou o que restava de seu poder em mim. Além de ser inconveniente, foi totalmente imprudente e idiota. – ele parecia estar dando um sermão em mim, mas o tom de voz dele era indiferente e frio.

– Então, vai aproveitar que está em bom estado para lutar novamente? – pude perceber um tom inquieto na voz do Ishida-kun.

– Não. – o Quarto Espada respondeu, friamente. – Ser salvo pelo meu inimigo já é humilhante o suficiente para mim. O que vocês farão a partir de agora não é de meu interesse. Façam como quiserem.

Ele caminhou calmamente, até alguns metros de onde estávamos. Ele ficou ali, de costas. Sem olhar para nenhum de nós.

_Com o máximo de cuidado que eu podia, deitei o Sexto Espada na areia. Ele estava muito ferido. Por ter apoiado o corpo dele em mim, minha roupa estava manchada com o sangue dele. Estava respirando com dificuldade._

_O Kurosaki-kun e o Ishida-kun continuaram de pé, ao meu lado. Eu não sabia como estava a expressão do rosto deles. Não olhei para cima. Não desviei os olhos do Grimmjow. Eu estava com medo de tocar no rosto dele e acabar fazendo com que ele sentisse ainda mais dor. _

_A carapaça que cobria o corpo dele, por um momento, tremulou. Como se estivesse se desfazendo. Como se ela estivesse se partindo ao meio e fazendo com que ele voltasse a forma humana, ela se desfez, diminuindo até se tornar a espada que ele sempre carregava presa à cintura. A espada ficou deitada ao lado dele._

_Os ferimentos no corpo do Sexto Espada pareceram estar piores do que antes. Aquela carapaça estava escondendo o verdadeiro estado em que ele se encontrava. _

_Eu não estava agüentando vê-lo daquela forma. _

_Tinha que fazer alguma coisa._

_O que Ulquiorra disse não pode ser verdade._

_Se eu não fizesse nada, ele iria acabar..._

_Ele..._

_Ele iria morrer por minha culpa._

_Estiquei as duas mãos por cima do corpo dele._

– Souten Kisshun!

Nada.

Nada aconteceu.

Eu tentei novamente. E outra vez, e mais uma vez.

E nada aconteceu.

Eu tentei forçar alguma coisa dentro de mim, mas nada aconteceu.

– Eu já falei que é inútil. – ouvi a voz de Ulquiorra vir de longe.

Eu não olhei, mas se tivesse olhado, veria que ele estava observando. Observando como se quisesse comprovar que estava certo.

Eu o ignorei.

Continuei forçando e nada aconteceu. Se eu não tentasse, ele iria morrer. Se eu desistisse, ele iria morrer. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Senti uma mão no meu ombro direito. Era a mão do Kurosaki-kun. Olhei para cima e ele estava sorrindo para mim.

– Você consegue, Inoue. – ele disse.

Logo depois, senti outra mão no meu ombro esquerdo.

– Nós estamos com você, Inoue-san.

Naquele instante, eu me senti calma. De alguma forma, eles conseguiram tirar todo o peso que eu estava sentindo. O simples toque das mãos deles me deram coragem. Eu sabia que eles estavam comigo. Eles estão contando comigo. Eles sempre contaram comigo. E eu tenho certeza de que o Grimmjow também estava. Juro que podia sentir que eles estavam me dando forças, literalmente.

Não podia desistir.

Ele precisa de mim.

Eu tentei novamente.

– Souten Kisshun.

Nada aconteceu.

Mas quando eu pensei que não conseguiria, o meu escudo se formou diante dos meus olhos, cobrindo todo o corpo do Sexto Espada. Eu quase pulei de felicidade.

– Eu consegui! – exclamei. – Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! Eu consegui!

Senti o meu peito explodir, mas não podia comemorar agora. Tinha que curá-lo até que não houvesse mais nenhum arranhão. Mesmo que o meu corpo não estivesse agüentando ser forçado daquela forma, eu continuei. Fiquei observando os ferimentos dele se fecharem aos poucos. A respiração já estava normal.

Ouvi Ulquiorra murmurar algo parecido com "Impossível", mas não tinha tempo de ter certeza se foi isso que ele realmente falou.

Eu queria ver os olhos do Grimmjow abrirem. Eu precisava ver os olhos dele mais uma vez. Outra vez perdi a noção de quanto tempo passei ali. Podia sentir os olhos de todos me observando.

Cada ferimento se fechava lentamente. Percebi que até aquela cicatriz no peito dele estava sumindo. Eu jurei a mim mesma que não deixaria nenhuma marca no corpo dele que lembrasse todo aquele pesadelo que passamos.

_Quando o último ferimento finalmente se fechou, eu desfiz o escudo. Pedi silenciosamente para que ele abrisse os olhos. _

_Aqueles segundos foram os mais demorados da minha vida. O silêncio era tão grande que eu podia ouvir as batidas do meu coração. Acho que poderia ouvir um grão de areia caindo no meio dos outros. _

_Cada segundo passava como uma faca no meu peito. _

_Foi quando finalmente pude ver as íris azuis do Sexto Espada. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos. E lentamente, virou o rosto, como se soubesse onde eu estava. Ele olhou diretamente para mim._

_Confesso que o sorriso dele é algo que eu quero para sempre._


	35. Uma razão para voltar dos mortos

**Uma razão para "voltar dos mortos"**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Se isso é morrer, eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. É tranqüilo e sem dor. Só que também é chato. Você fica em inércia. Seu corpo não se move e você não sente nada. Nem cheiro, nem calor, nem frio. E o que vê, é algo estranho. É como uma existência sem sentido algum. Na verdade, acho que nem chega a ser uma existência. Se eu morri, quer dizer que deixei de existir, certo?<p>

Pelo menos, eu fiz uma coisa boa. Uma em toda a minha vida sem graça. Algo que poderiam dizer "Pelo menos ele fez algo que preste antes de chutar o balde."

Mas tinha algo que me incomodava...

Algo que antes eu iria considerar totalmente insignificante, mas agora, é tudo o que importa para mim. A razão pela qual eu fiz tudo isso.

Aquela garota.

Eu consegui, mas não estaria com ela. Dói em algum lugar só de pensar nisso.

Então, me toquei de algo óbvio demais para ter esquecido tão facilmente. Como eu podia ser tão burro? Eu não lutei para morrer. Eu lutei para protegê-la.

Eu não posso morrer agora.

Eu não vou morrer agora.

Finalmente senti algo diferente. Como se alguém estivesse me segurando para que eu não caísse. Estava me acolhendo. Eu podia sentir o cheiro, inconfundível. Podia ouvir a voz dela perguntando o que deveria fazer, mas parecia muito distante. Não podia me mover, como se algo invisível me impedisse disso.

Foi por isso que eu lutei? Para protegê-la e no final desistir e abandoná-la?

Sem chance.

Tinha algo me puxando de volta. Como se alguém não estivesse deixando que eu morresse. Lentamente comecei a sentir como se estivesse deitado. Aos poucos podia ouvir algo parecido com um vento distante.

Não tinha como dizer se o tempo passou, ou se estava parado. Muito menos onde eu estava ou o que estava acontecendo. Era uma sensação estranha. Como se eu estivesse ali e ao mesmo tempo não estivesse.

Posso dizer que é angustiante não poder fazer nada. Ficar ali a mercê do que pode e o que não pode acontecer. Foi ai que algo finalmente aconteceu. Um estranho clarão enorme invadiu meus olhos. Como se de uma sala escura, eu tivesse acabado de sair dela diretamente para a luz do dia.

Parecia que eu estava acordando de um sonho estranho. Se a primeira coisa que se faz ao acordar, é abrir os olhos, era isso que eu deveria fazer. E foi o que fiz.

A areia do teto do Las Noches se estendeu. Minha visão ainda estava um pouco embaçada. Tudo parecia calmo, como se nenhum inferno tivesse vindo naquele lugar.

"É. Estou vivo." pensei.

Mas, havia mais alguém ali? Quando virei o rosto para o outro lado, lá estavam todos eles, olhando para mim como se estivessem vendo um fantasma. E ela estava ajoelhada ao meu lado.

Mesmo que eu deteste vê-la chorar, nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver aqueles enormes olhos lacrimosos. Foi ela que me trouxe de volta. Disso eu tenho certeza. E quando eu estava prestes a levantar, ela literalmente se jogou por cima de mim e começou a chorar mais ainda.

Enterrou completamente o rosto no meu peito e fechou os punhos na minha roupa. Naquele momento eu não poderia fazer nada além de abraçá-la.

Achei que... Que não fosse vê-la novamente.

Dias atrás, eu nunca me importaria com isso. Para mim, seria algo que nem sequer passaria na minha cabeça, mas ela conseguiu mudar quem eu sou de uma maneira radical. Agora já não é tão estranho falar dessas coisas. Está quase normal, mas ainda é um pouco estranho.

– Pare de chorar. – falei. Enquanto ela soluçava. – Eu ainda estou vivo, sua boba.

Ela falou alguma coisa, mas a voz dela saiu tão abafada que eu não entendi nada. Então, ela afastou o rosto e olhou para mim.

– Você quebrou a sua promessa. – ela disse entre soluços.

– E você também quebrou a sua. – joguei de volta, levando uma das mãos para enxugar o rosto dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e encostou o nariz no meu. Eu poderia ficar ali o resto da vida, mas quando abri os olhos e olhei por cima dos ombros dela, vi alguém que deveria estar morto.

No mesmo instante eu usei o Sonido e fiquei de pé, usando a mim mesmo como um escudo na frente dela caso fosse preciso.

– Ainda está vivo, Ulquiorra?

Ele não respondeu. O que me deixou muito irritado.

– Agora fez voto de silêncio? Ou alguém arrancou a sua língua? – perguntei em deboche.

– Deveria fazer essa pergunta para a mulher a quem protege. – ele respondeu friamente, nem sequer me encarava.

Quando ele disse essas palavras, por cima do ombro, olhei para a garota atrás de mim, um pouco assustada.

– E o que ela tem haver com isso?

No mesmo instante, eu me toquei. Só havia uma pessoa capaz de fazer algo assim.

– Eu o curei... – ela murmurou.

Confesso que isso foi totalmente imprudente. Burrice, na verdade. Mas ela é tão inocente que isso era de se esperar. Respirei fundo e voltei a encarar o branquelo.

– E agora, vai continuar a luta? – isso era algo que me intrigava.

– Não. – ele respondeu, friamente.

– Era o que eu precisava saber.

Ignorei-o completamente agora. O Kurosaki e o Quatro Olhos – que estava com um braço muito ferido – estavam ali. Eles me encararam e sorriram, como se fôssemos amigos.

Tá...

Vou admitir...

Eu não acredito no que vou dizer...

Depois de tudo isso, acho que posso chamá-los de amigos.

– É bom ver você inteiro, Grimmjow. – o Quatro Olhos falou, ajeitando os óculos no nariz.

– E é bom ver você, – apontei para o braço dele. – quase inteiro.

– Eu achei que iria me livrar de você. – falou o Kurosaki, colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

– Que coincidência, eu também achei que iria me livrar de você. – joguei de volta. E então, lembrei de uma coisa que disse que faria. – Ei, Kurosaki.

– O que é?

– Olha aquilo ali. – falei, apontando uma coisa que não existia atrás dele.

É incrível como aquele idiota conseguiu cair nessa piada. No mesmo instante em que ele olhou para trás, chutei o traseiro dele com força o suficiente para fazê-lo tombar de cara no chão.

– O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ele gritou, levantando quase que no mesmo instante. Afagando aquilo que ele usa para sentar.

Não deixei de perceber o riso abafado do Quatro Olhos e a cara de espantada da garota.

– Descontando por você quase ter nos matado! – respondi, com o meu melhor sorriso debochado.

– Eu não tive culpa do que aconteceu! – então a culpa era da minha mãe. – Você fez de propósito!

Não vou mentir que desde que ele chegou aqui, eu estava com vontade disso.

– É, eu acho que fiz.

– Quanta besteira... – ouvi um comentário quase silencioso de Ulquiorra.

– O que? – perguntou o Kurosaki. Virando-se para encará-lo.

– Olhe só para vocês. – ele falou, como se estivesse nos criticando. – Meros humanos. E você, Sexto Espada, se rebaixando ao nível deles.

– Tô pouco me lixando para o que você acha, Ulquiorra. – respondi.

– Eu ainda não entendo. – ele continuou. – Tudo isso o que fizeram. Arriscaram suas vidas. Quase morreram em batalha. E ainda dizem que isso foi por causa daquilo que chamam de coração?

– E daí? – o Kurosaki interveio.

– Daí que eu não entendo. – a falta de expressão no rosto dele era irritante. – Por que fizeram tudo isso?

– Sabe, você está certo, Ulquiorra. – respondi. – Você jamais entenderia.

– Já disse que tudo isso é besteira. – ele continuou com a irritação. – Se foi por causa do coração que fizeram isso, quer dizer que se arriscaram a vida por possuir um. Fariam isso outra vez?

Se eu faria isso outra vez? Todos nós olhamos um para o outro. Tive a certeza de que a nossa resposta era igual.

– Quantas vezes fosse preciso. – respondeu o Kurosaki.

– Meus olhos podem ver tudo. Aquilo que não enxergo, simplesmente não existe. – ele ainda continuou. – E se eu não vejo esse tal coração, ele não existe.

Aquilo já estava me dando nos nervos. Do mesmo jeito que ele acha que estamos falando e fazendo besteiras, ele também está. E uma delas, é me irritar.

– Escuta aqui, Ulquiorra...

Quando eu ia dizer "coisas bonitas" para o branquelo, a garota fez outra coisa que não deveria fazer.

Simplesmente saiu da minha proteção e caminhou até o Ulquiorra. Ai dele se tentasse fazer algo contra ela. Então, ela parou bem de frente a ele. E pegou uma de suas mãos, segurando-a entre as suas, e disse:

– Você não precisa saber se existe.


	36. O fim do pesadelo

**O fim do pesadelo**

**{Inoue Orihime}**

* * *

><p>Assim que vi as íris azuis me fitando, literalmente, me choquei com ele com tanta violência que o fiz deitar outra vez. Se estivéssemos de pé, a força teria nos jogado no chão. Enterrei o rosto no peito dele, e chorei, de felicidade por tê-lo comigo.<p>

Eu nunca me senti tão feliz como quando ele me abraçou de volta naquele momento. Eu estava esperando por isso. Eu queria isso. Eu o queria para sempre comigo.

– Pare de chorar. – ele falou.

Ouvir a voz dele novamente...

Eu não tinha palavras para descrever.

– Eu ainda estou vivo, sua boba.

Meu rosto estava tão pressionado no peito dele, que o que falei saiu totalmente diferente do que esperei, quase uma língua diferente. Então, afastei o rosto e olhei para ele.

Meus olhos estavam tão cheios de lágrimas que eu não podia nem enxergar o rosto dele.

– Você quebrou a sua promessa. – falei entre soluços, me sentindo idiota por ainda lembrar disso.

– E você também quebrou a sua. – ele jogou de volta.

Senti uma de suas mãos no meu rosto enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam. Eu fechei os olhos e encostei o nariz no dele. Naquele instante, eu me sentia bem. Completa. Não só por estar com ele, mas por todos os meus amigos estarem bem. Eu podia sentir nossos corações batendo como um só. Por que estávamos juntos.

E quando eu estava perdida nesses pensamentos, o Sexto Espada se levantou tão rápido que eu não pude nem perceber quando ele me deixou de pé e se colocou na minha frente, assim que viu que Ulquiorra ainda estava vivo.

– Ainda está vivo, Ulquiorra? – ele perguntou, com desdém.

Ulquiorra não respondeu. Ele nem sequer estava olhando para nós.

– Agora fez voto de silêncio? Ou alguém arrancou a sua língua? – ele insistiu e perguntou com deboche.

– Deveria fazer essa pergunta para a mulher a quem protege. – Ulquiorra respondeu friamente, ainda sem olhar para nenhum de nós.

Grimmjow olhou para mim por cima do ombro, com uma expressão que mostrava que ele não entendeu o que Ulquiorra quis dizer.

– E o que ela tem haver com isso? – ele perguntou.

Mentir não iria adiantar de nada agora, então, falei a verdade.

– Eu o curei... – murmurei.

O Sexto Espada me olhou por uns instantes, respirou fundo e depois voltou o olhar para Ulquiorra novamente. E então, fez uma pergunta que quase fez o meu coração parar.

– E agora, vai continuar a luta?

Parecia que o meu coração iria sair pela boca de tão rápido e frenético que batia no meu peito. Eu estava com medo da resposta do Quarto Espada. Medo que ele dissesse sim. Mas como se o meu pedido silencioso tivesse funcionado, ele respondeu o que eu queria ouvir:

– Não.

– Era o que eu precisava saber. – falou o Sexto Espada.

Ele o ignorou logo depois. O Kurosaki-kun e o Ishida-kun se aproximaram. Eles sorriram um para o outro.

Finalmente.

Eles eram amigos.

– É bom ver você inteiro, Grimmjow. – falou o Ishida-kun.

– E é bom ver você, quase inteiro. – o Sexto Espada brincou, por causa do braço machucado do Ishida-kun.

– Eu achei que iria me livrar de você. – falou o Kurosaki-kun, colocando uma mão no ombro do Sexto Espada.

– Que coincidência, eu também achei que iria me livrar de você. – ele jogou de volta.

Eu vi um olhar travesso no rosto do Grimmjow, como se estivesse tramando alguma coisa, mas era impossível de se imaginar.

– Ei, Kurosaki. – ele chamou.

– O que é?

– Olha aquilo ali. – falou, apontando alguma coisa por cima do ombro do Kurosaki-kun.

Eu também olhei para ver o que era, mas não vi nada que não fosse ou o Ulquiorra nos encarando, ou o céu em que nunca amanhecia do Hueco Mundo. Então, o que eu menos esperava, aconteceu.

Grimmjow chutou o Kurosaki-kun na... É... Tão forte que ele tombou para a frente e caiu na areia.

– O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ele gritou, levantando quase que no mesmo instante. Afagando o local atingido.

– Descontando por você quase ter nos matado! – Grimmjow respondeu, com um sorriso debochado.

– Eu não tive culpa do que aconteceu! Você fez de propósito!

– É, eu acho que fiz.

Todos acabamos rindo, menos o Kurosaki-kun que ainda afagava o local atingido. Até que Ulquiorra interrompeu, falando algo que ele sempre me dizia quando eu falava dos meus amigos:

– Quanta besteira...

– O que? – perguntou o Kurosaki-kun.

– Olhe só para vocês. – ele mantinha aquela falta de expressão no rosto. – Meros humanos. E você, Sexto Espada, se rebaixando ao nível deles.

– Tô pouco me lixando para o que você acha, Ulquiorra. – Grimmjow respondeu.

– Eu ainda não entendo. – continuou. Nos encarando. – Tudo isso o que fizeram. Arriscaram suas vidas. Quase morreram em batalha. E ainda dizem que isso foi por causa daquilo que chamam de coração?

– E daí? – o Kurosaki-kun jogou essa pergunta no ar.

– Daí, que eu não entendo. Por que fizeram tudo isso?

– Sabe, você está certo, Ulquiorra. – o Sexto Espada falou. – Você jamais entenderia.

– Já disse que tudo isso é besteira. – ele continuou. – Se foi por causa do coração que fizeram isso, quer dizer que arriscaram a vida por possuir um. Fariam isso outra vez?

Eu já havia respondido essa pergunta para ele uma vez. Disse que faria o mesmo pelos meus amigos. Disse e faria. Todos nós estávamos juntos, mesmo estando separados. Por que nossos corações batiam como um só.

Todos nós olhamos um para o outro. Eu pude entender que todos tinham a mesma resposta.

– Quantas vezes fosse preciso. – respondeu o Kurosaki-kun.

– Meus olhos podem ver tudo. Aquilo que não enxergo, simplesmente não existe. E se eu não vejo esse tal coração, ele não existe.

Como ele podia dizer todas essas coisas com tanta normalidade? Como ele poderia não entender algo tão essencial?

Alguma vez... Ele já entendeu o que é o coração?

Talvez...

Talvez isso tenha sido tirado dele...

Grimmjow ia dizer alguma coisa ao Ulquiorra, mas eu não deixei. Passei adiante, calmamente. Caminhando até o Ulquiorra, enquanto ele me encarava. Parei quando estava frente a frente com ele. Hesitei no que iria fazer, mas, acho que ele precisava daquelas palavras. Então, segurei em uma de suas mãos com as minhas e falei:

– Você não precisa saber se existe.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Parecia que estava assustado, eu não sei...

Ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, e então, calmamente, se virou, para que eu não o tocasse mais. Ele começou a andar. Não olhou para trás.

– Vão embora. – ele disse, friamente, como sempre. – Não irei impedi-los, e nem segui-los. Eu falhei no meu dever e não tenho o direito de lutar com nenhum de vocês.

Quando já estava um pouco longe, ele completou o que dizia.

– Estão livres para fazer o que bem entenderem.

O Kurosaki-kun disse Adeus, mas ele não respondeu.

Eu queria ir buscá-lo. Trazê-lo conosco da mesma forma que trarei o Sexto Espada. Ulquiorra só precisava de pessoas que ficassem ao lado dele, e não o deixassem solitário. Mesmo que uma vez ele tenha me dito para não compará-lo com humanos, não dar apelidos a ele, de qualquer maneira, tratá-lo como um amigo, eu queria que ele viesse conosco, independente de tudo o que ele tenha feito.

Eu olhei para o Grimmjow e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se entendesse o que eu queria fazer, e também soubesse que não adiantaria de nada. E que eu deveria deixá-lo.

– Vamos... – ele chamou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que eu o acompanhasse.

Juntos, nós saímos pelo mesmo local por onde entramos. Deixando aquele cenário para trás. O cenário de uma guerra. Em que todos nós chegamos ao nosso limite e o superamos.

Juntos, nós estávamos voltando.

E eu, fui levada nos braços do Grimmjow.


	37. Pov's Ulquiorra Schiffer  Extra

**Extra**

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra Schiffer Pov's <strong>

**~On~**

Aquilo era impossível.

Mas aconteceu diante dos meus olhos.

Pelo simples fato de aquelas mãos terem tocado-lhe os ombros...

O que havia naquelas mãos?

Eu não podia ver nada. Então, nada existia naquelas mãos.

Nada.

O que reflete em meus olhos, não possui significado.

O que não reflete nos meus olhos, não existe.

Eles falavam daquele tal coração. Uns dizem ser o órgão vital que bombeia sangue para todo o corpo, porém, outros dizem ser algo que não pode ser visto ou tocado. Como algo assim pode existir?

Foi então, que aquela mulher tocou a minha mão...

– Você não precisa saber se existe.

Aquele toque...

– Vão embora.

O que tinha naquelas mãos?

– Não irei impedi-los, e nem segui-los. Eu falhei no meu dever e não tenho o direito de lutar com nenhum de vocês.

Não poderia ser...

Eu dei as costas para todos eles e comecei a fazer o meu próprio caminho.

– Estão livres para fazer o que bem entenderem.

Kurosaki Ichigo disse "Adeus", porém, eu não respondi. Não haviam motivos para isso. E então, foram embora.

Por que aquela mulher me tocou? O que ela vê em mim que eu não sei que existe? E o que aconteceu quando ela me tocou?

Eu nasci nas profundezas, onde a luz não alcança. Eu não conheço nada que não seja o vazio. Em mim nada havia. Eu não sentia nada.

Não.

Eu fui incapaz de notar que o que eu sentia era vazio.

Então, eu senti o toque das mãos dela na minha...

Então, o que eu senti?

Um toque morno.

Não.

Era algo mais.

Acabo de descobrir algo novo.

Não poderia ser...

O que tinha naquela mão, era um coração?

E isso que estampava o meu rosto, era um sorriso?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer Pov's **

**~Off~**


	38. Reencontrando velhos inimigos

**Reencontrando velhos inimigos**

**{Grimmjow Jagguerjack}**

* * *

><p>Eles começaram a se queixar de como iriam descer.<p>

E eu acabei de "voltar dos mortos". Quero tirar férias depois dessa.

– Fácil. – respondi. – É só pular.

– O quê? – o Kurosaki olhou para mim alarmado. – Você ficou louco?

– Você está vendo alguma escada em que possamos descer brincando de pular os degraus? – perguntei com deboche. – Será que precisa que alguém te carregue no colo? – ele quase voou em mim.

– Detesto dizer isso, mas Grimmjow tem razão. – o Quatro Olhos concordou comigo.

– Ishida, ouviu o que acabou de dizer? – ele protestou de novo.

E assim começou uma discussão de como iríamos descer dali. Idéias, desacordo, planos, brigar, xingamentos, e por ai vai. A pobre garota olhava para cada um de nós com aflição. Eu tinha certeza de que ela achava que iríamos nos atracar a qualquer momento. Às vezes, ela dava idéias totalmente absurdas. Uma delas foi de abrir outro buraco e pular por ele. Santa inocência...

Aquilo estava me corroendo todos os nervos. Ela tentava me acalmar, acalmar os outros, mas então, a minha paciência se esgotou.

– Ah! – rosnei. – Foda-se! Eu não tenho mais saco pra isso. Se não pularmos dessa merda de buraco, nunca vamos parar com essa merda de discussão e chegar lá embaixo! Alguma merda de reclamação?

Eles olharam para mim como se estivessem diante do demônio. E não pensaram muito antes de concordar.

E finalmente estávamos nós ali. Nos preparando para pular, quando a garota olhou para baixo e resmungou para si mesma que era muito alto. Então, lembrei que um dos incontáveis medos que ela me disse que tinha, um deles era de altura.

Revirei os olhos e antes que ela pudesse se mexer, ou que outro tivesse a mesma idéia que eu... Puxei-a para perto e a coloquei no colo antes que protestasse. E ela não reclamou. Como da última vez que fiz isso, ela apenas fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço.

E finalmente, deixamos aquele lugar.

Acho que o Ulquiorra realmente não vai mais nos incomodar.

O Quatro olhos tem muito mais habilidade com a Reiatsu que o inútil Kurosaki. Ele fez um tipo de círculo azul e brilhante que usou para se sustentar no ar. Eu usei a minha Reiatsu como um amortecedor da queda, diminuindo o impacto, mas o Kurosaki despencava desesperadamente, sem nenhuma técnica para salvar o próprio traseiro. Talvez ter se transformado naquele monstro esquisito tenha afetado alguma coisa. O Quatro olhos teve que puxá-lo pela perna para que o idiota não caísse de cabeça.

Em pouco tempo, já estávamos todos debaixo do teto falso do Las Noches. Olhamos ao redor procurando algum sinal de vida. Deixei a garota de pé no chão, e ela logo foi curar o braço machucado do Quatro olhos.

– Não tem ninguém aqui. – falou o Kurosaki.

– Eles não podem ter ido embora e deixado vocês para trás. – ou alguém os encontrou antes de nós. – Vou fazer uma busca com o Peskis.

Sei que eles não entenderam o que eu quis dizer, mas não tinha tempo e nem a vontade de explicar. Guardei as mãos nos bolsos e me afastei um pouco deles. Fechei os olhos, e me concentrei.

Os primeiros vestígios de Reiatsu que vieram até mim, foram os dos três logo atrás. Apurei mais a minha percepção. Poderia saber onde se esconderia qualquer um que estivesse dentro dos limites do Las Noches, e talvez, até fora dele.

Passei um pouquíssimo tempo sem encontrar nada, até que achei um aglomerado. Eu diria que haviam treze criaturas ali, mas apenas quatro Reiatsus se destacavam muito mais que as outras. Suponho que fossem os tais capitães que vieram para o Hueco Mundo. E estavam se aproximando rapidamente. Porém, dois deles desviaram do caminho.

– E então? – o Quatro olhos tirou a minha concentração.

Por cima do ombro, olhei para ele e respondi:

– Ainda estão aqui. E estão se apr...

Todos eles me olharam com cara de idiotas e tentaram dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas apontaram como loucos para algo que vinha do outro lado.

– O que deu em vocês? – perguntei.

E quando resolvi olhar para onde eles tanto apontavam, foi que entendi.

Uma nuvem de areia vinha diretamente na nossa direção em alta velocidade. Vozes conhecidas e desconhecidas podiam ser ouvidas, pelo menos por mim. Algo me prendeu ali e eu não sai do lugar, como se uma força invisível quisesse que eu fosse atropelado. De todas as vozes, uma delas era inconfundível.

– ITSYGOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Da nuvem de areia, aquele verme gigante surgiu, carregando nas costas todos os amigos deles. E outros que eu não conhecia.

Verme rastejava rapidamente, e se eu não saísse dali e arrastasse os outros junto, seriamos todos atropelados por uma minhoca gigante. Mas, para a minha sorte, ou a falta dela, não foi o verme que me atropelou.

Ele parou a poucos metros de distância de mim, e no topo da cabeça dele, a pirralha de cabelo verde apareceu e olhou para mim.

– GRIMM-SAMAAAAA! – ela se jogou.

E por algum motivo, eu não desviei. Só tive tempo de dizer uma coisa:

– Eu mereço...

Nocaute.

A máscara da cabeça dela se chocou no meu peito e me forçou a expulsar todo o ar dos pulmões. Ela conseguiu me derrubar Np chão com uma facilidade monstruosa, ou eu que não quis me defender mesmo. Aquelas mãozinhas agarraram a minha roupa e ela começou a chorar.

– E-ei... Pirralha...

– Inda bem... – ela falou com a voz embargada e abafada. – Inda bem que ocês num morrerum, Grimm-sama... – ela olhou para mim. Grandes olhos lacrimejantes.

– Baka. – falei, colocando a mão na cabeça dela, que sorriu.

Ela levantou e olhou ao redor, e quando viu o Kurosaki, o nocauteou do mesmo jeito que a mim.

Eu só tive tempo de levantar por cinco míseros segundos, e já estava no chão novamente.

– Grimm-chaaaaaaaaaan! – essas pirralhas adoram me dar apelidos.

Dessa vez, era a do cabelo rosa.

E como da última vez, começou a fuçar o meu cabelo.

– Hum... – resmungou. – É azul demais!

– E o seu é rosa demais, agora me deixa levantar.

Com o maior sorriso do mundo, ela saiu de cima de mim e foi perturbar outra pessoa.

– Hime-chan! – pobre garota...

Os outros foram descendo do verme. A nanica, o Cabelo de fogo, o grandão e outros que eu não conhecia. Havia uma mulher que, na verdade, eu conhecia. Devia uns ferimentos curados a ela.

– Olá, Grimmjow-san. – ela me cumprimentou com o mesmo sorriso daquela vez.

– Yo. – foi a minha resposta.

O outro que desceu dali, estranhamente se parecia com a nanica. E ao mesmo tempo, não se parecia. O cabelo preto ficava na altura dos ombros e ele usava um troço esquisito que dividia-o em mechas que caiam por cima dos olhos. Ele olhou para mim por um instante e depois desviou o olhar. Já vi que é metido. Havia outro rosto conhecido ali. Uma garota alta demais para _ser _uma garota. O cabelo claro era curto, e ela parecia ser tímida.

Quando pus o olhar em mais um Shinigami, quase tive um susto. O cara parecia um monstro! O cabelo longo, – de uma maneira impossível – era completamente espetado para trás, e nas pontas, haviam uma espécie de guizos. Era um cara grande, e feio. E estava segurando um tapa-olho rasgado. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu como um demônio. (E depois eu é que sou o malvado da história.)

E por último, na traseira do verme, com dificuldades para descer, um garoto baixinho. Parecia um inseto desesperado para se safar de algum lugar em que ficou preso. O olhar dele era permanentemente assustado, como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa.

"_É esse o famoso Gotei 13?"_ pensei, prendendo um riso quando o coitado escorregou e caiu de cabeça na areia.

Quando ele levantou, olhou direto para mim, e eu pude sentir o cheiro do medo que ele estava sentindo. Não resisti em assustá-lo só mais um pouquinho.

– Yo. – falei, sorrindo de canto, e ele estremeceu como uma vara verde.

Deixei o coitado seguir o caminho dele e me coloquei a observar aquela raça.

Era abraço pra cá, abraço pra lá, e eu só olhando. Os capitães, pelo jeito, não eram tão amigáveis quanto os outros. Também ficaram só olhando. Já os outros, riam e tudo mais. A garota olhou para mim, como se perguntasse a si mesma por que eu não estava com eles. Eu apenas sorri para ela e fiz um gesto com a cabeça para que ela soubesse que eu estava bem assim. Ela sorriu de volta.

As duas pirralhas logo se tornaram amigas. Já era de se esperar. Foram elas e os esquisitões brincar de alguma coisa desconhecida.

Quem diria que alguns dias atrás, todos eles eram os meus inimigos. Não que sejam amigos agora, ou são...

Sei lá, essa merda.

Acho que posso dizer que esse foi o reencontro de velhos inimigos.


End file.
